Un Clos Amour
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand celer son amour rends amère et malheureuse !
1. Un Clos Amour avec point de vue de Drena

_Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai respecté l'ensemble des livres... excepté l'épilogue du 7ème tome qui... décidément... ne me plaît pas trop ! Donc... ma fiction sera un UA à partir de la fin de la bataille et aussi parce que Drena est revenue !_

**Un clos-amour !**

**Première rencontre**

_Depuis quelques minutes, j'étais assise sur un tabouret dans l'attente que Mme Guipure vienne s'occuper de moi. Elle me faisait attendre moi. J'adorais les vêtements et je faisais dépenser des sommes folles à mes parents qui ne pouvaient rien me refuser. Je suis leur unique héritière. Oh, je savais bien que ma magnifique et très longue chevelure blonde attirait les regards, que mes yeux gris herminés de bleu les envoûtaient, que mes lèvres fines mais très rouges les excitaient. On me comparait souvent à ma mère en me prédisant mille conquêtes. J'en usais avec charme me disait-on. J'avais, déjà, un visage aux traits fins tout ayant encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. J'étais plutôt fière de moi car depuis la fin du printemps, je n'étais plus une petite fille. J'étais, enfin, pubère. Ma poitrine commençait déjà à s'arrondir et mes hanches à s'élargir. Je savais que j'étais plus mure et plus précoce que les fillettes de mon âge. A onze ans, j'étais plus avancée que mon "amie" Pansy Parkinson. Je commençais à m'ennuyer quand la couturière fît entrer un garçon plutôt petit et maigrelet qui monta sur le tabouret. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui. J'ai croisé son regard et je fus éblouie. Derrière la monture de métal dont le pont était raccommodé à coup de sparadrap, se cachait un regard lumineux, émerveillé et joyeux, un regard qui brillait comme l'émeraude enchâssée dans le diadème de la famille Malefoy. Ce fut à ce moment là que je tombais irrémédiablement amoureuse, surtout que le regard fut accompagné d'un sourire aussi chaleureux que le soleil. J'adorais déjà aussi son impossible tignasse noire et broussailleuse._

_Las, mon caractère et mon éducation Malefoyienne firent que je noyai le jeune garçon qu'il était sous un flot de paroles qui passèrent de passionnées à acerbes. Je parlais et parlais encore et voyais bien que le visage de mon beau brun se fermait de plus en plus. Oh, j'ai bien essayé de comprendre ce que j'avais pu dire de si terrible mais ne trouvais pas._

**Le train**

_Enfin, je l'avais retrouvé dans le Poudlard Express. C'est avec impatience que j'avais vu la date du 1er septembre arriver. En plus, de le trouver toujours aussi craquant, je venais de découvrir qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Imaginez, celui que j'aimais était le "survivant". Bien sûr, je savais que pour le camp de mon père, il était "l'ennemi" mais je n'en avais cure. Je ne me tenais plus de joie mais j'eus encore des mots malheureux et le sus au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de ma bouche. Je tentais bien de devenir son amie en lui tendant ma main mais il refusa de me la serrer. Je sus alors qu'une éventuelle amitié venait d'avorter. Je repartis le menton fièrement dressé mais mon cœur était en mille morceaux. Ce dernier fut alors couvert d'une chape d'amertume et de chagrin qui me porterait à ne plus pouvoir offrir que de la haine au Survivant._

**Premier cours de vol en balai**

_Je m'étais retrouvée répartie à Serpentard et devint rapidement la chef de ceux de mon année. Je pouvais compter dans mes "rangs" : quatre filles dont Millicent Bulstrode qui était laide à faire peur. Tracey Davis qui était plutôt mignonne mais savait "tenir sa place". Daphné Greengrass, une sacrée peste qui ressemblait bizarrement à ma tante Bellatrix, je me méfiais d'elle. Et Pansy Parkinson que je connaissais depuis toute petite, je l'adore c'est ma meilleure amie et elle est plutôt jolie, dans son style. Parmi les quatre garçons, il y avait Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux êtres à la limite de l'amibe mais forts et obéissants. Théodore Nott, un garçon très androgyne et très solitaire pendant toute notre scolarité, je le soupçonnais d'être gay. Et enfin Blaise Zabini, un grand noir baraqué, mon "amoureux fou" attitré qui m'était infidèle et accumulait les conquêtes, un problème sûrement génétique qui lui venait de sa mère._

_Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient de nombreux cours en commun et je vivais cela comme une torture : Le voir ! Le voir et ne pas lui montrer que je l'aimais. Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse plus j'avais l'air haineuse plus je l'aimais. Je devais tenir cette folie de mon sang Black. Ce sang, cette famille qui contenait tant de fous. Le cours de Quidditch allait commencer. Et Harry étonna tout le monde en étant le premier à avoir son balai en main. Comment pourrait-il m'admirer si j'étais à chaque fois en deuxième position que ce soit derrière lui ou derrière Granger ? C'est alors que ce nigaud de presque Cracmol qu'était Londubat partit en vrille sur son balai et se blessa. Madame Bibine était partie et je trouvais le rappeltout du nigaud. Je décidais décida de "jouer" et de cacher l'objet mais Harry me vola après pour le récupérer. Il fut attrapé par Mc Gonagall. Il allait être puni._

_Je sus bien plus tard qu'il était prit comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Il était le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit sans cesse exceptionnel ? Et qu'il occasionne chez moi encore plus d'admiration qu'auparavant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu je dise ces paroles à double sans que cet innocent quasi-asexué les comprenne ? "Je te prends quand tu veux. Cette nuit si ça te convient.". J'avais dû me contrôler pour ne pas laisser mes joues rougir de honte._

**Premier match de Quidditch de Harry**

_Voilà, j'étais dans les gradins, à une des meilleures places. J'avais mon appareil photo magique et j'expliquais sa présence par le but de prendre un Harry ridicule. Je le voyais voler, il semblait timide et avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Je savais qu'il réussirait car s'il le désirait, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Là-haut dans les airs, il n'avait plus l'air si petit et malingre, bien au contraire. Il ressemblait à un aiglon à qui on avait rendu les ailes après les lui avoir tronquées. Son visage était transcendé et ses yeux brillaient à en éblouir le soleil. Néanmoins, mon cœur meurtri me porta à se moquer de lui et de ses amis, encore une fois._

_Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux et ses joues étaient rouges. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les cieux à la recherche du vif d'or. Il était majestueux et je l'aimais. Mon ventre se tordait, mon cœur palpitait, mon entrejambe me "chatouillait" et j'en serrais mes cuisses, je haletais. Je savais pertinemment que ces réactions physiques étaient du désir. J'étais jeune mais j'éprouvais déjà du désir pour le Gryffondor. Ma mère m'avait bien informée. Je savais ce que mon corps subirait avec la puberté, je savais quel en était le but final et purement physiologique : la reproduction. Je ricanais occasionnant chez mon amie Pansy et mes "gardes du corps" Crabbe et Goyle un haussement de sourcils interrogatif. Je secouais la tête et repris mon observation de Harry. Je me voyais mal leur dire que mon corps, mon esprit et mon cœur avaient choisi Potter comme "reproducteur". Je trouvais amusant de rabaisser cela à une simple décision physiologique._

_Harry continuait à évoluer dans les airs et me faisait encore plus m'exciter. Ma robe cachait aux autres les mouvements de mes cuisses que je frottais l'une contre l'autre. Aurais-je l'audace de faire ma première semi-masturbation en plein public ? Je me mis alors à respirer longuement et à immobiliser mes jambes et le désir reflua._

_Harry finit par attraper ce fichu vif d'or en faisant hurler de joie tout le stade. Un héros, jusqu'au bout des ongles, voilà ce qu'il était._

**L'Ombre dans la forêt**

_Je l'ai dénoncé avec ses amis auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall et bien mal m'en a prit. Je me suis donc retrouvée en punition avec le garde-chasse. Nous devions "patrouiller" dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid nous as mit en équipe Harry et moi. Même si j'avais une très grande confiance en Harry, j'ai quand même demandé la présence du chien qui s'avérera encore plus couard que moi. Pendant ce court moment passé seule avec Harry, j'en ai profité pour le regarder tout mon saoul, j'ai humé son odeur. Puis cette fichue ombre noire m'a donné une peur bleue et j'ai laissé mon courageux héros seul face au monstre. J'ai honte si honte mais je suis une Malefoy et une Serpentard et le courage n'est pas le lot des miens. J'ai laissé mon amour seul face à l'adversité._

_En fois rentrée, j'avais jeté un sort de silence sur mon lit et je pleurais tout mon saoul sur ma lâcheté et sur le risque que Harry avait de mourir. J'ai su qu'il s'en était sorti qu'un centaure lui avait sauvé la vie. Tout le monde se gaussa de ma lâcheté. Etrangement, je sus que la Granger me défendit._

**Pas d'adieu sur le quai.**

_La fin de l'année avait été difficile pour mon amour mais il s'en était sorti haut la main. Quand je repensais à tout ce qu'il avait affronté, je m'émerveillais ! Comme de la façon dont il avait vaincu le troll, son premier grand fait d'armes. Comme il avait combattu le professeur Quirrell, et bataillé contre un filet du diable, des clés volantes et un échiquier géant. Nous n'ignorions rien des aventures d'Harry et ses amis. Je dus faire mauvaise mine quand ils firent regagner des points à leurs maisons même si je n'étais quand même pas heureuse que ma maison perde des points._

_Nous étions tous sur le quai 9 ¾, il ne me voyait pas, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Il était seulement inquiet de ne plus revoir ses amis. Je le sais aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je posais ma main au niveau du cœur. Là, dans une poche intérieure de ma robe de sorcière se trouvait bien au chaud une photo de lui datant de son premier match de Quidditch. Comme à cette date, sur ce quai, il ne me voyait pas et je ne voyais que lui. C'est à la fin de cette première année que je me procurais une pensine. A l'intérieur, j'y mis exclusivement mes souvenirs d'Harry, les bons comme les mauvais._

* * *

**Fleury et Botts.**

_J'étais là, à l'écart, je le contemplais parmi la foule. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait guère grandit, je l'avais détecté de suite. J'avais remarqué que j'avais une sorte de radar à Survivant. J'avais changé, j'avais grandi, mes formes étaient encore plus féminines. J'en avais joué et abusé tout l'été avec les "amis" de mon père. A douze ans, je savais plaire plus encore auprès de ces êtres libidineux et à la limite de la pédophilie. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que je me battrais bec et ongles pour garder cette virginité pour Harry. Que ce dernier la prenne ou pas, je ne voulais appartenir qu'à lui. Au fond, j'étais une vraie midinette, une vraie fleur bleue et j'étais étonnée que le choixpeau ne m'ait pas envoyée à Pouffsouffle._

_Harry n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de la quasi totalité des Weasley. Il passait une partie de l'été chez eux. Je remarquais que la "fille-Weasley" le dévorait des yeux. Je ressentis alors ma première "épine" comme j'appelais ces décharges de jalousie. Je remarquais que mon père avait "introduit" un livre en plus dans le chaudron de cette "fille" ! Tout au long de notre "conversation" avec le clan Weasley, j'avais comme à mon habitude lancé vannes sur vannes._

_Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, mon père me fit asseoir dans le salon. J'étais fébrile et un peu inquiète, c'était assez rare qu'il ne me laisse pas contempler mes achats dans ma chambre. Je le voyais faire des va et viens sur le somptueux tapis persan._

- Ma fille ! Cette année, je VEUX que tu sois la première en tout. Tu dois battre Potter au Quidditch et tu dois battre la sang de bourbe en classe. Je ne tolérerais plus que tu ne respectes pas ton rang ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, père ! Cela veut-il dire que je serais dans l'équipe de Quidditch à la rentrée ?

- Oui et j'ai déjà contacté Marcus Flint qui t'a inclus comme attrapeuse avec l'accord de ton chef de maison !

- En échange de quoi, Père ?

- De Sept "Nimbus 2001" !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils acceptent une fille dans leurs rangs !

- Oui et j'ai bien insisté sur le "respect" qu'ils te devaient !

- Ah !

- Oui ! Bien, tu peux monter dans ta chambre, j'en ai fini !

- A ce soir, père !

- Oui, oui !

_Un drôle de mélange de peur et de joie m'assaillit. J'étais heureuse car je pourrais "côtoyer" mon Harry un peu plus par ce biais mais j'étais effrayée car il n'y avait jamais eut de fille attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch Serpentarde._

**Rentrée mouvementée**

_Il n'était pas sur le quai, je l'avais aussi cherché partout dans le train. J'avais bien croisé la sang-de-bourbe et "la" Weasley et ses copies de frères mais pas de Harry ni de belette. Nous étions dans la grande salle et il n'était toujours pas là. Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Moi, je ne faisais que m'inquiéter de sa vie. Je gardais la tête droite en empêchant mes larmes de couler._

_Nous allâmes tous nous coucher mais j'eus des échos par les préfets. Apparemment Harry et son ami étaient arrivés en voiture volante et avaient "amoché" le saule cogneur. Il était vivant et plus rien ne comptait même le fait qu'il risquait le renvoi ne m'inquiétais pas car je savais qu'il s'en sortirait… encore !_

**Nouvel affrontement**

_Les Gryffondors nous suivaient et nous haranguaient. Que faisions-nous habillés pour l'entraînement ? Le terrain leur était réservé. Nous nous retournâmes, nous crânions avec nos nouveaux balais et Marcus leur montra l'autorisation express de Séverus. Leurs têtes nous firent rire. Quand ils me reconnurent, ils se moquèrent de moi. J'étais humiliée ! J'insultais alors Granger en la traitant de sang de bourbe. Si Weasley rougit de colère, mon bel Harry avait l'air passablement étonné ce qui lui donnait encore plus que d'habitude un air naïf. Son ami a voulu m'envoyer un crache-limaces mais c'est lui qui se l'ait prit en pleine face. J'étais hilare. Puis ils partirent pour chez Hagrid et nous, nous rejoignirent le terrain. Marcus fut très satisfait de moi. Il avait craint que mon "piston" ne soit défavorable à notre équipe. Enfin, on m'estimait pour ce que j'étais capable de faire par moi-même._

**Premier match commun**

_Et voilà, nous étions ensemble sur le terrain. J'étais si proche de lui, si proche. Je pris comme excuse de vouloir lui "voler" le vif d'or pour le coller. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Ma cuisse collée à la sienne, nous nous poussions. Je me fichais du vif, je ne voulais que sentir sa chaleur, toucher sa cuisse à nouveau. Puis un cognard-fou nous sépara. Il cherchait à tuer mon Harry. Je fus expulsée et à moitié assommée. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir le cognard s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il était au sol, vulnérable. "L'arme" fut détruite en poussière puis tout le monde se précipita autour de lui me cachant à sa vue. La contrariété et une forte migraine m'entraînèrent vers l'inconscience._

_Lorsque je me réveillais tous ses amis tournoyaient autour du lit d'Harry. Je savais que j'allais bien et je me dis que je devais chercher une excuse pour rester à l'infirmerie afin de rester auprès de "mon" Harry. Hélas, Mme Pomfresh ne crut pas à ma feinte maladie et me l'indiqua. Je dus quitter la salle devant encore une fois cacher mon amour et mon chagrin._

**Camarades ennuyeux**

_Depuis des semaines, nous étions saoulés par cette histoire de chambre des secrets ouverte et qui aurait laissé échapper un monstre tueur de moldus. De nombreuses attaques contre les sangs-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés ont émaillés notre scolarité jusqu'ici. J'ai eut peur pour Harry. Pourquoi ? Parce que certains Gryffondors me soupçonnaient, les idiots, et tous les autres élèves, eux, c'était d'Harry dont ils se méfiaient. Mon père m'a confirmé que ce n'était pas Harry mais n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre en m'indiquant que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Oui j'avais peur pour mon stupide petit Gryffon car je savais que les sangs-mêlés étaient eux aussi en danger. Et voilà que ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle me posaient pour la énième fois la question pour savoir si c'était moi. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres, vraiment bizarres._

**Toujours un héros**

_Et voilà, il a encore risqué sa vie et cette fois-ci pour la "weaslette". Je la déteste ! Il a affronté un basilic pour lui sauver la vie. J'ai appris aussi que tous ses malheurs avec lui venaient de Dobby, un de nos elfes de maison. Il s'est arrangé pour que mon père lui offre une chaussette. Mon père a voulu lui faire payer mais l'elfe l'en a empêché. J'ai eut si peur pour lui, si peur tout au long de cette année._

* * *

**Fichus détraqueurs**

_Tout cet été, j'ai pensé à lui. J'ai profité de mes premières libertés de pré-adulte pour employer un détective privé. Pour moi, il a prit des dizaines de photos, il a payé Colin Crivey pour qu'il lui fasse des tirages de ses photos de Harry. Pour moi, il a amoncelé des dizaines d'informations qu'il a réussit à prélever auprès de ses amis et des membres de sa maison. J'ai pu alors créer un album-photos. Il y apparaît en joueur de Quidditch, en uniforme de l'école, avec ses amis ou non. Tout ce que j'ai récolté depuis ses premières aventures, je l'ai mit dans cet album : une mèche de ses cheveux, un morceau de sa cape prise dans un branchage lors de notre sortie dans la forêt interdite, le vif d'or qu'il a gagné contre nous en deuxième année._

_Ils s'en sont prient à lui ces fichus détraqueurs. Il s'était évanoui sous leur magie si invasive. Je dois bien avouer que moi non plus je n'ai pas trop crâné._

**Premier cours de Hagrid**

_L'immense professeur avait des super-idées pour animer nos cours mais je ne pouvais, hélas, pas le dire. Pourquoi ? Parce que je détestais tous ceux que Harry gratifiais de son amour ou de son amitié. Parce que je n'y avais pas droit. Alors, j'ai craché ma haine contre le pauvre garde-chasse._

_Ensuite, il a présenté un magnifique hippogriffe. Harry a pu l'approcher, l'animal l'a salué, il a pu monter sur lui et s'envoler. J'étais en colère, même cette saloperie de bestiole avait le droit à son respect, à son amitié. Alors je m'en suis approché et il m'a attaquée. J'ai eut mal, vraiment très mal mais j'en ai rajouté une couche. J'étais trop jalouse de l'animal et de son gardien._

_Ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que j'avais toujours aimé les hippogriffes. Le "doudou" de mon enfance était une peluche de cet animal. Il s'appelait "Sammy, l'hiprogif" J'étais aussi jalouse de Harry d'avoir pu approcher de mon animal préféré._

**En cours de potion**

_J'avais un bras en bandoulière et je cherchais des excuses pour paresser. Le professeur Rogue ordonna à Weasley de m'aider. J'en profitais pour pérorer et je décidais de tester mon "aide" et Harry sur le sujet "Hagrid"_

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur, _Répondis-je._ Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé...

- Continue comme ça, Malefoy, et il va vraiment t'arriver quelque chose, _gronda mon "aide"._

- Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du ministère de la Magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais. Et avec la blessure que j'ai reçue...

_Je poussais un long soupir "dramatique"._

- Qui sait si je retrouverais jamais l'usage de mon bras ?

- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu fais toute cette comédie, _dit "mon" Harry_. Pour essayer de faire renvoyer Hagrid ?

- En partie, Potter, _J'ai répondu_. Mais il y a aussi d'autres avantages. Tiens, Weasley, coupe donc ma chenille pour moi.

- J'étais ravie d'avoir une "conversation" avec Harry. Puis vint le sujet Sirius Black.

- Si j'étais à ta place, _lui ai-je dit d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle_, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? _m'a crié dessus le Weasley_.

- Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? _j'ai chuchoté_.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

_S'il pouvait seulement m'écouter un peu et ne plus avoir peur ni des détraqueurs ni de Black. Il était courageux et cette peur ne me semblait pas en adéquation avec son fort caractère. J'ai rit un peu._

- Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les Détraqueurs faire le travail ? _lui ai-je dit_. Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

_Bizarrement, j'eus l'impression qu'il prenait en compte ce que je lui disais mais je devais rêver._

**Sortie à Pré au lard**

_Cela a été horrible, je me suis faite attaquée par quelqu'un d'invisible. J'ai eut peur et mes deux imbéciles de gardes du corps ne m'ont pas protégée. Je suis rentrée, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os._

_A cette époque, je me suis blottie entre mes draps, les rideaux de mon baldaquin étaient tirés. J'en avais marre de ma vie, loin de mes parents, mais surtout sans amour._

_Etrangement, une seule personne s'est avérée être une très bonne confidente, Pansy. Elle m'écoutait inlassablement me plaindre, pleurer et parler sans cesse de mon amour pour Harry cela la rendait d'autant plus virulente contre lui. Il me brisait le cœur et elle s'inquiétait pour moi._

_Elle m'a donné un chocogrenouille pour me consoler, elle savait que le chocolat était mon péché mignon et que cela me consolait de mon chagrin. Elle m'enviait souvent de pouvoir m'en empiffrer sans prendre un gramme de graisse._

_Les mots de haine entre la bande de Harry et la mienne fusèrent beaucoup à cette époque._

**La mise-à-mort de l'hippogriffe**

_J'étais là avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux imbéciles voulaient voir l'exécution. Rien qu'à l'idée, j'avais des nausées mais je devais jouer mon rôle. Harry et ses amis arrivèrent et je m'adressais à lui._

- Regarde-le pleurnicher ! Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable, _j'avais dit_. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !

_Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers moi, très menaçants. Ils n'oseraient pas me frapper jamais un garçon ne frapperait une fille. Leur amie s'approcha de moi et me gifla. J'ai un peu chancelé sur mes jambes. J'étais humiliée._

_Les quatre garçons la regardaient alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer._

- Hermione ! _dit Weasley alors que sa main était levée_

- Laisse-moi, Ron

_Elle sortit sa baguette et je me reculais inquiète. Mes gardes du corps me regardaient attendant sûrement un ordre vindicatif. Je n'avais pas été claquée par un garçon, je n'allais par leur ordonner de la frapper._

- Venez, _je marmonnais_.

_Nous rejoignîmes les cachots. Je rentrais directement dans ma chambre. Je me sentais encore plus mal que les semaines précédentes._

_L'amour, un sentiment que je commençais à de plus en plus détester comme je me détestais moi, d'être ce que j'étais, et de m'accrocher à un garçon qui ne m'aimait pas. Le pire de tout, c'est que s'était dégagé des formes de l'enfance du petit Harry, le corps d'un adolescent qui promettait de devenir un jeune homme magnifique. Habituée que j'étais à la beauté, je savais que du vilain petit canard ne tarderait pas à émerger un magnifique cygne._

**Fin de notre troisième année**

_Ce fut sans conteste, la pire de mes années, jamais Harry et moi n'avons autant échangé de mots de haine, jamais je n'avais autant eut l'impression que les griffes acérées de la méchanceté arrachaient des lambeaux de mon cœur amoureux. Je détestais mon état d'éconduite. Oh, certes, je n'avais jamais montré cet amour mais il était trop présent en moi. Il me laminait. Comment une fille qui ne comptait plus ses conquêtes amoureuses pouvait être amoureuse de cet adolescent malingre ? Je ne l'ai jamais comprit et Pansy, elle, était effarée de ce sentiment dévorant. Je ne voulais pas la voir cet été. Mon père fut très souvent absent et j'en devinais la raison. Ma mère très occupée, trop, ne s'inquiéta pas de moi de l'été. Elle me savait à l'abri dans notre manoir où nous faisions que nous croiser._

_Je ne quittais quasiment pas ma chambre de "princesse" comme me disait Pansy. C'était une très grande chambre aux murs blancs et argent. Mon lit baldaquin était fait avec du mithrill, un métal argenté très résistant qui brillait même sans lumière. Les tentures étaient faites de soie et d'organza blancs. Le dessus de lit était fait de plusieurs peaux d'ours blancs, il était d'une grande douceur. Une superbe coiffeuse incrustée de cristaux d'un miroir dont le réflecteur était fait d'or. J'avais un magnifique et immense dressing encore à moitié vide mais qui promettait de se remplir quelque peu. Lorsque je quittais cette chambre à la moquette blanche si confortable sous mes pieds nus, c'était pour aller rejoindre le belvédère qui m'avait été offert pour mes dix ans._

_Je me mis dans cet endroit où j'étais "préservée" pour écrire des odes à Harry, mes poèmes remplissaient des pages entières. Je me rendis compte que j'avais une belle plume et je décidais d'envoyer anonymement mes poèmes aux journaux sorciers. Tout l'été, ils eurent un bon petit succès. Mon nom de plume était Dragonne._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Le championnat du monde de Quidditch**

_J'étais très contente d'aller au championnat du monde de Quidditch. Mon père n'avait pas voulu nous installer parmi les autres, dans une tente. Il avait trouvé une maison à quelques miles. Il nous faisait transplaner puis nous rentrions dans le stade. Alors que nous montions vers la tribune officielle, je LE vis avec les Weasley et la sang de bourbe. Je voulus me vanter un peu mais mon père m'arrêta. Encore une humiliation devant lui. Je fus un peu consolée car j'avais une belle vue du terrain et Victor Krum était superbe. Si je n'étais pas si follement amoureuse d'Harry, j'aurais pu lui trouver de l'intérêt. Alors que nous étions dans une petite salle de cocktail pour les officiels, des fils à papa-sang-pur et deux ou trois gros fonctionnaires me serrèrent d'un peu près. J'avais déjà quatorze ans. Ils me pincèrent la taille, me pelotèrent les fesses ou les seins que j'avais de plus en plus généreux. J'en avais marre mais mon père m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais ménager la chèvre et le chou._

_Puis les Mangemorts firent leur apparition et humilièrent des moldus. Des cris de peur et scandalisés envahissaient le "camping". Je ne savais pas où aller._

_J'étais tombée sur mes ennemis habituels. Il avait grandi, il était encore plus beau. J'étais vraiment accro à un point que je n'aurais pas cru. Nous nous lançâmes des mots "doux". Ce fut plutôt violent et comme d'habitude, je me mis à dire des choses que je ne pensais pas._

**Tenir mon rang**

_Une semaine avant la rentrée, ma mère m'a convoquée dans sa chambre. J'y suis allée vêtue de mon peignoir comme elle me l'a expressément demandé. A peine arrivée, elle m'a fourré une mallette argentée dans les bras._

- Installe-toi devant ma coiffeuse ! _M'a-t'elle dit_.

_Je me suis installée._

- Ouvre cette mallette !

_Et là, j'ai découvert une mallette à multiples étages et tiroirs bourrée de fards à paupières, à joues, de rouges à lèvres et tous les pinceaux et autres "outils" à maquillage. C'était ni plus ni moins une mallette de maquilleur professionnel. L'exacte réplique de celle de mère que j'allais "piller" quand j'étais une petite fille._

- Voilà, Drena, tu as quatorze ans ! L'âge où on commence à entrer dans le monde de la haute société des sangs-purs ! De plus, je t'informe qu'aura lieu à Poudlard le championnat de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Tu ne pourras pas y participer car tu es trop jeune. Néanmoins, il y aura un bal de Noël. Tu resteras là-bas à cette époque. Je veux que ta mise soit parfaite. Donc d'ici à ton départ pour Poudlard, je vais te former à te maquiller.

- Oh, maman, merci !

- Non, c'est normal ! Surtout que je n'ai pas été très présente pour toi ces derniers temps pour toi, ma chérie !

_Je me suis alors jetée dans ses bras. J'adorais ma mère, je l'admirais comme j'admirais mon père. J'étais fière d'eux, je les trouvais beaux et intelligents._

_Pendant une semaine, je passais mon temps avec ma mère dans sa chambre à m'entraîner à me coiffer mais aussi à m'habiller. J'avais vu, avec surprise, arriver une nouvelle et complète garde-robe dont j'allais emmener une partie à l'école._

_Cette semaine fut la meilleure semaine que j'ai jamais passé avec ma mère, nous fûmes tellement complices que j'en garde encore un souvenir heureux et nostalgique._

**Quatrième rentrée.**

_Comme toujours, dans le train, mes premiers contacts de l'année avec Harry et ses amis furent émaillés d'insultes. J'étais celle qui injuriait le plus et mes amis n'étaient pas en reste. Notre degré de répartie, d'intolérance et de méchanceté était si élevé que les Gryffondors se révélaient souvent à courts de mots. J'ai sali son ami Ron concernant sa fortune, sa robe de soirée et sa mère._

_Plus tard, j'ai insulté les parents de Weasley et je m'en suis prit à la mère de Harry. Je trouve pourtant que sa mère était si belle et avait l'air si aimante. Comme il m'a retourné l'affront, j'ai voulu lui lancer un sort tant j'étais en colère. Là, mes souvenirs furent un peu flous mais néanmoins cuisants. Le professeur Maugrey m'a transformée en fouine. Ce fut humiliant, très humiliant. Le regard complaisant et méprisant d'Harry le fut plus encore. Je croyais mon cœur déjà brisé mais il devait rester des gros morceaux en bon état._

**Les Champions de la Coupe de Feu**

_C'était horrible ! SON nom avait surgit de la coupe de feu, SON nom ! Qui, qui avait bien pu faire cela ! Lorsque je le vis les épaules basses, son regard cherchant le soutien de ses amis, je compris qu'une fois encore, le destin se jouait de lui. Je savais que ce n'était pas lui qui avait mit le papier dans la coupe ! Certes, je l'accusais d'aimer tirer la couverture à lui mais je savais pertinemment qu'il était d'une réelle modestie._

_Hélas, portée par le mouvement qui touchait les trois maisons qu'étaient Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et ma propre maison, je dus comme tout le monde critiquer, humilier, huer Harry. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, je portais même ce badge créé par les Poufsouffle ! L'auriez-vous cru que c'était eux les créateurs ? Ce badge que Montague épingla d'office sur ma robe. Montague, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, avec qui je devais aller au bal. C'était une décision de nos parents respectifs. On parlait déjà de nous fiancer. Il n'était pas laid non mais il n'était pas Harry. Le plus horrible, c'est qu'il n'avait pas traîné pour me peloter et me voler des baisers. Je détestais cela. J'avais rêvé que mes premiers baisers me viennent d'Harry. Je n'en revenais pas d'y croire encore._

**La première épreuve**

_J'étais assise dans les gradins, accompagnée de mes "gorilles" et de Pansy. Nous avions assisté à l'épreuve du beau Cédric Diggory. Je dis beau parce que toutes les filles le trouvaient canon et craquant. Quant à moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Harry. Après le passage de Fleur Delacour et de Victor Krum, je savais que le Gryffondor allait affronter le pire des dragons, le magyar à pointes._

_Les dragonniers venaient d'attacher le monstre sous nos yeux. Je tremblais de la tête au pied en imaginant mon Harry s'approcher de cette bête. Il arriva dans l'antre du dragon, si frêle, si petit par rapport à ses adversaires et pourtant son regard était déterminé. Commença alors un combat épique entre le survivant et le monstre antédiluvien. Harry appela son balai et virevolta autour de l'animal pour attraper l'œuf d'or. Mon cœur sortait de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il frôlait la mort et que les griffes, les dents ou le feu du monstre s'approchaient trop de lui. Je me surpris même à laisser couler une larme unique sur ma joue. Que j'étais fière de lui ! Il l'avait, il avait réussi à l'attraper. Tout le stade hurlait de joie… moi aussi ! C'était la première fois que je pouvais crier mon amour. Je vis même Crabbe et Goyle l'applaudir. Ses plus virulents critiques avaient fini par admettre qu'il avait eut beaucoup de courage et de talent dans cette première épreuve. La plupart avait prit conscience que ce n'était peut être pas lui qui avait mit son nom dans la coupe._

**Le bal de Noël**

_Ce bal, j'aurais dû y aller avec lui. Ce soir-là, j'ai prit le plus grand soin de mon aspect. Je revêtis donc de ma robe de bal. Je sais qu'elle ne respectait pas les canons imposés par l'école mais ma mère n'avait pas voulu que je porte autre chose. C'était un long fourreau de soie blanche parsemé d'étoiles argentées. Il avait de fines, très fines bretelles argentées. Le décolleté avant descendait un peu plus bas que le creux de mes seins. Celui de l'arrière atteignait la chute de mes reins. J'ai su bien plus tard que ce n'était pas une robe qu'une fille de quatorze devait porter. J'étais trop jeune et elle me transformait littéralement en vamp. Je commençais mon maquillage suivant les conseils de ma mère. J'arrivais dans notre salle commune où m'attendait déjà Montague. Je vis à son regard légèrement lubrique que j'étais belle. Je me savais belle mais mon rang et mon argent souvent me mettaient le doute dans mon esprit. Il tendit son bras pour que j'y pose le mien. Montague était ce qu'il était mais il était un vrai galant homme. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la grande salle. Je vis Harry en haut de l'escalier. Il était magnifique. A ce spectacle mon cœur se serra et mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Il n'était pas pour moi. Je savais qu'il avait demandé à Cho Chang de venir au bal avec lui. Cette idiote lui avait préféré Cédric. Pff, je savais qu'elle n'avait aucun goût. Je vis Granger entrer avec Krum. Là, encore, j'étais choquée que cette fille n'y aille pas avec Harry. Le bal fut mémorable aucun de nous l'oublia. J'enrageais de jalousie de voir mon Harry danser avec cette Patil. Je quittais ce bal très tôt. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me rendais compte que je l'évitais de plus en plus. Oui, je pense que je n'en pouvais plus._

**Mon petit bilan de fin de bal et de fin d'année.**

_J'avais donc quitté le bal plus tôt que prévu et j'étais montée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'y trouvais un couple que je menaçais de ma baguette. Je bloquais la porte d'un sort, et m'en jetais un autre pour ne pas souffrir du froid avec ma très légère robe. Je m'approchais du bord et me demandais si je ne me jetterais pas au bas de la tour. L'envie de suicide était forte en moi. Cela me rappela l'affirmation, deux jours auparavant, du Professeur Rogue : "Drena, vous êtes figée dans vos haines, vos goûts, votre éducation, vos amours, vous êtes exclusive et psychorigide. Vous souffrirez de votre façon d'être". Je me rendais compte qu'il avait raison._

_Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus d'être amoureuse de lui. Je ne supportais plus de souffrir de cela. Je me méprisais, je me plaignais. J'estimais que j'étais une pauvre loque. J'aimais sans aucun espoir. Il fallait que j'oublie cet amour, il fallait que je le cache, il fallait que je le cèle, il fallait que je le close. Je vivais un amour caché, un amour sans espoir, un clos-amour. Oui, un clos-amour !_

**Éloignée mais proche**

_Dans les mois qui suivirent, je tentais comme je pouvais de l'éviter mais mes "amis" me poussaient à l'insulter. De même, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui lors de sa plongée au fond du lac et lors de ses perpétuelles péripéties._

**Le Retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

_La finale de la coupe de feu fut mémorable et d'une tristesse sans nom. Tout d'abord, Harry revint avec le corps sans vie de Cédric. Puis nous apprîmes que Lord Voldemort était de retour. C'était une horreur, il avait saigné Harry pour revenir en entier et avait tenté de le tuer. J'étais inquiète car plus rien n'empêcherait que mes camarades Serpentards et moi-même soyons astreints à devenir Mangemorts. Cette peur surpassa tout. Ma colère, mon chagrin ET ma peur fit que dans le train de retour, j'insultais avec haine avec Harry et ses nombreux amis. Crabbe, Goyle et moi-même furent submergé par les sorts des Weasley et de Harry. Un des jumeaux me marcha dessus alors que j'étais défigurée. Je m'en fichais, j'avais peur, Voldemort me voudrait dans ses rangs à cause de mon père._

_

* * *

  
_

**Bien seule**

_Cet été-là, je fus bien seule. Mes parents passèrent la plupart de leur temps auprès du Mage Noir ou au Ministère de la Magie. Je restais souvent dans ma chambre où je parcourais mon album sur Harry. Je pleurais des fleuves de larmes. Je ne fus jamais si proche du suicide tant j'étais dépressive. Peu de choses arrivaient à me sortir de cet état. Je ne l'aurais avoué à personne. Personne ne devait savoir que j'étais une âme solitaire. C'était mon secret et cela devait le rester._

_

* * *

  
_

**Rentrée et Pouvoir**

_Cette cinquième rentrée se révéla assez intéressante. J'avais le badge de préfet et je savais quel pouvoir je pouvais en tirer. Evidemment, toute l'amertume accumulée l'été m'avait poussé à m'en vanter auprès d'Harry. Je décidais de me moquer de lui en le comparant à son ami qui lui était préfet. Je le menaçais de lui ôter des points au moindre faux-pas. Je m'étais déjà acharnée sur un premier année._

**Absence de Hagrid et Arrivée d'Ombrage**

_Je savais que cette rentrée fragilisait Harry et ses amis surtout que depuis le retour du Mage Noir, il avait été accusé de mentir. Je savais aussi par mon père que le Ministère allait "prendre les mesures nécessaires" pour qu'il arrête de "mentir" sur Lord Voldemort et que l'école soit plus "calme". De plus, son ami garde-chasse Hagrid avait disparu et il n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il était._

_C'est alors que le Ministère agit et envoya une odieuse bonne femme qui déjà détestait Harry car il s'était sorti de son procès contre le Magenmagot. Cette "personne" s'appelait Dolorès Ombrage. Elle était rondouillarde et tout de rose vêtue. Il y eut certes des avantages à son arrivée comme le fait qu'elle privilégia mon équipe de Quidditch contre celle des Gryffondors._

**Les Gryffondors et le Quidditch**

_Harry devint capitaine des Gryffondors et "embaucha" Ron dans l'équipe. Je m'amusais à créer des paroles pour une chanson pour "glorifier" les défaites de Weasley. Après tout mon talent pour l'écriture s'était déjà révélé dans mes poèmes sur Harry quelques années auparavant mais c'était bien fini. Mon amour était en train de se transformer en haine. Je fus très virulente et j'accumulais les insultes les plus basses._

**Brigade Inquisitoriale**

_Mon cœur meurtri trouva néanmoins une certaine satisfaction quand Dolorès Ombrage interdit à Harry de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce fut son ami Ron qui avait obtenu le poste de capitaine. Les Gryffondors sombrèrent dans un abîme de défaites. J'en jubilais._

_J'entrais alors dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale crée par Ombrage. Ma haine recouvrait de plus en plus mon amour. Je me vengeais avec acharnement sur les Gryffondors. Ombrage et moi soupçonnions Harry et ses "nombreux" amis de se réunir. Ombrage pensait même qu'ils étaient une "armée". La Brigade Inquisitoriale dont j'étais le chef espionnait et questionnait toute l'école. Nous allions bientôt démanteler leur "réseau"._

_Finalement, l'une d'entre-eux les trahit et nous entrâmes dans la salle sur demande. Ce fut la débandade parmi eux. Nous lançâmes les sorts pour les intercepter. La plupart purent s'échapper. J'avais réussi à arrêter Harry avec le Maléfice du Croche-pied. Je jubilais, je me vengeais de mon amour lacéré. Je fus félicitée par Ombrage. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui fut capturé, ses amis Granger, Weasley fille et garçon, Londubat et Lovegood._

_Je ne compris pas vraiment mais il sembla qu'ils réussirent à aller au Ministère._

_Au cours de cette même année, Montague, mon "fiancé" attitré disparut un bon petit moment, m'épargnant ainsi ses pelotages intensifs et ses baisers repoussants. Plus tard, il m'avoua avec une honnêteté rare pour un Serpentard que les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient enfermé dans une armoire trouvée dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y était resté plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les toilettes du quatrième étage._

**Mon père à Azkhaban et fin de l'année**

_Je ne sus jamais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Mon père et ma mère voulurent me protéger et me cachèrent beaucoup de choses. Du coup, ma colère augmenta. Non seulement, il ne m'aimait pas mais en plus il avait mit mon père en prison. Je le menaçais de mort. Il se moqua de moi, après tout, il avait réussi à repousser une première attaque de Voldemort._

_Complètement accablée, j'attendais néanmoins et avec impatience le moment de me retrouver sans adultes aux alentours. Je savais que l'occasion se présenterait dans le train. Hélas, toute l'Armée de Dumbledore nous jetèrent, à Crabbe, Goyle et moi-même une grande quantité de sorts. J'avais l'impression que l'expérience de l'année précédente en dix fois pire. Ils nous balancèrent dans les filets de bagage._

_Ce fut dans cet état que ma mère me récupéra._

_

* * *

  
_

**Eté inquiétant**

_Je pensais vivre un été normal comme tous les autres mais, un soir, je vis surgir ma tante Bellatrix. Ma mère et moi étions tranquillement installées devant la cheminée en train de boire notre thé du soir quand la "folle" déboula devant nous._

- Bonsoir, Narcissa, bonsoir, Drena !

- Bellatrix ! Que fais-tu là ? Que veux-tu ?

- IL veut "la" voir ! Sans toi !

- Oh, non, s'il te plait non !

- Elle n'a pas le choix et toi non plus !

_Je me résignais. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais un avenir bien glorieux. Et puis, je me devais de faire mon possible auprès du Lord Noir afin qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à ma famille. Ma tante me mit un portoloin dans la main et je me retrouvais juste devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix, à peine une seconde après, était à mes côtés._

- Monseigneur ! _Dit-elle_.

- Va-t'en ! Je veux parler seul à seule avec cette belle jeune fille !

_Je ne pus retenir un frisson de peur. Ma tante et tous les sous-fifres quittèrent les lieux. Nous étions dans une sombre grotte seulement illuminée par des torches et autres bougies disséminées de ci de là._

- Alors voilà enfin l'héritière des Malefoy devant moi. Es-tu prête à accepter ta première mission ?

- Oui, Monseigneur ! _Répondis-je d'une voix rendue pâteuse par la peur_.

- Ecoutes-moi bien ! Tu as jusque la fin de la prochaine année scolaire pour accomplir ta mission qui est double. Tout d'abord, tu dois trouver un moyen de faire entrer mes Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard sans que quiconque ne puisse nous détecter. Et ensuite, durant le même temps, tu dois tuer ce vieillard fini qu'est Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Tuer le Directeur ?

- Refuserais-tu cet ordre ?

- Non, Monseigneur, c'est qu'il est si fort !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il commence à s'affaiblir ! Sinon, n'oublies pas que j'ai des moyens de te faire plier ? Tu tiens à ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Tu tiens à la vie ?

_La menace était claire. Si je ne voulais pas que mes parents soient tués et si je voulais vivre, je devais lui obéir._

- Oui, Maître !

- Alors, as-tu compris ta mission ?

- Je... Oui ! Je dois faire entrer vos Mangemorts avec discrétion et tuer le Directeur avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Oui, c'est cela ! Tu peux partir et n'oublies de garder le secret... "évidemment" !

_J'opinais de la tête._

- Bellatrix !_ Hurla t-il_

_Cette dernière entra alors dans la "salle du trône" et me remit à nouveau un portoloin qui me permit d'arriver dans le salon que j'avais quitté peu de temps auparavant. Ma mère s'y trouvait et se jeta sur moi._

- Oh, ma chérie, mon ange ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Il m'a donné une mission !

- Ne me dis rien ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle doit rester confidentielle !

- Oh maman ! Je le déteste !

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais !

_Je me mis alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans le cou de ma mère qui me cajolait. Le reste de mes vacances, je devais les passer avec ma mère sur la Riviera française. Nous voulions oublier notre avenir sinistre pendant quelques semaines encore._

**Merci Montague**

_Je passais le début de mon été à réfléchir à la façon d'accomplir ma mission. Je me morfondais._

_Puis le destin m'envoya Montague. Le but de sa venue était de reprendre une relation qui pouvait rester platonique si je le voulais. J'accédais à sa demande. J'en connaissais la véritable raison. Il avait eu vent que le Lord m'avait confié une mission d'importance. Il voulait être au plus près de moi pour se rapprocher de notre Maître. Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients._

_L'été fut alors plus décontracté et nous passions le mois d'août en villégiature dans le sud de la France. Alors que nous jouions à transplaner, en France, le permis peut être passé à quinze ans, Montague me rappela son "aventure" avec l'armoire à disparaître. Il me raconta qu'en fait, il y en avait très peu de ces armoires mais qu'elles étaient toujours deux par deux et que pendant son séjour à l'intérieur, il avait remarqué qu'elle était reliée à celle d'un magasin. Il s'agissait de Barjow et Beurk. J'avais trouvé la solution._

**Pauvre Mme Guipure**

_J'étais dans la boutique de Mme Guipure à essayer une nouvelle robe quand Il y entra avec ses amis. Je pinçais du nez et insultait son amie Hermione. Pour faire juste mesure, ma mère s'y mit aussi. Les insultes fusèrent de tous bords. La haine est si proche de l'amour, je trouve. Ma mère et moi finirent par quitter la boutique. Je tremblais comme à chaque fois ! Je ne retins qu'une seule chose de cet incident, ce qu'Harry avait grandit et qu'il était encore plus beau si possible. Je m'étais dit que s'il grandissait encore, il me dépasserait allègrement bien que je sois une jeune fille de grande taille._

**Barjow et Beurk**

_J'arrivais enfin, je ne sus comment, à m'éclipser et quitter la présence imposante de ma mère. Elle me surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Je savais qu'elle craignait pour ma vie depuis que Voldemort m'avait donné une mission. Je devais réparer une armoire qui se trouver à Poudlard afin qu'elle puisse permettre "l'entrée" de Poudlard pour les Mangemorts. Je poussais la porte de chez Barjow et Beurk. Je me présentais à lui avec toute la superbe dont était capable une Malefoy. Je voyais bien que cet homme avait à la fois peur de moi mais aussi m'en voulait de mes questions qu'il devinait lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait apparemment m'aider si facilement et réclamait une somme conséquente pour l'armoire. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver. Je lui montrais alors un sceau représentant le symbole de Lord Voldemort. Je le menaçais aussi de Fenrir Greyback. Je lui demandais de mettre l'armoire qui était dans son magasin de côté et de ne pas la vendre. Je partis alors en lui interdisant de parler de ceci à qui que ce soit y compris ma mère._

_

* * *

  
_

**Avant-dernière rentrée**

_La rentrée que je ne pouvais manquer m'avait effrayée tout l'été. Je ne voulais pas mettre mes camarades d'école en danger même si j'en détestais une bonne partie. Je ne voulais pas mettre mes parents en danger de mort non plus. Je ne voulais pas trahir Harry et son mentor. Je ne voulais surtout pas tuer ce dernier. J'étais déchirée._

_Alors que nous étions dans notre compartiment avec Goyle, Crabbe et Pansy quand Blaise nous rejoignit après sa convocation par Slughorn. Il y eut quelque chose de bizarre avec la porte. Blaise atterrit sur les genoux de Goyle. Je vis alors une basket et un pied surgir de nulle part. C'était une basket d'Harry. Comment je le savais ? Je le savais car rien de ce que faisait ou portait Harry ne m'échappait. Ainsi donc, Harry continuait à sortir de l'ordinaire et possédait une cape d'invisibilité._

_J'interrogeais Blaise sur les raisons de sa convocation. Je faisais attention à ce que Harry installé dans le filet à bagage n'entende rien de compromettant. Je fis semblant de m'étonner, à l'énoncé des noms de autres convoqués, que Londubat en fit partie, alors que je rageais que la weaslette ait été autant privilégiée. Personne parmi les filles de Poudlard n'ignorait que cette "fille" était amoureuse d'Harry. Je craignais qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux !_

_Parmi mon discours, j'eus cette phrase acide et amère :_

- ... mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale, celle-là ?

- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien ! _Me répondit Pansy_. Même toi, Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !

- Je ne toucherais jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie, _se récria Blaise_.

_J'écoutais ce dernier qui continua à parler de Slughorn et je laissais échapper que je risquais de finir ma scolarité à Poudlard à la fin de 6ème année. Je voulais que Harry saches que j'étais perdue pour le côté de la lumière. Je voulais que mes amis soient au courant et éventuellement qu'ils soient là pour me soutenir._

_Le train arriva enfin à l'école. Quand Goyle prit sa valise, il cogna Harry qui gémit de douleur. Je laissais partir mes amis devant. Je lançais un Petrificus Totalus et Harry chuta à mes pieds. Je me moquais de lui et ma hargne ayant submergé mon amour, je lui donnais des coups de pieds. Je quittais le compartiment en lui marchant sur les mains._

**Observation**

_Il m'observait, je le savais, je l'ai vu. Il ferait un très mauvais espion. Mes amis me l'avait fait remarquer. Pansy était désolée pour moi que cette observation ne soit pas amoureuse. Moi aussi, je l'observais encore comme à mon habitude. Comme je m'y attendais au cours de l'été, il avait encore grandi et je devais lever la tête pour croiser ses yeux brûlants de haine. Il n'avait pas avalé mes coups de pied. Pour la première fois, je commençais à moins penser à lui. Ma mission me prenait tout mon esprit et mon temps. Je savais que mes parents étaient en danger de mort si je n'exécutais pas les ordres. Il fallait en plus que j'échappe à "l'espionnage" d'Harry._

**Premier Cours de potion avec Slughorn**

_Je devais bien avouer que s'il était indifférent à ma personne et s'il ne favorisait pas plus les Serpentards que les autres maisons, Slughorn rendait les cours intéressants. Il nous parla de Felix Felicis, dont je me fichais, de Veritaserum et Polynectar qui eurent l'air d'interpeller Harry et ses amis et de l'Amortentia qui me donna envie d'en avoir et d'en user sur Harry. Nous dûmes tenter de faire une potion de Mort Volante et obtenir ainsi la récompense d'une fiole de Felix Felicis. Je voulais gagner et je tentais tout pour cela, en vain ! Aussi incroyable que cela soit, ce fut Harry qui gagna. Quelle ne fut pas la déconvenue de Granger._

_**Mes premiers pas d'apprentie Mangemort**_

_Tout en cherchant à me faire bien voir par Slughorn, je commençais mes recherches pour réparer l'armoire. Pour faire cela, je devais avoir les coudées franches. C'était difficile avec Harry et ses compagnons d'être tranquille. L'armoire se trouvait à disposition dans la Salle sur Demande. Il me fallait des sentinelles mais qui ne se fassent pas remarquer. Les malheureux Crabbe et Goyle étaient par trop "reconnaissable" pour me servir. C'est ainsi qu'avec Pansy, nous commençâmes à collecter les ingrédients suivants : chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours, sangsues, poudre de corne de Bicorne en poudre, polygonum, sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, peau de serpent d'arbre, un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence. Avec ce dernier ingrédient, il semblera clair et élémentaire, même aux plus mauvais potionnistes, que nous voulions fabriquer du Polynectar. Pansy et moi-même nettoyèrent les brosses à cheveux de deux de nos camarades. Les cheveux collectés patientèrent dans des petits sacs en papier._

_La fatigue commença à faire sentir car je compulsais jusque tard dans la nuit les livres de la bibliothèque pour en apprendre un maximum, usant à ce moment-là de mes prérogatives de préfète. Pendant ce temps-là, je multipliais les stratégies pour que d'autres personnes fassent des tentatives pour tuer le Directeur à ma place, dont cette pauvre Katie Bell._

_Le stress me rendait de plus en plus malade. Plus les semaines passèrent plus l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de mes parents m'inquiétait. Je n'avais plus très faim. Mes cheveux devinrent ternes, je maigrissais et des cernes "maquillaient" mes yeux. Pansy et Blaise s'inquiétèrent pour moi._

**Fête de Noël de Slughorn et ses suites**

_Alors que je revenais de mes recherches au sein de la bibliothèque et de la salle sur demande, je fus surprise dans les couloirs. Je décidais d'user de la réputation d'opportuniste que l'on me prêtait. Ils crurent tous que j'avais souhaité participer sans y être invitée à la fête de Slughorn. Le Professeur Rogue ayant comprit mon mensonge, me prit à part et je dus déjouer ses soupçons sur la fille Bell, entre autres._

_Hélas, à partir de ce jour-là, Harry multiplia ses filatures à mon encontre. Il surprit deux ou trois de nos mouvements, m'entendit discuter avec Crabbe de ma mission, il sut aussi que j'usais de la Salle sur Demande._

**Mimi Geignarde et un Harry violent**

_J'avais prit l'habitude de me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Etrangement, je me confiais très souvent à cette pauvre Mimi Geignarde, cette sang de bourbe assassinée soixante ans auparavant. Elle m'écoutait et essayait de me consoler._

_Un jour, début mai, alors que je désespérais d'arriver à réparer l'armoire, je déversais mon chagrin auprès d'elle : "Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... Ça ne marchera jamais... Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il me tuerait..."._

_Je venais à peine de finir cette phrase que je vis Harry dans le miroir qui me faisait face. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs sorts. De plus en plus haineuse de ne pas arriver à le stopper, je me préparer à un "endoloris". Il fut plus rapide que moi et j''entendis alors le mot "sectumsempra". J'eus l'impression qu'un géant m'avait foncé dessus. J'étais allongée. Sous ma main, quelque chose de poisseux coulait. J'eus à peine la force de soulever ma main qui se crispa sur des dizaines de coupures sur tout mon buste et mon visage. Chaque blessure laissait sourdre mon sang. Je savais que ce sort devait me tuer. Harry marmonnait des "non" puis Mimi se mit à hurler "AU MEURTRE !". Je vis Séverus qui commença à me soigner. La douleur reflua et je me sentais un peu apathique. Il me releva et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh fut scandalisée et me pouponna._

**Exécution de ma mission**

_Quand je me fus remise après de longs jours, je repris ma mission avec diligence. Sans cesse, il rodait ou essayait de me parler, je savais qu'il voulait s'excuser, se faire pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais cru mourir. L'homme, que j'aimais et que j'admirais au-delà des mots, avait voulu me tuer. En dehors de ma mission, j'étais très taciturne et ne parlais guère, même à mes amis. Ceux-ci s'inquiétaient beaucoup._

_Une autre chose me perturbait fortement. Je devais tuer le Directeur. La simple idée de tuer me hérissait par tout ce qu'elle implique. J'avais peur d'y perdre mon âme, mon esprit et mon innocence. Qui plus est, Dumbledore était d'une extrême gentillesse envers moi comme s'il espérait que je le rejoigne lui plutôt que Voldemort. Séverus Rogue aussi me poussait à ne pas céder à cette mission. Il avait, non, ils avaient, tous les deux, deviné quelle était ma mission. J'étais désespérée, je ne me voyais pas avouer à mon père que, finalement, malgré ses critiques vis à vis de lui, je l'aimais bien le "vieux fou". Je me demande si ce n'est pas exprès que j'ai foiré ou fait foirer les complots pour le tuer._

_Enfin, je réussis à réparer l'armoire. Je la testais plusieurs fois en passant de celle de Barjow et Beurk à celle de Poudlard et inversement. Une fois cela fait, je courus envoyer un hibou à un Mangemort intermédiaire qui devait avertir le Lord Noir. J'avais ordonné à Barjow et Beurk de livrer l'armoire chez mes parents à la fin de mes essais._

_J'étais restée dans la volière. J'attendais le message qui m'indiquerait le début de l'attaque car je savais que je devrais alors en profiter pour tuer le Directeur. Mon hibou finit par arriver. J'y trouvais un message de ma tante m'enjoignant à me préparer à cette attaque qui aurait lieu sous quelques minutes. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la salle sur demande lorsque je vis quelqu'un sur un balai qui atterrissait sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. C'était le Directeur. Je me mis à courir alors à perdre haleine pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Bientôt arrivée, je vis Rogue du coin de l'œil. Il me dévisageait inquiet mais n'interrompit pas ma course. J'ignorais que l'attaque avait déjà commencé depuis de longues minutes._

_J'arrivais en haut de la tour et je menaçais le vieillard. Il cherchait à me faire changer d'avis en me disant que je n'étais pas une meurtrière. Il jetait de temps à autre un regard à côté de lui. Connaissant mon Harry et son utilisation intempestif de sa cape d'invisibilité, mon instinct me dit qu'il se trouvait là. Mon hésitation était déjà grande mais de le savoir présent me fit baisser la main un peu plus. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'arriva Séverus Rogue qui lança un Avada contre son mentor. Aussitôt, il me prit par la main et nous nous mîmes à redescendre les escaliers._

_La suite fut pour moi dans un grand brouillard. Je crois qu'Harry nous a suivi. Nous avons continué à courir. Je vis de nombreux corps au sol. Séverus m'entraîna en dehors de Poudlard afin que nous puissions transplaner. Ce fut tout ce que je puis me rappeler de ce jour si grave._

**Manoir Malefoy ou Manoir Riddle ?**

_Je finis par arriver au Manoir Malefoy et je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour m'y reposer. J'appelais un elfe de maison afin qu'il m'apporte une potion de sommeil. Des palpitations animaient mon cœur et je me sentais mal. Une fois cette potion bue, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée._

_Ce fut ma mère qui, tout doucement, vint me réveiller. Un baiser sur le front et une main sur la joue me sortit lentement du sommeil. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je fondis en larmes. A travers mes sanglots, je lui expliquais que ma mission m'avait lacéré le cœur, que je n'avais pas pu tuer le Directeur et qu'inconsciemment je retardais l'autre partie de cette mission. Elle me berça et me réconforta. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi aurait été bien en peine de tuer le vieil homme. Elle me confia aussi que c'était par amour pour mon père qu'elle le suivait dans ses folies envers le Seigneur Noir et qu'elle regrettait d'y voir son unique enfant plongé. Elle essuya nos larmes respectives avec un de ses superbes mouchoirs en dentelles. Elle me poussa à me lever, procéder à mes ablutions et à m'habiller pour aller rejoindre le Lord qui avait élu domicile au manoir Malefoy._

_A cette nouvelle, mes yeux se transformèrent en rondelles. J'allais devoir supporter le Lord. Malgré mes talents d'occlumens, je craignais par-dessus tout qu'il soit capable de lire mes sentiments pour le Survivant. Je m'habillais de la façon la plus austère possible._

_Arrivée dans la Grande Salle de Bal, où ma mère m'avait dit d'aller, je vis Voldemort assis sur une sorte de trône. Des frissons me parcoururent quand d'un doigt, il m'indiqua de m'approcher. Je m'agenouillais à ses pieds._

- Je ne suis pas content, jeune Malefoy !

- Pardon, my Lord !

- Ne me réponds pas ! TU devais tuer Dumbledore ! A cause de toi, je dois changer mes plans. En tuant le Directeur à ta place, mon meilleur espion s'est retrouvé obligé de se dévoiler aux regards de l'autre camp ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Rien, my Lord, je suis inexcusable !

- Bien, tu as une bonne attitude ! Je vais réfléchir à ton cas ! Allez vas t'en ! Me _répondit-il avec un revers de la main_.

_Je pus quitter les lieux et je poussais un énorme soupir une fois sortie._

_

* * *

  
_

**Période sombre**

Notre manoir, qui était pourtant immense, semblait plus petit depuis que le Lord et ses sbires s'y étaient installé. La soixantaine de chambre était occupée. Les Parkinson y avaient été installés. Du coup, Pansy et moi passions des heures ensemble. Voldemort avait l'air d'oublier plus ou moins notre présence. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des hommes matures. Nous subissions leurs avances de façon intempestive. Sinon, le Lord s'était emparé de la baguette de mon père, ce dernier n'avait rien compris.

Nous devions assister aux tortures soumises aux "ennemis". Nous dûmes aussi parfois y participer. Par contre, étrangement, aucuns d'entre-nous ne dû subir l'apposition de la marque. Peut être parce qu'Il était en train de véritablement prendre le pouvoir. Il le prenait certes de façon larvée et en faisant "entrer" ses hommes dans les milieux de pouvoir. Du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin des jeunes générations mais nous devions rester sous ses yeux. Au cours d'une des séances de torture, il tua Charity Burbage, l'ancien professeur d'étude des Moldus de Poudlard.

Tous les jeunes Mangemorts furent enrôlés dans les corps des "rafleurs". Nous profitions avec mes amis pour parler. Je découvris ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle étaient on ne peut plus virulents et haineux. Devant leurs propos, je m'éloignais le plus souvent d'eux même si Voldemort s'obstinait à me les mettre sur le dos comme "adjoints". Je préférais papoter avec ma vieille amie, Pansy et en apprendre un peu plus sur Blaise et Théodore qui se révélèrent très agréables. Malgré qu'ils soient Serpentards, je pus découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas, eux non plus, la marque sur leur bras. Nous tenions tous les quatre des conciliables le plus souvent possible. Nous y décidions de "l'application" de nos missions. Jamais nous ne tuions ou torturions des moldus, des sangs-mêlés ou même des "traitres-à-leur-sang" ! Nous nous rendîmes compte que nous étions des rebelles. Nous ne pouvions pas partir et laisser nos parents respectifs aux mains du mage noir mais nous ne voulions néanmoins pas appliquer ses projets iniques.

**Harry et ses amis**

_Mes "adjoints" et moi étions de retour d'une mission d'espionnage depuis quelques minutes quand les rafleurs arrivèrent avec trois nouveaux prisonniers. L'un des Mangemorts reconnurent Granger. Personnellement, je reconnus Ron Weasley, et l'être boursouflée et difforme m'apparut être Harry. Quand on me demanda de le reconnaître formellement, je mentis. Il était hors de question que je trahisse mon amour. Granger fut torturée par ma tante Bella. Par une manœuvre digne d'Harry Potter, ils réussirent à s'évader. Harry me prit ma baguette. Cela mit un doute profond dans mes convictions. S'il était capable d'un tel "coup", il serait surement capable de nous débarrasser du Lord. Dans les jours qui suivirent, j'avais bien réfléchi. Ma décision resta secrète. Je ne voulais plus aider le Seigneur Noir. A chaque mission, je m'arrangeais pour la faire échouer. Dorénavant, j'étais du côté de la lumière et personne ne le saurait jamais._

**Violence et viol**

_Au cours des semaines qui suivirent malgré les très bonnes avancées du Lord dans sa prise du pouvoir, le stress gagna les rangs des Mangemorts. Certains commencèrent à copuler à tour de bras pour se... "décontracter". Il vint un moment, ou pour certains les veuves, les prisonnières (et prisonniers pour les homos), ne suffirent plus. Ils finirent par s'attaquer aux jeunes sorcières et sorciers qui se trouvaient à portée de leur main. Si certains avaient leurs parents ou des grand-frères pour les protéger, ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy ou de moi._

_Ainsi, un jour que nous nous promenions dans le parc Malefoy, deux hommes dont nous ignorions le nom nous attrapèrent et nous emmenèrent à l'abri des fourrés. Nous nous débattions fortement. Pansy était forte, très forte. Elle se démenait bien plus que moi et son tortionnaire avait du mal à la tenir. Ce dernier appela son ami à sa rescousse. Croyant pour simplement me tenir par le poignet tout aidant son ami, mon agresseur se porta à son aide. Alors que mon amie griffait violemment son bourreau, les deux hommes se mirent à l'empoigner plus fermement. J'y vis là l'occasion de me libérer. Je réussis sans problème et me mit à courir. Mon propre persécuteur voulut me courir après mais son collègue l'appela à nouveau à son secours. Pansy avait voulu bénéficier de mon départ et devint difficile à tenir. N'osant pas revenir l'aider. Je me cachais sous un buisson. Et là, je vis... je vis ma meilleure amie subir l'infâme souillure. Je pleurais de chagrin pour mon amie et de honte pour ne pas l'avoir aidée. J'attendis là. Au bout d'un moment, je préférais ne plus regarder. Les gémissements de plaisir des deux hommes et de douleur de Pansy cessèrent. Le crissement des gravillons m'apprit qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Je me relevais et rejoignis mon amie en égrenant une litanie d'excuses. Elle avait les yeux secs et... morts ! Je l'avais laissée tomber. Je m'excusais à nouveau. Elle me regarda. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me réconfortait. Elle me dit que je ne pouvais pas la défendre, c'était des hommes et nous n'étions que des jeunes filles. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle se vengerait et que ces hommes mourraient avant la fin de la guerre. Je me proposais de l'aider à les tuer puis de l'aider à se laver. Je l'emmenais dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Je la laissais se laver et partis chercher deux ou trois potions. L'une d'entre elle était une potion abortive d'après rapport sexuel. Nous nous couchâmes dans mon lit dans les bras l'une de l'autre nous réconfortant chacune. J'avais eut la chance incroyable d'échapper à un viol. Je ne remercierais jamais assez les dieux. Alors que nous nous endormions, nous nous jurâmes de garder cet épisode secret au moins jusqu'à ce que ces hommes passent en jugement lorsqu'Harry aurait tué le Lord._

**La Bataille finale**

_Les semaines qui suivirent furent riches en événements. Harry défraya la chronique, comme de coutume._

_Alors que la bataille finale allait commencer, je fus envoyée avec Crabbe et Goyle pour rechercher Harry. Nous nous mîmes aux aguets, à proximité de la salle sur demande, cachés par des sorts de désillusion. Harry et ses amis arrivèrent alors et entrèrent dans la pièce. Quelques secondes après, nous étions derrière eux. Crabbe devint alors incontrôlable et rempli d'une haine que je ne comprenais pas. Je dis à mes deux comparses que Voldemort le voulait vivant mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas._

_Crabbe était complètement fou, il lui envoyait sorts impardonnables sur sorts impardonnables. Il allait me le tuer ! Je me mis à hurler : "Ne le tuez pas" ! A plusieurs reprises, ayant trop peur pour lui, je criais ces quatre mots. Mon Harry, il allait tuer mon Harry, cette espèce de malade. Pendant ce temps-là, je devais éviter les sorts des amis d'Harry. Finalement, cet idiot de Crabbe lança un feudeymon. Nous nous retrouvons tous à vouloir échapper à ce sort non contrôlé. Nous courrons dans tous les sens. Mes poumons me brûlent et je commence à tousser. Un objet sous le souffle du feu frappa Goyle à la tempe. Je le récupérais dans mes bras avant qu'il ne tombe. Il était lourd, très lourd, trop pour mon petit gabarit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire sans baguette. Soudain, je vis Harry surgir sur un gros balai accompagné par ses amis. Son ami voulut le décourager de nous sauver mais c'était plus fort que Harry. Il ne laissait jamais les gens mourir. Il n'avait pas pu laisser tuer Pettigrew. Ce dernier s'en était vanté auprès de nous. Granger et Weasley me prirent Goyle._

_Harry prit ma main et me fit monter derrière lui. Je dus lui tenir la taille. Jamais, jamais je n'avais pu le toucher comme cela. Je ne sus pas s'il s'en rendit compte mais j'en profitais pour poser ma tête contre son torse et pour sentir son odeur de mâle. Je tenais mon Harry dans mes bras, j'en profitais au maximum car je savais que cela ne se renouvellerai jamais. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Hélas, tout a une fin et nous arrivâmes à sortir de la salle. Harry et moi nous écroulèrent contre un mur. Goyle m'y rejoignit. C'est alors que deux Mangemorts attaquèrent, nous permettant alors de nous enfuir._

_Dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard, je cherchais à retrouver mes parents. Si je devais mourir, ce serait à leur côté, même si je ne voulais tuer aucuns membres du bien. Après de longues minutes, je dus affronter un imbécile de mangemort qui voulait me tuer. Je lui indiquais que je faisais, théoriquement bien sûr, partie de son camp. Alors qu'il allait me tuer, un sort le désarma et me sauva, je cherchais qui était mon sauveur et ne vis personne. J'entendis Weasley me dire qu'ils me sauvaient encore la vie. Ils étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Ils s'en allèrent._

_Je me laissais tomber sur les marches. Finalement, la peur de mourir me tenaillait et surtout celle de voir mourir Harry. Je ne voulais pas rejoindre les autres pour le voir mourir. Le temps me parut distendu. J'entendis une clameur rauque et grinçante. Les partisans criaient leur victoire. J'en eus la preuve en regardant par une des fenêtres. Je vis un cortège dont faisait partie Hagrid. Il portait un corps, celui d'Harry. Je me plaquais contre le mur, une main sur la bouche. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment. Mes bras m'enveloppèrent. Je m'effondrais au sol. Il était mort. Je fus complètement prostrée et ce pendant de longues minutes._

_Les yeux dans le vide, une nouvelle clameur me fit sursauter, celle-là était plus belle, plus fraiche. Je me relevais et regardais par la fenêtre. J'y vis mon Harry debout face à Voldemort. Mon cœur battit à toute allure. Il était vivant, il avait trompé son monde et le Lord. Ils parlèrent longtemps puis se lancèrent quelques sorts. Finalement, Harry tua le Lord nous débarrassant de lui, définitivement j'espérais._

_La nuit ne fut que cris de joies et mini-fêtes. J'avais retrouvé mes parents dans la Grande Salle et regardions tout ce beau monde fêter la mort du Dictateur. Nous étions enlacés. Je surpris le regard d'Harry sur nous, il n'avait nulle haine envers nous._

_Le jour levé, nous fûmes abordés par le professeur Mc Gonagall._

- Madame, Monsieur Malefoy, Drena !

- Professeur ! _Dit mon père_

- J'ai été informé par le futur ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt qu'il souhaitait que les partisans de Voldemort rentrent chez eux et attendent les décisions du nouveau gouvernement.

- Bien, nous rentrons ! Merci de vous êtes donné cette peine !

- De rien ! Bonne chance à vous !

_Nous avions hoché de la tête. Puis sortîmes de Poudlard pour rejoindre notre Manoir. Une fois arrivés, nous recherchions nos baguettes de secours. La journée entière fut utilisée pour remettre en état notre demeure "souillée" et vandalisée par les Mangemorts. Nos elfes nous aidèrent beaucoup. Ce fut lessivés que nous partîmes nous coucher prêts à subir les foudres du nouveau ministère le lendemain._

_

* * *

  
_

**Mon Procès et celui de mes parents**

_Durant l'été, je passais en jugement pour avoir introduit les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Sur son propre argent, ma mère paya le meilleur avocat sorcier pour ma défense. J'eus la grande surprise de découvrir parmi mes témoins à décharge fut la seule personne qui comptait plus que ma vie, Harry. Son témoignage fut assez passionné et demanda la relaxe car je n'avais tué personne ! Je gagnais mon procès et fut très étonné de voir un soulagement sur son visage. Mes parents aussi passèrent en jugement, il leur fut plus ardu de se défendre mais allez savoir comment, encore une fois, mon père s'en sortit. Nous payâmes quelques grosses amendes avec lesquelles ils pensaient léser notre patrimoine. Les idiots, elle était bien trop phénoménale pour n'être ne serait-ce qu'égratignée._

**Redoublement général**

_Comme tous les élèves de 7 ème année de la promotion 1991-1998, je dus refaire une huitième année. Nous devions passer, ou repasser nos Aspics. Certains avaient pu suivre une année à peu près normale sous la houlette de Séverus Rogue mais polluée par les préceptes maudits de Voldemort. Quant aux autres qu'ils soient graines de mangemort comme moi ou de courageux résistants comme Harry et sa bande d'amis, nos activités nous avaient ôté tout espoir de diplômes de fin d'études. Il avait été permis aux élèves passant les buses de les repasser à la fin de leur sixième année._

_Beaucoup prédisaient que les huitièmes années obtiendraient de très bonnes notes en DCFM. Un problème, et une crainte des parents, des professeurs, allait surgir. En effet, les élèves de Serpentards craignaient de subir l'ostracisme de leurs camarades des autres maisons. Moi, je ne me faisais aucune illusion, aucune. Même si certains de mes actes auprès d'Harry m'avaient aidé, je savais que cela ne suffirait pas. Malgré mon sursis, je savais que je serais surveillée pendant un an. Ayant un très bon niveau, je décidais de me spécialiser en Potions. Il me faudrait sûrement prendre un Maître et j'envisageais Slughorn. Il était le seul que je pouvais me permettre avec ma réputation._

_J'en étais là de mes pensées quand je m'aperçus que la répartition fut finie. Alors que je relevais la tête, je vis les Gryffondors de sept et huitième année me dévisager et chuchoter. Ce qui me surprit le plus fut le visage de haine qu'Harry m'adressait. Je fus désarçonnée car il m'avait semblé plutôt bien intentionné vis-à-vis de moi malgré mes erreurs. Je vis la "weaslette" poser sa main sur son bras et il tourna sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Je retins mes larmes à grand peine._

_Puis vint le repas. Comme à son habitude, Weasley s'empiffra comme si la famine s'annonçait._

_Puis l'heure du coucher arriva et nous partîmes tous nous coucher. Mes camarades et moi nous avions décidé dans le train de ne pas nous quitter d'un pouce. D'ailleurs, Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Greg restèrent avec moi dans le petit salon qui nous avait été attribué. En effet, pour chaque maison, les huitièmes années avaient leur dortoir attitré et n'avaient pas à frayer avec les autres années._

**L'enfer à Poudlard**

_Seulement un mois après la rentrée, nous n'en pouvions plus. Nous étions persécutés par les élèves mais aussi par les professeurs. Certes, la Directrice essayait tant bien que mal d'obtenir une certaine équité, en vain._

_Blaise s'était fait tabasser par un groupe de sixième année des 3 autres maisons. Le plus terrible avait été le viol du solitaire et faible Théo. Les deux Gryffondors de sixième année qui l'avaient agressé avaient été renvoyés et passeraient en procès. La peur nous tenaillait les tripes et nous faisions ce qu'il fallait pour ne jamais rester seul dans les couloirs. Hélas, quand vous êtes prit par vos études et que vous vous retrouvez plongé dans vos devoirs vous oubliez vite les notions de sécurité les plus simples. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, je me trouvais à la bibliothèque en train de compulser divers ouvrages. Je constatais que les élèves désertaient de plus en plus les lieux. Ayant l'impression qu'on m'observait, je décidais de quitter les lieux dont l'atmosphère s'était alourdie. Des ombres s'allongèrent dans les couloirs sombres. Une main fort m'attrapa l'épaule et me balança contre le mur. Ma tête cogna durement contre la paroi. Une douleur lancinante tambourina à l'intérieur de mon crâne._

- Alors, Malefoy, on prépare un mauvais coup ?

- Comment ? Mais non !

- Ben voyons, tu traînes dans les couloirs !

- J'étudiais à la bibliothèque

- Ouah, l'autre la bonne excuse !

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Ta gueule, sale Serpentarde !

_J'avais remarqué qu'un seul parlait sur mes trois attaquants, c'était Dennis Crivey, je ne connaissais pas les deux autres. Je savais que Dennis Crivey était très haineux envers les Serpentards toutes années confondues et ce à cause de la mort de son frère Colin._

- Vous-mêmes pauvres rebuts de l'humanité !

- Sale garce !

_La seule fille du groupe me donna une claque retentissante et pour faire juste mesure me tira violemment sur les cheveux. La douleur me tira les larmes aux yeux mais je ne le les laissais pas couler._

_C'est alors que je vis l'insupportable et aimé "vainqueur de Voldemort". En le voyant, j'ai pensé : "il va me sauver". Hélas, en croisant son regard je compris, il ne me tirerait pas de leurs griffes. Il devait penser que m'avoir empêchée de périr brûlée était déjà suffisant. Néanmoins, mon cœur de femme amoureuse me passa à l'appeler alors que Crivey me tordait le bras._

- Potter, tu ne vas pas me laisser entre leurs mains ?

- Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller, Malefoy, tu es en huitième année. Je ne protège que les plus jeunes Serpentards.

- Potter, ils sont à trois contre une !

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, Malefoy !

- Non ! Potter, non !

_Il tourna le dos et reprit sa "ronde". Et les premiers coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Je hurlais après lui._

- Potter, Potter… aides-moi !

_Je le vis au bout du couloir tandis que je me pliais en deux de douleur._

- Potter… Harry, Harry, noooonnnnn!

_Et il disparut en tournant l'angle._

- Oh, non pas encore ! Pas encore !

_Jamais, je ne me remis de cet abandon qui me sembla inexplicable vu qu'il m'avait sauvée du brasier._

_Je tombais au sol et comme leurs poings ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre, ils finirent leur ouvrage à coups de pieds. J'entendis plusieurs os craquer et j'avais la certitude d'avoir des côtes cassées. Je m'évanouis alors._

_Je ne me réveillais que deux jours plus tard, j'avais fait de la fièvre et était restée inconsciente. Je quittais l'infirmerie au bout de 5 jours. Mes amis vinrent m'apporter mes cours. Tous, nous passèrent le reste de notre année cloîtrés dans nos dortoirs. Aucun Serpentard ne se déplaça à moins de trois personnes. Pour tous, l'année se termina dans la tristesse. Pourtant les Serpentards devant passer leurs buses et leurs aspics se firent un point d'honneur de tous les obtenir haut la main. Nous nous étions battus obstinément afin que Greg lui aussi obtienne son diplôme._

_Pour la première fois depuis la première année, ce fut avec un bonheur sans pareil de retrouver mes parents et notre manoir. Je voulais oublier Harry, oublier qu'il m'avait "abandonnée" aux brutes, oublier que mon avenir n'était pas avec lui._

**Claustration et chagrin**

_A peine fus-je entrée dans ma chambre qu'un elfe vint toquer à ma porte avec un message de mon père. Il m'enjoignait de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je savais qu'il allait me demander ce que je comptais faire de ma vie. Je frappais à sa porte et j'entendis son "Entre" un peu sec. Il était derrière son bureau quand j'ouvris le battant._

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoquée ?

- Oui, je suppose que c'est pour parler d'avenir ?

- Alors... ma fille ?

- Et bien... j'aurais aimé être sous le tutorat d'un Grand Maître de Potions afin de passer à mon tour ma maîtrise.

- Tu te sens capable d'aborder cela à peine sortie de Poudlard ?

- Père, Séverus Rogue et vous-même m'avait donné assez de leçons particulières pour avoir un très bon niveau. Je me sais douée dans ce domaine.

- J'aurais envisagé quelque chose de plus glorieux pour toi comme un poste au Ministère ou un mariage avec le fils de l'un de nos amis !

- Père, concernant un poste au Ministère, je crains tout d'abord que nous y soyons persona non grata et ma présence guère souhaitée. Sinon, je ne veux pas vous décevoir, je ne pense pas me marier un jour.

- Tu es jeune, je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir !

_Comprenant par ces mots la fin de la conversation, je quittais son bureau. A partir de ce jour-là, je commençais une vie que Pansy désigna comme une vie cloîtrée de nonne. Je passais mon temps dans mes chaudrons et mes livres. Qui plus est mon tuteur, Sacha Rotweil, se révéla être quasiment un ermite et cela me convenait très bien._

_Pourtant, mes parents m'obligeaient à "sortir" au moins deux ou trois fois par an. Je devais les accompagner de diners en cocktails, de soirées du Ministère en inauguration. Et à chaque fois, Harry avec celle qui était sa fiancée, Ginny Weasley et qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir sa femme._

_Nous n'arrivions jamais à l'heure mon père s'en faisait un point d'honneur. Il voulait que nous attirions l'œil à notre arrivée. Il insistait ainsi que ma mère pour que je m'habille de façon élégante pour la moindre petite soirée._

_Hélas, plongée dans mes études et amoureuse déçue, je ne permettais à aucun homme le plus petit espoir. Bientôt, on m'appela la "beauté de glace". Une rumeur circula que j'étais frigide. Moi ? Moi, qui la nuit me masturbais en m'imaginant dans SES bras, à l'aide d'une des photos de Colin Crivey. C'était souvent le même fantasme, un peu idiot, certes. Je me faisais enlever par des renégats Mangemorts qui voulait me faire payer mes multiples défections et Harry venait me délivrer. Alors, il trouvait un lit providentiel où il m'allongeait. Il me déshabillait, me caresser les seins, le ventre, les cuisses, m'embrasser la gorge, la bouche. Puis il posait sa bouche sur ma vulve et avec sa langue titillait mon clitoris tandis que ses doigts venaient tripoter mes petites et grandes lèvres et puis plongeaient dans mon vagin. Je me tordais sur mon lit en m'imaginant donner tous les droits à mon héros sur mon corps. Puis un orgasme puissant prenait mon ventre et me laissait pantelante et en sueur._

_Néanmoins, après ces soirées douloureuses où je LE voyais avec "Elle", je me replongeais dans mes cours. Il me fallait du temps pour retrouver ma sérénité._

_J'eus beaucoup plus de mal à me remettre de l'annonce qui fut faite à la soirée de la saint Valentin qui avait lieu au château du Ministre un peu moins de deux ans après ma sortie de Poudlard. Ce soir-là, Harry annonça fièrement à quelques personnes qu'il allait se marier avec la "weaslette". L'information eut vite fait le tour de la soirée. Pas une personne n'échappa à cette nouvelle et surtout pas moi. Ma pâleur fut si forte que Pansy m'attrapa par les épaules et me sortit sur la terrasse pour que je puisse respirer car je commençais à hyper ventiler. Mes épaules se voûtèrent et je laissais couler des larmes pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps._

- Tu dois l'oublier, ma chérie !

- Je ne peux pas Pansy ! Je l'aime !

- Et il se marie dans moins de 6 mois !

- Et alors, tu crois que ce mariage va m'arracher cet amour du cœur !

- Non mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je suis une pauvre idiote qui aurait dû entrer chez les Poufsouffles ? Je suis indigne de mon nom et de mon rang d'être aussi bêtement amoureuse d'un sang-mêlé doublé d'un Gryffondor qui se révèle être aussi le survivant ?

- Je voulais juste dire que tu risquais de souffrir longtemps de Le voir avec Elle !

- C'est pourquoi je compte bien rester cloîtrée dans mon labo quand j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme de Maître de Potions.

- Tes parents ne te le permettront jamais !

- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus les voir s'embrasser sous mes yeux… Je veux me contenter de rêver de lui !

- Et de jeter ton dévolu sur le fichu mannequin le représentant ?

- Co… comment... ?

- Comment je sais que tu as fait fabriquer un mannequin à son image **(1)** ? Comment je sais que tu l'habilles selon tes goûts ? Comment je sais que tu l'embrasses et te masturbes dessus ?

- Je… tu…

- Je suis allée une fois dans ta chambre pour chercher un livre que ta mère t'avait prêté ! Et je suis tombée sur le placard où tu le caches ! La porte en était entrouverte ! Bon dieu, Drena ! Cela vire à l'obsession !

_Je m'effondrais alors contre la balustrade et je posais mes mains sur mes yeux. Un flot de larmes en sortait. Pansy me prit dans ses bras et me berça pendant de longues très longues minutes. La soirée était quasiment finie lorsque nous quittâmes la terrasse et les lieux. Ce soir, je me couchais en pleurant à nouveau, et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je devins alors une insomniaque chronique à partir de cette époque. A la suite de cela, je détruisis le mannequin que je n'avais que depuis quelques mois._

_

* * *

  
_

**Changements et espoirs.**

_Finalement, c'est haut la main que j'obtins ma qualification de Maître en Potions. JE faisais partie de la liste d'Elite de sorciers ayant plus que brillé dans cette discipline._

_Quand mon diplôme dut m'être remis, je dus participer à une cérémonie officielle. Il s'avéra que ce devait être Lui qui devait nous le remettre. Je ne l'appris que quelques minutes avant la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais plus m'éclipser ayant été vue entrer dans la salle du Ministère. Chacun des diplômés passèrent devant Lui et reçurent le document de ses mains, avec une poignée de mains pour les hommes et une bise sur chaque joue pour les femmes. Quand vint mon tour, je fus très fébrile. Pour la première fois, Il allait me toucher sciemment. Ferait-il une grimace ? Refuserait-il de le faire ? Je tendis la main et il y fourra mon diplôme en frôlant mes doigts, m'occasionnant un très léger frisson. Puis Il posa ses mains larges et bronzées sur mes épaules dévoilées par ma robe d'été fleurie. Enfin, Il me donna deux grosses bises bruyantes sur chaque joue. Cela me liquéfia d'un coup et je me mis à rougir amenant sur son visage un sourire moqueur._

_Si je n'avais pas déjà été amoureuse, je pense que ce sourire à lui seul aurait ravi mon cœur. Je rejoignis mes parents heureux et ma mère m'adressa un regard entendu._

_A la suite de cela, un article dithyrambique fut pondu par Rita Skeeter. Cela m'apporta beaucoup de propositions de patrons potentiels. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon pays et refusais toutes celles venant des autres pays. J'eus une proposition de Georges Weasley, le jumeau survivant, pour devenir son associée. Dans son entreprise, c'était Fred qui avait le talent en potions. J'aurais pu accepter mais le risque était trop grand que je Le rencontre à mon travail. J'acceptais finalement un travail à domicile pour les langues de plombs. Je devais analyser les fioles qu'ils m'envoyaient et préparer des potions très diverses._

_J'entrais alors dans une nouvelle routine pendant presque deux ans quand événement d'importance secoua le monde sorcier. En effet, en 2004, nous apprenions que le Survivant allait divorcer de Ginny Weasley._

_Ce jour-là, j'étais si fébrile et euphorique que je ratais plusieurs potions. Il allait être libre et un fol espoir envahissait mon cœur. Je réfléchissais déjà à mes tenues pour les soirées qui auraient lieu dans les mois à venir. Je pris conscience, et ce grâce et depuis ma remise de diplôme, que je rêvais toujours d'un quelque chose avec lui._

_Après tant d'années ensemble, Harry Potter et la weaslette se séparaient pour "incompatibilité d'humeur". C'était très vague et tout le monde se demandait la vraie raison._

_Mon père était toujours au fait des secrets sorciers et Harry travaillait au bureau des aurors à quelques pas du service de Lucius. Donc, un soir, mon père rentra à la maison avec la mine d'un loup qui vient de gober un mouton. Il regarda ma mère et moi installées dans le salon._

- Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi Potter et sa Weasley divorcent ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! _Jubila ma mère devenue très commère avec l'âge_.

- Il s'avère que cette pauvre fille ne veut pas gâcher sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch et comme Potter lui réclamait un enfant, les clashs se sont multipliés.

- Je ne comprends pas ! _Dit Narcissa_. Sa carrière ne sera jamais au firmament !

- Surtout que ces Weasley sont tout juste bonnes à pondre, elle aurait dû être contente de cet honneur ! _Intervins-je._

- Et puis donner un héritier à Potter, c'est quand même autre chose ! _Conclut mon père en me regardant avec malice_.

_Après cette conversation, je soupçonnais mon père de concocter un plan comme à son habitude._

_La vie conjugale d'Harry, son divorce et la ronde des jeunes filles célibataires qui papillonnèrent autour de lui, animèrent la vie de la société sorcière de Londres pendant plusieurs semaines._

_Seulement deux ou trois semaines après la prononciation de son divorce, mes parents me sortir de mon labo pour me traîner à un gala de bienfaisance pour les orphelins de guerre. Pour une fois, je décidais de porter une robe moldue longue et rouge dont le tissu très fluide semblait flotter autour de moi. Je mis des sandales vernies rouges et leur pochette assortie ainsi que des bijoux de la même couleur. J'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux libres de toutes attaches et tous accessoires; Ils battaient dans mon dos largement dénudé par la robe et leur frottement me provoquait des frissons._

_C'est alors que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder en attendant l'heure. Mon plaisir de le revoir allait-il être gâché ? Pourquoi ? Parce que la nuit précédente, j'avais fait un infâme cauchemar. J'y avais revécu l'agression que j'avais subie sous ses yeux à Poudlard. En fait, je le sentais, j'allais partir à cette soirée avec la rage au cœur._

_Nous arrivâmes comme à notre habitude, très en retard. Je vis un attroupement dans un coin de la salle et devinais qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et ses groupies. Quant à moi, je devais être particulièrement "sexy" car je fus rapidement entourée de tous les mâles célibataires qui faisaient la bonne société sorcière. Alors que tous ces idiots me saoulaient de leurs paroles, un petit bout d'environ six ans se jeta littéralement dans mes jambes en chuchotant un message d'alerte._

- Caches-moi, caches-moi, il va me retrouver !

- Qui ?

- Parrain ! _Me répondit l'enfant châtain aux yeux d'ambre_

- Oh et il est si terrible que cela ton parrain ?

- Oh oui ! Il a dit qu'il me ferait des milliers de chatouilles ! _Reprit-il avec sérieux et les yeux exorbités_

- Oh oui ! C'est terrible cela ! _Je lui dis en souriant_. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

- Teddy !

- Teddy comment ?

- Lupin !

- Ah ! _Je laissais un temps mort dans notre conversation_. Tu es le fils de Remus Lupin ?

- Oui, c'est mon papa et tu sais quoi ?

- Non, dis-moi !

- Et bien, mon papa c'était un loup-garou !

- Et tu sais quoi ? _Rétorquais-je_.

- Nooon !

- Et bien je le savais car j'ai connu ton papa !

- T'as connu mon papa ?

- Oui, il était mon professeur à Poudlard !

- Comme parrain ! Moi……

_La conversation qui continua à bâtons rompus entre moi et ce petit louveteau eut deux impacts sur les personnes qui nous entouraient. Les bien-pensants trouvèrent honteux la présence du petit métis quand les autres nous trouvaient attendrissants et aimaient ce rapprochement entre le fils d'un loup-garou et une sang-pur. Mes "galants" étaient jaloux de l'attention que le petit garçon obtenait de moi. J'appréciais beaucoup cet enfant et je fis une chose encore plus incroyable. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais vers le buffet tout en continuant à babiller avec lui._

- Que veux-tu manger, Teddy ?

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur la nourriture foisonnante._

- J'veux ça !

_C'était des profiteroles, un dessert moldu, qui dégoulinaient de chocolat. Je détestais poisser mes doigts dans cette matière mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de gâter cet orphelin. Je ne me connaissais pas cet amour pour les enfants. J'en étais à la fois étonnée et heureuse. Quant à Teddy, ce fut avec un bonheur évident qu'il engouffra le chou que je lui proposais._

- Ah te voilà ? Tu sais que je te dois toujours des milliers de chatouilles ?

_Teddy ouvrit alors des yeux comme des soucoupes sur son parrain qui s'avéra être Harry Potter à ma grande surprise. L'enfant essaya d'avaler à toute vitesse la gourmandise._

- Tu ne pourras pas me chatouiller parce que la dame, et bien elle va t'empêcher, na !

- Drena te l'as promit ?

- Nan, mais elle est gentille ! Oh, tu t'appelles Drena ? Oh, tu sais quoi et bien tu as un super-beau-prénom, Madame ! Et tu es très belle !

- Oh, le vilain petit flatteur ! _Dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire_.

- Teddy dit toujours la vérité ! _Me rétorqua Harry_.

_Là, je ne sus pas comment prendre cette phrase. Etait-ce un compliment déguisé ? Ou un reproche pour avoir douté de la sincérité du petit ? Puis me revint à l'esprit sa défection à Poudlard ce fameux soir. Je sentais mes traits se durcirent. Le petit Teddy se mit à se tortiller dans mes bras. Il avait sentit une certaine froideur s'installer en moi._

- Tiens, Potter, je te rends ton filleul.

_J'embrassais le petit garçon qui me fit un câlin avant de le remettre à son parrain._

- Quoi ? C'est tout, Drena ?

- Tout d'abord, je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Ensuite, rien ne m'oblige à "discuter" avec toi, Potter !

- Oh, oh, Malefoy, je voulais juste entretenir une relation civilisée avec toi !

- Crois-tu que parce que toutes les femelles célibataires du monde sorcier te courent après, je doive en faire autant ?

- Je dois bien avouer que dans ma voix pointait quelque peu de la jalousie. Un Harry séducteur et macho s'en serait rendu compte mais pas lui, pas l'homme franc et sincère qu'il était.

- Moi ? Non !

- Tu m'excuseras, Potter ! _Dis-je en faisant le geste de partir_.

- Laisse-moi une chance !

- Une chance de quoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas ! Tu serais libre demain soir ?

- Non ! Je suis occupée !

- Et après-demain ?

- Laisses tomber, Potter !

_Sur ces derniers mots, je partis vers l'aire de transplanage en espérant qu'il ne me suive pas. Pendant qu'il me parlait deux sensations s'étaient mélangées en moi. Il y avait mon amour pour lui et cette colère toujours présente face à sa défection lors de mon lynchage. Alors que je m'apprêtais à transplaner, je remarquais que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me retournais et croisais le regard étonné d'Harry puis quittais les lieux._

_Il fallut pas moins de deux mois pour que je le revois. Et encore, c'était sur l'insistance de mes parents et bizarrement du Ministère. Ce fut néanmoins un petit mot de Teddy qui me décida. J'appris bien plus tard que ces "instances" l'avaient fait à la demande d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, c'était une soirée en l'honneur des personnes victimes de la guerre qui avaient des membres en moins, des séquelles d'Impardonnables et autres sorts._

_Cette fois-ci, à peine fus-je arrivée qu'Il se "jeta" sur moi pour me présenter ses excuses._

- Bonsoir, Drena !

- Potter !

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ma muflerie de l'autre fois.

- Tu aurais pu me les présenter en m'envoyant un hibou !

- J'ai préféré le faire de vive voix ! Alors ?

- Je les accepte. _Dis-je après un dernier coup d'œil à mes parents qui donnèrent leur assentiment_.

- En plus… _reprit-il_. Cela me permet de constater qu'une fois de plus, tu es superbe, Drena, un véritable enchantement.

- Et bien, Potter…

- Harry !

- Et bien, Harry, moi je constate que tu es devenu un Maître dans l'art de manier les mots.

- J'ai mûri !

- Oui ! _Répondis-je en gardant pour moi que je le trouvais incroyablement sexy_.

_Il me tendit son bras dans un geste très galant._

_Ce fut une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Il ne me quitta pas un instant. Je ne voyais que lui et ne parlais qu'à lui. Nous brisions les rêves et les fantasmes de dizaines de célibataires des deux sexes._

_Sa main passait régulièrement dans mon dos dénudé pour m'accompagner de groupes en groupes. Je frissonnais parfois, non pas que sa main fut froide, bien au contraire mais je me sentais fiévreuse et emplie de désir à ce contact._

_La soirée était bien avancée lorsque je pris conscience que mes parents étaient partis. Ils m'avaient laissée aux bons soins d'Harry. Cela fut loin de me déplaire. Nous avions trouvé une alcôve où nous pûmes parler à bâtons rompus. Sa main se posait souvent sur mon épaule, ma main et parfois sur ma cuisse._

_Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état d'esprit et de physique, je pouvais me trouver tant il me faisait de l'effet. Alors que j'étais perdue dans des pensées sensuelles, il m'interrompit._

- Il se fait tard, Drena ! Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Oui, merci ! Je ne risque rien avec l'auror le plus puissant et le plus célèbre qui soit !

_Il me sourit avec simplicité me tendant sa main. Il m'aida à me lever et m'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur. Là, il nous fit transplaner. Pendant ce court moment, j'eus l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Cela ne dura pas et nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte du Manoir Malefoy._

- Bien ! _Dit-il_. Te voilà arrivée !

- Oui ! _Fut tout ce que je pus dire_.

_J'étais fébrile car je savais qu'il risquait de m'embrasser. Son visage avait été si proche du mien toute la soirée. J'avais pu sentir son souffle parfumé par la bière._

_Il me prit la main puis posa l'autre sur ma joue. Il se pencha. Qu'il avait grandit ! Et enfin posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Des frissons parcoururent ma nuque et ma colonne vertébrale, m'occasionnant un long gémissement. Je sentis sa main passer de ma joue à ma nuque tandis qu'il dardait sa langue entre mes lèvres et mes dents. Je lui laissais le passage avec une amoureuse complaisance. J'avais éperdument accroché mes mains à ses épaules. J'avais l'impression de chavirer. Sa main libre s'était posée au creux de mes reins. Ce premier baiser entre nous était en train de devenir assez mémorable pour que je m'en rappelle chaque microseconde._

_Je sentais sa langue entourer la mienne et sa salive se mélanger à la mienne. Nos dents se touchaient, s'entrechoquaient tandis que sa langue explorait chaque parcelle de ma bouche. J'eus l'impression de faiblir et mes jambes flageolèrent. Il me faisait ressentir trop de choses à la fois. Il me retint par la taille et me plaqua contre la porte. Je l'entendis émettre un petit rire qui me fit frissonner encore une fois. Il s'arrêta alors de m'embrasser._

- Bien, belle demoiselle ! Il me faut briser là. Une longue journée m'attend demain.

- Oh !

- Ce fut une soirée fantastique ! Ta compagnie m'a enchanté.

_Sans me laisser répondre, il transplana. Je posais mes doigts sur ma bouche gonflée par son baiser et ses mordillements. J'ouvris la porte et découvrit mes parents qui m'attendaient au pied de l'immense escalier._

- Alors ? _Me demanda mon père._

- Rien à vous dire, père !

- Il t'a embrassé ! _Intervint ma mère_.

- Oui !

- Alors ? _Reprit mon père_.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde !

- Oh que si, ma chérie ! _Dit ma mère avec un air sérieux_.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Voilà ! Il nous a contactés, il y a deux jours. Il connaît l'existence du "Contrat-Héritage". Il souhaitait que nous le contresignions avec lui.

- Quoi ? Cette vieille tradition obsolète et surannée des Malefoy ? Ce contrat maudit qui fait des filles uniques des Malefoy de simples reproductrices.

- Drena, calmes-toi !

- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Vous m'aviez promis que jamais mon sexe ne m'empêcherait de mener ma vie comme je l'entendrais.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, ma fille ! _Grinça mon père_. C'est inespéré pour toi comme pour nous. Tu sais que nous subissons l'opprobre général !

- Oui, je le sais mais je refuse de me marier!

- C'est trop tard ! Nous avons signé hier ! Tu sais que tu ne peux t'y soustraire !

- Je ne veux pas me marier dans ces conditions-là !

- Mais Drena… _Souffla doucement ma mère_.

_Je ne la laissais pas finir et partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint m'y rejoindre._

- Ma chérie !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Qu'est-ce tu ne comprends pas ? Que je ne veux pas d'un mariage forcé ?

- Non ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'après avoir entendu par inadvertance tes confidences à Pansy, je sais que tu es amoureuse depuis toujours de Harry Potter. Alors, je ne comprends pas.

- TU ne comprends pas que j'aurais voulu qu'il me courtise, qu'il me drague ou même flirte avec moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime, j'aurais voulu qu'il se mette à genoux devant moi me tende une bague et me demande de l'épouser, j'aurais voulu que ce ne soit qu'entre nous deux, qu'il n'y ait pas de contrat. Tout est gâché !

- Mais non, ma chérie !

- Si ! J'ai bien compris qu'il voulait que je lui donne les enfants que son ex n'a pas voulu lui faire ! Crois-tu que j'ignore le contenu et le but de ce contrat-héritage ? Je sais que la finalité en est que chaque partie ait "Son" héritier !

- Oui mais…

- Tu n'as pas donné de fils à mon père et je me retrouve contrainte de lui donner un petit-fils qui portera son nom. Bien évidemment, cela après que j'aurais donné "Son" héritier à Harry !

- Oh, ma chérie !

- Je ne serais qu'une pondeuse pour mon père et l'homme que j'aime ! Comment je dois me sentir d'après toi ?

- Je suis désolée ! J'aurais dû dire à ton père de ne pas signer !

- Oui, tu aurais dû, oui !

- Il tenait à te voir casée et heureuse, et te sortir de ton labo ! Ton père t'aime, tu sais ? Il ne voulait que ton bonheur !

- Et bien, c'est raté !

_Je brisais là en transplanant dans ma cave à potions. Une fois arrivée, je ne pus que pleurer. Je pleurais et il était plus de minuit. Je pleurai toute la nuit. Je pleurais sur mon amour secret et éperdu. J'aurais dû plutôt passer mon temps à me remémorer mon premier baiser avec Harry. J'aurais dû pouvoir rêver d'une vie avec lui. J'aurais dû mais je pleurais._

**Mon mariage**

_Les trois mois qui suivirent furent un tourbillon sans fin. C'était ma mère et Harry qui s'occupaient d'organiser le mariage et m'entraînèrent dans presque toutes les activités de celui-ci. Mon fiancé m'embrassait souvent. Si je fondais à chaque fois, je ne lui laissais que très peu de privautés arguant de mon éducation._

_Une semaine après "l'annonce" par mes parents, Harry était venu au Manoir, sous la tonnelle bois blanc croulant de chèvrefeuilles odorants, il m'avait donné ma bague de fiançailles. C'était une magnifique, mais raisonnable, émeraude sur un anneau en vermeil._

_La semaine suivante, Harry et mes parents annoncèrent le mariage dans la presse. Ils organisèrent une soirée de fiançailles. Tous ses amis me furent présentés. Les Weasley étaient tous présents exceptés Ginny, à ma demande. Ils étaient gênés, écrasés, je pense. Après tout certains d'entre eux y avaient été "invités" du temps de Voldemort. Je vis venir vers moi Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout._

- Bonsoir Drena !

- Bonsoir, Gran… Hermione ! Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, c'est très agréable et tes parents m'ont bien accueillie !

- Mieux que la dernière fois ? _Dis-je en souriant ironiquement_.

- Oui sans conteste ! _Rétorqua t-elle nullement vexée_.

- As-tu envie d'une boisson en particulier ?

- Non, un verre de punch me suffira !

_Je lui servis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je vis qu'elle me regardait avec un air interrogateur._

- Tu permets que je te pose une question ?

- Oui ! Laquelle ?

- Que penses-tu du fait que Harry ait enjoint tes parents à signer cet infâme contrat avec lui ?

_Je fus surprise et je le lui montrais en soulevant un sourcil._

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela ? _Demandais-je_.

- Non, je trouve cela honteux ! De plus, je dois bien t'avouer que ton amie Pansy est venue me voir, il y a trois jours, on ne peut plus scandalisée !

- Ma chère Pansy !

- Elle me disait que le pire c'est que tu étais follement amoureuse de quelqu'un qui l'ignorait. Harry aurait dû te demander si ton cœur était libre ! Je ne comprends pas ce n'est pas lui cela ! Ma pauvre !

_Elle voulut poser sa main sur moi mais je me reculais offusquée de sa commisération envers moi. Je me sentais humiliée et misérable. Je brisais là notre conversation et quittais la pièce en courant sous les yeux ahuris des convives et désapprobateurs de mes parents et de mon fiancé._

_A partir de ce jour-là, plus personne n'arriva à me faire sortir de ma chambre ou de mon laboratoire. Je me terrais, je prenais des potions de sommeil sans rêves, je m'abrutissais autant que je le pouvais. Hermione m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ma vie misérable et si peu digne d'intérêt. J'avais prit conscience que cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Des envies de suicide me tenaillaient. Plus les semaines passaient plus je compulsais les manuels de potions pour en trouver une qui permettrait une mort sans douleur et rapide. J'en fabriquais plusieurs sortes. C'était fou l'imagination des nombreux alchimistes et Maîtres de Potions qui avaient travaillé sur le sujet._

_Les semaines passèrent et ce fut ma mère qui choisit ma robe de mariée. Je m'étais désintéressée de tout. Harry avait arrêté de m'embrasser ou de me caresser tant je le repoussais. Comment pouvait-on aimer si fort quelqu'un et autant apprécier qu'il vous touche et pourtant ne plus vouloir qu'il le fasse ? Je ne sus jamais où j'avais trouvé cette force, dans mon chagrin peut-être._

_Et pourtant, l'être humain était doué pour "retomber" sur ses pattes tel un chat. Ainsi au cours d'une soirée, je fus abordée par Hermione qui m'amena dans une alcôve. Elle et moi passâmes pratiquement toute la soirée à papoter. J'avais la bizarre impression qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. Au cœur de cette soirée, Harry vint me chercher. Il avait l'air étonné que je m'entende aussi bien avec sa meilleure amie. Quant à moi, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était, après Pansy, ma deuxième meilleure amie tant nous nous entendions bien. Elle m'avait dit en début de soirée qu'elle me soutenait face à cet inique mariage. J'avais fini par lui avouer à demi-mots que j'étais amoureuse de son ami depuis plus d'une décennie. Alors que nous continuions à papoter, Harry s'intégra à notre conversation mais surtout il me prit la taille avec possessivité. Cela me fit de l'effet et fit sourire Hermione devant mon air de chatte qui se délectait de lait. Même si je savais que mon amour n'était pas réciproque, cette soirée m'avait permis de prendre conscience que je ne voulais plus manquer une occasion de me laisser toucher par lui. Je lui en voulais toujours de m'épouser de cette façon-là. La pire à mon goût. Je me trouvais si pathétique. Je me trouvais sans orgueil. Je ne me trouvais pas d'excuses même et surtout quand ma mère m'avait assené son petit discours de vérité._

_"_Ma pauvre Drena, tu allais passer ta vie cloîtrée dans ton labo parce que tu étais persuadée que tu n'avais aucunes chances avec lui. Et quand il propose de t'épouser tu fais la fine bouche. Ma fille, tu ne devrais pas avoir ce stupide orgueil qui t'empêches de profiter de ta chance. N'attends pas qu'Harry t'offre le Grand Amour. Epouses-le sans sourciller et profites au moins de ce bonheur de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés_"._

_Après ces mots, il me fut plus difficile de ronchonner contre cet avilissant mariage. Et ce fut au cours de cette soirée que je décidais de me laisser aller au bonheur et aux mains d'Harry. Il a de belles et grandes mains. Il en posa d'ailleurs une sur mon épaule. Alors que je discutais ferme de Quidditch avec Ron qui nous avait rejoints, mon cou me chatouilla. J'y mis ma main pour y découvrir les doigts de mon fiancé qui jouait avec une de mes mèches de cheveux qui s'était échappée de mon savant chignon. Quelque peu troublée et rougissante, je tournais un visage surpris vers lui, occasionnant un sourire entendu chez Hermione et un regard surpris chez Ron. Je perdis le fil de la conversation. Le rouquin tenta tant bien que mal de me ramener sur le sujet mais j'étais trop troublée. Hermione posa alors "la" question._

- Alors Drena, as-tu déjà choisi ta robe ?

- Euh... _fut tout ce que je pus répondre_.

- Ma pauvre Hermione, elle se désintéresse totalement du mariage. Elle passe la majeure partie de son temps dans son labo. Si bien que c'est sa mère et moi qui nous nous occupons de tout.

- Oui mais quand même pas sa robe ?

- Oh mais si ! Narcissa est allée la choisir et a fait venir la couturière au Manoir Malefoy.

- Ainsi, tu es devenue un rat de laboratoire ? Je t'aurais plutôt vue en train de parader dans les soirées !

- Ceci prouve, mon "cher" Ron... que tu me connais très mal !

_Exaspérée, je quittais le trio d'or pour rejoindre ce vieux Blaise Zabini que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Je le retrouvais avec un réel plaisir. Nous devisions gaiement et comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de flirter avec moi. Je n'y accordais guère d'importance car il n'y avait jamais eut d'ambiguïté entre lui et moi. Las, j'aurais dû me méfier. En effet, mon fiancé était exclusif à un point que je n'aurais cru et que j'allais découvrir à mes dépens plus tard. Tout d'un coup, je sentis une main ferme et sans tendresse me plaquer contre un corps tendu de colère. Un regard d'intimidation fut jeté à Blaise. Un regard qui montrait bien à qui "j'appartenais". Mon ami ne se laissa pas impressionner. Cela m'occasionna deux sensations. Je me sentais très humiliée de cette possessivité et de ce manque de confiance d'un homme qui n'était même pas amoureux. L'autre fut plus physique, plus primaire et animale. Mon souffle s'était bloqué, ma bouche s'était asséchée, des "papillons" voletaient dans mon ventre, mon vagin s'était contracté et humidifié. Je fondais de désir sous les mains d'Harry._

_Dans l'optique de calmer le "monstre aux yeux verts" **(2)**, je posais ma main sur son autre avant-bras. Il baissa, ce qu'il avait grandit à la fin de sa scolarité, ses yeux sur moi. Devant mon sourire, il se détendit. Il me donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres et finit par me rendre mon sourire. Blaise, qui avait été quelque peu intimidé, malgré tout, reprit la conversation de façon volubile. Bizarrement, notre dialogue se révéla aussi amical et dynamique qu'avec Hermione et Ron._

_La soirée fut longue et très animée. Je tombais littéralement de fatigue. Harry me tenait, me soutenait contre son corps. Corps sur lequel, je me laissais complètement aller. De temps à autres, je posais ma tête sur son épaule arrachant à mes amis Pansy et Blaise, ainsi qu'à Hermione, des sourires entendus. La froide et méfiante Drena avait laissé place à une jeune femme confiante et humaine. J'avais abdiqué sous la pression de mon amour. Ils s'en étaient tous rendu compte. J'aimais Harry et petit à petit chacun de mes gestes le démontrait. Puisque j'allais bientôt être sa femme pourquoi aurais-je dû le cacher ?_

_La soirée se finit enfin et chacun repartit dans ses pénates. J'étais très fatiguée. Harry me tenait toujours contre lui. Dans un coin d'un couloir, il m'embrassait avidement. Je répondais à ses baisers paresseusement.._

- Tu es fatiguée, ma puce ?

- Ch'uis pas une puce !

- Oui mais tu es fatiguée !

- M'h'oui !

- Je te ramène ?

- Mes parents ?

- Ils sont déjà rentrés !

- Ah !?

- Alors ?

- Oui, ramène-moi !

- Colles-toi à moi, Drena !

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas déjà ce que je fais ?

- Si mais un peu plus assurerait le transplanage !

- D'accord.

_Ayant une excuse valable, je m'accrochais à mon fiancé telle une pieuvre à son rocher. Je jubilais et me mis à respirer à grands poumons son odeur de mâle. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte du Manoir que nous ouvrîmes. Il me plaqua ensuite contre celle-ci en soulevant haut ma robe pour écarter mes cuisses et les caresser. Je gémissais à qui mieux-mieux sous l'assaut en règle qu'il me faisait subir. Il se mit à chuchoter à mon oreille quand je le fis arrêter en le repoussant un peu._

- Quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

- J'ai dit : "_tu es à moi et tu as intérêt à m'être fidèle !_"

- Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

- Et bien...

- Ah non ! Tu te tais ! Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter !

- De quoi ?

- J'avais mit ma rancœur de côté ! Ne fais rien qui pourrait la faire resurgir !

- Hein, tu as de la rancœur contre moi ?

- Oui !

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

Tout d'abord, ce mariage qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un mariage forcé !

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

- NON ! Avant de signer le contrat, tu aurais me demander mon avis, mieux... me courtiser !

- Mais, je...

- Tu n'avais pas compris que j'avais déjà de la rancœur contre toi avant ce mariage forcé ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as laissé aux mains de mes tourmenteurs au cours de notre dernière année !

- J'étais en colère, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée !

- Et il a fallut que tu le fasses payer à un Serpentard et à moi de préférence ! Quand tant d'élèves ne pensaient qu'à tabasser les Serpentards !

- Eh... je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur pour vous !

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire cela sachant que Théodore s'est fait violer ?

- Je... je l'ignorais !

- Voilà bien ce que je te reproche ! Tu fais les choses et tu vis ta vie sans te poser de questions ! Je me retrouve à devoir me marier avec toi sans que je n'ai eut voix au chapitre ! C'est dans ces moments-là que je te déteste !

- Drena !

- Tais-toi et va t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'au mariage ! Puisque de toute façon, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'auras pas ainsi à "mimer" des sentiments pour moi !

_Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et partit directement dans ma chambre me coucher. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant "l'issue fatale" comme je l'appelais. Je repartis alors dans ma profonde dépression. J'avais bêtement cru que mon Harry n'était pas ce goujat de Gryffondor et je m'étais trompée._

_Rapidement arriva la veille du mariage, j'étais concentrée sur une potion demandée par les langues de plomb. Ma mère surgit devant moi avec un air très réprobateur._

- Que fais-tu là ? _Me demanda t-elle_

- Tu le vois bien ! Je travaille !

- Il est 23 heures et demain tu dois te lever à 6 heures pour te préparer pour ton mariage !

- M'en fiches, j'ai du travail.

- Drena ! Sois raisonnable ! Tu aimes Harry ! Tu as toujours rêvé de l'épouser, je le sais ! Il t'a choisie pour faire de toi la mère de ses enfants. C'est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil qui ne te fera jamais payer pour ton nom et ta famille !

_Alors qu'elle continuait à me faire la publicité de mon fiancé, je me mis à pleurer._

- Tu te trompes maman ! En 8ème année, il m'a fait payer ! Il m'a laissé entre les mains des voyous qui m'ont tabassée ! Il a tout vu et il a laissé faire.

_La main sur sa bouche, ma mère me regarda horrifiée._

- Non, pas Harry ! Ce n'est pas son style !

- Maman, je crois bien que Harry a beaucoup changé. La guerre l'a changé et sa rupture avec Ginny l'a changé.

_Je vis alors qu'elle était pensive, très pensive._

- Cela ne change rien, Drena ! Tu dois l'épouser ! Parce que ton père a signé le contrat ! Et parce que malgré tout, tu aimes cet homme. Tu dois l'épouser ! Tu éteins ton chaudron et tu me suis.

_J'eus l'impression d'une porte qui se referme sur mon cœur et mon esprit à la fois. Machinalement, j'éteignis mon chaudron. Tout aussi machinalement, je suivis ma mère jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle m'aida à me déshabiller puis à me coucher. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et quitta ma chambre. Je ne pouvais dormir. Je fis venir à moi une potion de sommeil._

_Les rideaux de ma chambre furent grands ouverts par ma mère et laissèrent entrer la lumière d'un soleil très matinal. Nous étions en été et le soleil avait l'air de croire qu'il fallait encenser mon futur mariage. Je me levais mécaniquement, j'avais l'impression d'être un golem ou un robot moldu. Ma mère me fit asseoir devant ma coiffeuse. Un elfe de maison amena un plateau-repas pour nous deux. Je mangeais de temps à autre un raisin. Ma mère faisait de même pendant qu'elle élaborait une coiffure compliquée et très élégante sur laquelle devrait tenir le diadème familial en diamant et émeraudes ainsi qu'un lourd voile en dentelle. J'avais choisi une robe couleur de ciel et le voile était de la même couleur. Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle avait la couleur de mes yeux. Alors que je me maquillais, je vis dans le miroir que Pansy entrait dans ma chambre. Un somptueux fourreau rouge moulait son corps qui avait perdu depuis longtemps les rondeurs de l'enfance pour dévoiler celle d'une jeune femme, heureuse, épanouie et qui assumait sa vie de femme. Ce que nous avions vécu par les mâles Mangemorts ne l'avait pas autant traumatisée que moi. La force faisait partie de son caractère et je l'avais toujours connue ainsi. S'approchant de moi, elle se mit à babiller à qui mieux-mieux. Elle me donna un gros baiser affectueux me rappelant là ses grandes démonstrations d'amour envers moi et nos amis de Serpentard. S'ensuivit un dialogue animé et amical entre ma mère et elle. Je me retenais à grand peine de pleurer._

_Complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je m'avançais alors vers l'autel. Quand y étais-je arrivée ? Ma mère et Pansy avaient dû m'y amener. Et je le vis, IL était là avec ses amis qui lui servaient de témoins. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi grand. IL n'avait pas l'air nerveux, en tous cas moins qu'il n'en avait eut l'air à son précédent mariage. Il est vrai que pour celui-ci, il aimait la mariée. Moi, je n'étais qu'un ventre, qu'un moyen d'amener la paix au sein des sorciers cela je l'avais appris de Hermione. Je n'étais rien, ni personne. L'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour mes parents et pour Harry était dorénavant teinté de nostalgie et de chagrin. Je LE regardais à nouveau. Il était vêtu de noir, il portait un costume moldu, un smoking, et s'était drapé dans une magnifique cape de sorcier aux broderies argentées. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait porté l'or des Gryffondors. Je marchais jusqu'à l'autel menée par mon père. Tout le reste se déroula dans un brouillard. Je ne sentis que les lèvres d'Harry qui se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Il n'avait pas approfondi le baiser. Je n'entendis pas les discours des témoins et amis. Je ne me rendis compte que de la danse avec Harry. Je ne vis pas passer le repas. Je ne pus que remarquer le gâteau qu'Harry et moi dûmes découper et la part dans laquelle nous dûmes mordre tous les deux._

- Drena ? Drena ! Il faut réagir !

- Hein ? _Je levais les yeux sous l'imprécation et reconnu mon ancien flirt, Blaise Zabini_

- Drena, il faut que tu réagisses ! Tout le monde te trouve absente !

- Peut être est-ce parce que je le suis !

- Oh Drena, je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui, mais ce mariage est une mascarade et mon époux n'est pas amoureux de moi !

- C'est un idiot ! Tu sais... Drena...

- Non, Blaise, ne dis rien !

- Je pourrais te rendre heureuse !

- Ah oui ?

- Car, moi, je t'aime !

- Oh, Blaise, cela aurait tellement plus simple si j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de toi !

- Oui, viens avec moi, enfuyons-nous !

- Blaise, je suis liée par contrat avec Potter !

- Drena... ce contrat a été signé par tes parents pas par toi !

- Voyons, Blaise, tu es un sang-pur, tu sais que ces contrats-là, les héritiers de nos familles ne peuvent s'y dérober !

- Je sais... et c'est injuste ! Te voilà obligée d'épouser l'homme que tu aimes sans avoir eut la possibilité de vivre une vraie histoire d'amour avec lui et une cour digne de ce nom.

- Décidément, Pansy est trop bavarde !

- Elle a raison ! Tu te rends compte que tu as préservée ta virginité pour un homme qui se fiche de toi et va te dépuceler sans aucune conscience.

_Je ne lui répondis pas, parce que la danse était terminée mais surtout parce que ma nuit de noces m'inquiétait. Oh, je n'avais pas peur de la douleur ou autre chose que j'ignore. Non, je craignais plus de l'indifférence de Harry et qu'il ne me respecte pas. J'avais peur de perdre ce qui me restait de lucidité s'il advenait qu'il me piétine ce qu'il me restait de cœur. Blaise me remit entre les mains d'un autre danseur. Je passais ainsi de bras en bras le reste de la soirée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry me fit danser à nouveau que je réagis à nouveau. Je savais que j'étais pathétique car je ne semblais prendre vie qu'à son contact. A la fin de la danse, il me poussa à lancer mon bouquet de mariée. Ce que je fis et ce fut Pansy qu'il l'attrapa. Après cela, il m'emmena en dehors de la fête. Il m'enlaça et il transplana dans la chambre que mes parents lui avaient attribuée au manoir. J'y vis ma malle et la sienne. Il miniaturisa le tout et le mit dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour transplaner._

_J'étais au milieu de la chambre, les bras ballants, perdue. Je l'entendais aller et venir dans la pièce. Je regardais par la fenêtre la plage espagnole où nous passerions notre voyage de noces. Il rangeait nos vêtements et nos malles. Je le vis préparer notre lit. Quand ce fut fait, il s'approcha de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules dénudées par ma robe. Il me souleva la tête que j'avais gardée baissée la plupart du temps. Je croisais ses magnifiques yeux verts._

- Drena ?

- Mmmh !

- Drena ! Tu sais que c'est le moment ?

- Je... oui ! _Je n'étais guère prolixe_

- N'aie pas peur ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première fois !

_Sur ces dernières paroles, j'ouvris grand les yeux. Où était-il allé chercher l'idée que je n'étais plus vierge ? Je croyais que mes parents lui avaient dit que je l'étais encore ! Il me dévisagea semblant tout comprendre._

- Je... je suis le premier ?

- Oui !

_Il passa de l'étonnement, au ravissement puis à la fierté. Il se mit à caresser des pouces la rondeur de mes épaules. Il posa un doux baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Du bout de la langue, il chercha l'accès à ma bouche que je lui ouvris. Tandis que nous nous dévorions de baisers mouillés, je sentis ses mains voler dans mon dos. Il délaçait le corsage de ma robe. Sa bouche descendait sur ma gorge me provoquant un vertige puissant. Je dus m'accrocher à ses épaules. Son souffle auprès de mon oreille me fit gémir. Il me chuchota : "Tu es à moi", me faisant gémir derechef. Il avait raison ! J'étais à lui, depuis si longtemps mais il l'ignorait. Ses baisers et ses caresses me faisaient perdre pied. Je me pâmais. Je n'étais plus que sensations et plaisir entre ses bras. Attentionnée à ce que je ressentais, je n'avais pas remarqué que si je l'avais déshabillé, il m'avait, lui aussi, mise nue. Je sentais sa peau frôler la mienne. Son pénis en total érection "battait" contre mon pubis. Cela me faisait tant d'effet, que je cherchais de plus en plus à frotter nos organes l'un contre l'autre. Plusieurs fois, il essaya de calmer nos ardeurs mais notre désir était le plus fort. Nous étions sur le lit depuis plusieurs minutes quand il m'écarta les cuisses. Ses doigts volèrent, titillèrent, caressèrent, excitèrent ma vulve et mon clitoris. Je me tortillais sous leur action cherchant à obtenir plus. Il me montra sa main "trempée". Alors, il abaissa un peu plus ses hanches entre mes cuisses. Il prit son phallus dans l'une de ses mains. Il frotta son gland sur mes lèvres vaginales qui l'humidifièrent. Il entra alors d'un coup et sans aucun effort tant j'étais "prête" à l'accueillir. Sous l'intrusion et la douleur de la rupture de mon hymen, je me cambrais à son assaut. Il avait poussé un cri grave et rauque auquel je répondis par un énième gémissent mélangeant plaisir et douleur. Cette dernière fut effacée par ses premiers va et viens. J'avançais mon bassin vers lui au même rythme que ses coups de reins. J'étais à lui, il avait décidément raison. Nous réinventions le vieux rite de l'amour. Il prenait son temps et ralentissait l'allure quand il nous sentait sur le point de jouir. Il voulait que cela dure, que cela soit long et inoubliable. Sans conteste, cela restera le meilleur souvenir de ma vie, ce jour où je lui aurais, enfin, donné ma virginité. Soudain, il accéléra les mouvements m'entraînant dans l'acte le plus primaire et le plus puissant de la nature. Le frottement rapide de son pénis sur ma paroi me "brulait". Je perdis totalement pied et me sentis "partir". Dans deux ou trois derniers coups de reins, il se cambra, rejeta sa tête en arrière et agrippa plus fortement mes hanches. Il se vidait de sa semence par petits à-coups. Puis, essoufflé, il s'allongea doucement sur moi. Mon souffle était tout aussi erratique et s'accordait au sien. Nos peaux en sueur collaient l'une à l'autre. Je passais mes doigts entre ses omoplates et appréciait de sentir une coulée de sueur en glisser. Je me trouvais étrange de sentir avec plaisir nos "émanations" respectives moi qui avait toujours trouvé cela répugnant. D'un léger rire de gorge, je me moquais de moi. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur et me demanda :_

- Un problème ?

- Non, je suis une idiote !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien ! Embrasses-moi !

_Ce qu'il fit sans tergiverser. Nous échangeâmes alors de longs baisers torrides et son pénis encore en moi retrouva sa vigueur et palpita à nouveau._

_Notre nuit de noces fut "chaude" et brulante. Enfin, j'entrevoyais un nouvel avantage à ce mariage._

_J'eus alors l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. J'étais amoureuse et mariée à mon amour. Qu'aurais-je pu souhaiter de plus ? Si, je le savais, je n'étais pas satisfaite, je voulais, je voulais son amour envers moi._

**Vie Conjugale**

_Harry avait décidé de nous installer au Square Grimmaud dans un premier temps. Il voulait que nous cherchions ensemble une nouvelle maison. Néanmoins, j'eus le plaisir de redécorer de fond en combles l'infâme vieille maison des Black. Je réussis sans aucun problème à me débarrasser du portrait de la mère de Sirius._

_Nous partagions la maison avec les Weasley. En effet, Harry comptait leur faire don après l'achat de notre nouvelle maison. En fait, je décorais la maison pour eux. Hermione s'étonnait souvent que je lui demande son avis et ses goûts. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avec Harry nous visitâmes de nombreuses maisons. Celle que je choisis, je dis bien "je" car Harry, devant passer son temps chez les aurors, savait que j'occuperais plus souvent la maison que lui. Donc, celle que je choisis était en dehors de la ville. Je ne voulais pas vivre au cœur de Londres. Je voulais pour nos futurs enfants un endroit à la campagne qui leur permettrait de courir et s'amuser partout dans la maison et le jardin._

_C'était une belle maison plus grande que le Square Grimmaud mais beaucoup plus petite que le Manoir Malefoy. Son enduit extérieur était blanc comme la belle barrière qui l'entourait. Les pièces étaient immenses dont une belle salle à manger que j'imaginais déjà un style très élisabéthain. Les deux petits salons qui s'enfilaient après elles seraient décorés l'un dans le style très cosy, très cocon comme seuls les anglais peuvent les faire. Le suivant serait décoré dans le style Louis XVI._

_Je passais mon temps à courir entre les deux maisons pour les décorer toutes les deux. Harry venait souvent me retrouver dans notre nouvelle maison, qui s'appelait Faierie Circle. Et quand il arrivait, nous nous jetions l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser et surtout faire l'amour. Depuis notre nuit de noces, il n'était pas un jour sans que nous fassions l'amour. Cela nous était difficile d'être trop expansifs au Square Grimmaud à cause de Ron et Hermione. La nuit en revanche, nous devenions de vraies bêtes de sexes. Enfin, c'est ce que disait la "belette" comme je l'appelais encore parfois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais été aussi obsédée de sexe. A moins que ce ne soit uniquement le fait que ce soit l'homme que j'aime. En attendant, je ne me lassais pas de me donner à lui._

_C'est à Faierie Circle que je découvris que j'aimais être soumise sexuellement. Oh, non, rien de violent ou de pervers mais j'aimais lui laisser la main et lui laisser faire ce qu'il avait envie. Il avait eut l'habitude avec son ex qu'elle prenne souvent l'initiative. Il m'avoua aimer mener le jeu et fut enchanté de découvrir que j'aimais qu'il le fasse. Ma vie sexuelle était formidable._

**Bonne nouvelle**

_Cela faisait deux mois que nous étions rentrés de notre voyage de noces quand je me sentis de plus en plus fatiguée. Harry mit cela sur mon excès d'activité. Hermione s'inquiéta de mes cernes et mes nausées. Je prévoyais d'inviter mes parents et les parents Weasley pour la première fois ensemble. J'envisageais de faire cela tous les vendredi soir voulant réserver le samedi soir aux amis. Les dimanches étaient réservés une fois sur deux aux repas chez l'un ou l'autre des "parents". Je m'étais habituée à rencontrer Ginny de temps à autre chez les Weasley mais ils s'arrangeaient le plus souvent pour qu'elle ne soit pas présente._

_Je préparais donc mon premier repas en famille. Enfin, Kreattur prépara le repas que je lui avais indiqué. J'avais découvert sur les dires de Ron et Harry que cet elfe avait un véritable talent pour la cuisine. Je m'occupais de la table et de la décoration de la salle. Je fis disparaître les quelques objets très laids qu'il restait des Black. J'étais fébrile. Mon mari et ses amis rentrèrent ensemble. Hermione me poussa dans le canapé tandis qu'Harry s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour préparer un thé._

- Il faut te calmer, Drena ! Ils ne vont rien te dire ! Ils t'aiment, tous les quatre !

- Mais... Hermione, c'est mon premier vrai repas comme épouse et maîtresse de maison ! Ils vont me juger en tant que telle !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et puis... ce n'est pas bon dans ton état !

- Quoi ? _S'écrièrent Harry et moi_.

- Ben oui, pendant que tu buvais ton thé, je t'ai fait un discret test de grossesse que j'ai appris aujourd'hui en cours. Tu es enceinte ma grande !

_Je restais ébahie à ces mots. Harry était comme stupéfixé. Nos regards se croisèrent. Un sourire commença à se poser sur nos lèvres pour finir de monter à nos yeux. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie me faisant fondre._

_A partir de ce moment-là, je fus sur un petit nuage. Mon mari et ses amis se montrèrent très attentionnés envers moi. Quand mes parents et les Weasley, ce fut en chœur qu'ils leur annoncèrent mon état. La soirée fut gaie et entraînante, il y eut bien quelques piques entre mon père et Arthur mais cela resta bon enfant._

**Le bonheur enfin**

_Je passais les semaines et les mois suivants à finir de décorer les deux maisons et à m'occuper plus particulièrement de celle de mes bébés. En effet, après quelques mois, je découvris que j'attendais des jumeaux, deux garçons. Ainsi, dès ma première grossesse, je faisais d'une pierre deux coups j'étais plutôt fière de moi._

_Mon père et mon mari furent enchantés. Nous discutâmes beaucoup de l'avenir en tant qu'héritiers de chacun des deux enfants. J'avais décidé qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés peu m'importait le nom qu'ils porteraient. Mon père abonda dans ce sens. Je fus soulagée car j'avais craint que cette obsession d'un héritier me sépare de l'un de mes enfants. Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans l'un d'entre eux et qu'ils vivent aussi l'un sans l'autre._

_Harry m'avoua qu'il s'était inquiété que notre sexualité diminue en intensité. Je lui prouvais sans tergiverser que mon désir était toujours présent, si ce n'est plus._

_J'étais vraiment heureuse. Tant que je craignais de tout perdre à tout moment. Néanmoins, je me laissais submerger par ce bonheur conjugal et familial._

**Santé fragile**

_Las, j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Mes activités de décoration des maisons et mes va et viens entre elles me fatiguèrent beaucoup. Un soir que je rentrais littéralement vidée. Je vis mon mari les bras croisés qui m'attendait en tapant du pied. Je le regardais étonnée. Il commença à me crier dessus. Il me reprocha de ne pas faire attention à ma santé et à celles de nos bébés. Je m'emportais alors contre lui. Je lui hurlais dessus. Ma fatigue m'empêcha alors de garder concentrée ma magie. Elle se mit à sortir de moi. Mes nerfs ne se tinrent plus, ma voix prit une puissance impressionnante. C'est alors que je ne vis plus mon mari. Je me sentais comme en lévitation et me sentis sombrer dans l'inconscience._

_Je me réveillais un peu plus tard à Ste Mangouste. Mon mari et mes parents m'entouraient. Le médicomage s'approcha._

- Vous êtes réveillée, Madame Potter ?

- Mummmh ! _Fut tout ce que je pus répondre_.

- Bien, vous allez mieux qu'il y a une heure ! _Me dit-il après m'avoir jeté un sort de diagnostic_.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Madame Potter, vous êtes tout simplement épuisée. Votre époux m'a rapporté qu'elles avaient été vos activités ces derniers mois. Il va falloir arrêter et vous reposer.

- Mais... ma maison... et la chambre du bébé !

- Laissez faire vos proches. Et surtout, Monsieur Potter, il va falloir ralentir sur le "devoir" conjugal !

_A ces mots, mon époux et mes parents se mirent à rougir, moi aussi d'ailleurs. L'hôpital me libéra le lendemain matin._

_Les semaines qui suivirent furent mornes et tristes. Je m'ennuyais. Je n'avais plus droit ni aux potions, ni à la décoration de la maison, ni au sexe._

_Ce qui m'ennuyait aussi, c'était le fait que mon mari était très frustré. Notre manque d'intimité physique lui pesait beaucoup et à moi aussi._

_La seule chose qui pouvait me distraire était ce droit de me promener ou d'aller faire quelques courses._

**Tromperie**

_J'avais tout pour être heureuse depuis des mois. J'étais mariée à l'homme de ma vie. Je portais ses enfants, des jumeaux, des garçons qui seraient les héritiers des Potter et des Malefoy. J'étais enceinte de sept mois et tout allait bien pour moi. Rien ne devait pouvoir se mettre entre Harry et moi. Rien !_

_Que j'étais naïve ! D'une naïveté qui virait au Pouffsouffle !_

_Je revenais de mes courses de la semaine. Ah, non, je n'étais pas allée acheter à manger, je laissais cela au bon soin de mon Harry. Non, j'étais, encore, partie acheter des vêtements pour mes futurs petits garçons. Je leur avais acheté pléthore de vêtements et de jouets. La chambre était finie depuis 2 mois, depuis que j'avais appris que j'avais deux petits garçons qui squattaient mon ventre. Leur chambre était verte ! Harry avait été un peu choqué. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais ni de rouge (trop fille) ni de bleu (trop ordinaire). Il m'avait cédé car je lui avais fait ma moue qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens (j'avais trouvé cette moue au début de notre mariage)._

_Donc, je rentrais chez moi au Square Grimmaud avec mes courses. Kreattur m'accueillit avec un air gêné sur la figure qui m'inquiéta quelque peu. Je lui demandais de s'occuper des affaires des bébés et de les ranger tandis que je montais à notre chambre. Je décidais d'aller prendre un bon bain pour me relaxer. J'ouvris la porte avec dynamisme et me statufiais à la vue de l'horrible spectacle. Harry, mon Harry, ahanait et besognait une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux fermés. Comme un flash lumineux, cette image marqua mes yeux et mon esprit. Mon mari me trompait avec son ex : Ginny. Ma bouche commença à s'assécher. Je relâchais alors la clenche qui claqua bruyamment dans la pièce. Affolés, ils se retournèrent vers moi. Harry pâlit. Je devinais que je devais avoir l'air choqué et plus que détruit car il leva sa main vers moi en murmurant mon prénom. Un goût de sel envahit mes lèvres. Je posais ma main sur ma joue et y sentis des larmes. Il me faisait, encore, pleurer. Il murmura à nouveau mon nom et je reculais d'un pas. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon cœur s'accélérait puis ralentissait. J'entendais "la" Weasley s'excuser alors que je voyais un regard de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Mes poumons me brûlaient, ma cage thoracique se resserrait diminuant mon souffle. Harry se leva, s'approcha de moi et murmura encore._

- Drena, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose !

_Je regardais alors ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant aux eaux des lacs d'Ecosse. Mon amour, mon mari, le père de mes enfants ne m'aimait pas, pire, me trompait et je n'avais rien vu venir. Je n'avais rien voulu voir venir. Je reculais vers l'escalier tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je me mis à hoqueter._

- Ne ne... m'appro...ches pas, ne... m'approches pas !

_Je reculais jusqu'à sentir le haut des escaliers. Ce fut trop tard que je me sentis commencer à basculer en arrière. Le temps avait l'air de s'allonger au-delà de la perception. Il ralentissait. J'eus le temps de voir Harry se pencher pour essayer de me retenir. J'eus aussi le temps de revisionner mes années de passion pour cet homme. J'eus aussi le temps de me traiter de d'idiote. Et ce temps me permit aussi de prier pour que ma chute ne tue pas mes bébés. Je tombais sur la tête et sombrais dans l'inconscience._

_C'est ainsi qu'un mois après je me retrouve dans le coma. Je suis là allongée sur un lit de Sainte-Mangouste. Enfin, mon corps est allongé sur ce lit car mon esprit, lui, volète à travers de la chambre. D'ailleurs, je "m'assoie" souvent en haut de l'armoire ce qui est le cas tout de suite. Je regarde mes proches venir me visiter. Mes parents ne sont guère bavards avec mon mari. Ils ont "discuté" avec lui. Il leur a promit de ne plus me tromper qu'il m'aime trop pour cela._

_C'est un comble, non ? Avant de me l'avouer à moi, c'est à mes parents qu'il a dit être tombé amoureux de moi. Je ne suis pas contente. Pas contente du tout, surtout que : _**depuis quand trompe-t-on celle que l'on aime ?** _Donc, voilà, je suis dans le coma et je n'ai pas très envie d'en sortir. C'est super d'être en esprit. J'ai même pu parler avec mes bébés ! C'est coool, non ? Quoi ? S'ils sont dans le coma eux aussi ? Mais non, c'est ainsi pour les bébés sorciers : ils ont le pouvoir de parler avec les esprits._

_Etrangement, ils ont déjà une super-intelligence comme s'ils savaient déjà Tout de la Vie et de l'Univers. Ils m'ont dit que lorsqu'ils naitraient, ils oublieraient tout leur savoir. Apparemment, des fées ou des anges c'est selon, (l'un des deux dit "anges" et l'autre "fées"), poseraient un doigt sur leurs lèvres pour leur faire oublier tout ce qu'ils savent du monde. Et que... moi aussi, j'oublierais tout de nos conversations à ma sortie du coma. Ce n'est pas juste. En attendant, ils sont très malins mes amours. Ils "m'aiment". Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé des personnes qui m'aiment pour moi. Ils veulent que je me "réveille" avant leur naissance. Ils me poussent à sortir du coma, ils me poussent à pardonner à leur père qui est si perdu sans moi._

_Perdu sans moi, et puis quoi encore, il m'a trompé, non ? Et puis, il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il m'aimait._

_Tiens, il se lève de sa chaise._

_Il s'approche de moi._

_Il me donne un baiser sur les lèvres puis sa bouche se dirige vers mon oreille._

_Il murmure._

_Il murmure et je n'entends rien là haut assise sur l'armoire._

_Je m'approche._

_Je m'approche encore plus près._

_Et là, j'entends._

"Drena, mon amour, réveilles-toi, il faut que tu te réveilles, ma Drena, tes enfants vont bientôt naître, ils ont besoin de toi. Réveilles-toi mon amour, réveilles-toi. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, tu entends ? Je t'aime"_._

_Oh que oui, j'entends ! IL M'AIME !_

_Mais... mais... c'est bizarre... mon esprit devient flou... je... je... j'ai l'impression de chuter... je... je............................................_

**(1)** Vous savez le style de "mannequin" qu'avait Albert Dupontel dans le film "Monique".

**(2)** Référence à une des pièces de Shakespeare et à Cupidon (selon les légendes antiques)


	2. Un ClosAmour vu par Narcissa Black

**Un Clos-Amour !  
Point de vue de Narcissa Black**

**A l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste**

_Je ne comprends plus rien ! Mais n'ai-je jamais compris quoique ce soit de la vie ? Que sais-je ? Que j'aime mon mari ? Que je l'ai toujours aimé ? Que j'ai dû le, et le lui, cacher car montrer ses sentiments chez les sang-purs de Haute Lignée cela ne se fait pas. Oh, oui, j'aime Lucius ! C'est l'amour de ma vie ! C'est cet amour qui m'a fait le soutenir dans ses décisions qui concernaient Voldemort. J'adore aussi ma fille ! C'est cet amour pour elle qui m'a poussée à faire ce sortilège avec Severus pour la protéger !_

_Je me rends compte que mon amour pour eux n'a pas été si "bon" que cela ! J'aurais dû m'opposer à Lucius mais j'avais toujours plus ou moins peur qu'il me demande de partir. Après tout, la famille Black n'était pas vraiment reluisante. Nous avions des traitres à notre sang, mais aussi des malades mentaux. Nous avons tous aussi du sang "impur". J'avais, et j'ai toujours, peur que mon mari découvre que nous étions des sang-mêlés. Ce qui fait de Drena, elle aussi, une sang-mêlé._

_Suis-je idiote ! Lucius ne peut rien me dire, ni me reprocher ! Après tout, il a permit à Potter d'entrer dans notre famille. Et l'un des jumeaux va être notre Héritier ! Et cet Héritier sera un sang-mêlé. Je vais lui parler ce soir, c'est important._

_En attendant, ma pauvre petite Drena est dans le coma depuis un mois. Depuis un mois, elle se bat pour survivre. Ou à l'inverse, elle ne se bat pas. Le médecin a craint un temps que les placentas se soient décollés et que cela occasionne une naissance prématurée mais non._

_Je sais ce qui s'est passé lors de son accident. Harry, cet homme si droit, si pur, a trompé ma petite fille. Elle a été témoin de son incurie et a chuté dans les escaliers. Il a tellement honte de lui qu'il nous a tout raconté. Lucius a menacé cette fille alors qu'elle était dans le couloir près de la chambre de Drena._

_Les Weasley n'ont pas osé rester, à part les amis de Harry, Hermione et Ron Weasley ainsi que Molly Weasley. Notre "haine" envers cette famille va, dès lors, avoir beaucoup de mal à "diminuer". Leur garce de fille avait fait du mal à "notre" bébé. Et pourtant, chez ma fille, les repas en leur compagnie était plutôt agréable._

_Il y a deux semaines alors que nous étions chez ma fille, mon gendre nous a avoué qu'en fait il était amoureux de Drena depuis longtemps. Environ un mois avant leur mariage, il s'en était rendu compte en la regardant travaillant dans son labo. Il vit notre regard étonné. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Drena et la tromper malgré tout ? Il ne sut pas expliquer mais apparemment les souvenirs, les restes de sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle, ainsi que quelques verres de whisky pur feu avaient suffit à le faire retourner dans ses bras. Sans compter qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être dans les parages et flirter avec lui. Il chuchota d'une petite voix : "Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir trahie, je l'aime tant !"_

**Le Réveil**

_J'ai fini par parler à Lucius. J'ai beaucoup bégayé mais il fut d'une patience confondante. Je lui expliquais que je l'avais toujours aimé bien avant notre mariage et que c'était cela qui m'avait décidée à l'épouser plus que son rang et les convenances. Je lui ait dit que je pensais que mon amour pour lui et notre fille m'avait fait prendre de mauvaises décisions et que je n'avais pas été d'accord avec toutes les siennes. Je lui ait fait remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui était si bourré de principes, il avait fait beaucoup de concessions comme d'accepter que Harry épouse Drena et qu'ils aient un héritier de sang-mêlé._

_Il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait aussi aimée bien avant notre mariage et que c'était lui qui avait demandé ma main et qu'il n'était pas passé par son père comme le voulait la tradition. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait aussi qu'il n'avait pas prit les bonnes décisions et qu'il s'en voulait de nous avoir fait subir toutes leurs avanies. Il a fini par m'expliquer que s'il avait accepté la proposition de Harry c'était par amour pour Drena car il savait de longue date qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Que d'avoir un gendre et un héritier de sang-mêlé ne le gênait plus du tout même si parfois lui venaient à la bouche, sans en sortir, des paroles si typiques de son ancien lui !_

_Notre discussion a duré longtemps, jusque tard dans la nuit et ce fut une bonne chose. Nous avons fini par nous retrouver au lit. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour, il regretta ma stérilité car cela aurait été un plaisir de me le faire cet héritier. Las, la naissance de ma Drena m'a laissé le corps d'un état impropre à la conception. Je m'y suis fait même si ce fut long. Quant à ma fille, seul "son" état actuel m'inquiète._

_Elle est belle, si belle. Très pâle, si pâle mais cela la transfigure. Son beau petit ventre gonflé de nos petits-enfants est proéminent et se dresse fièrement. Aujourd'hui Harry n'est pas présent. Je suis seule avec ma fille adorée. Elle me manque. Nos conversations me manquent. Surtout celles où nous parlions des bébés. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche d'elle. J'adore ma fille. Elle me manque et je veux qu'elle se réveille. Je suis à son chevet depuis ce matin._

_Alors que mon gendre arrive, je décide de prendre une pause. Je vais à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et je me prends un Earl Grey que j'accompagne d'une ou deux mignardises. Je reviens dans la chambre au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je retrouve Harry penché à l'oreille de Drena. Je le trouve plus serein comme s'il lui avait enfin dit un important secret et que sa conscience s'est libérée. Il me voit et se met à rougir. Je m'assois à côté de lui. Nous chuchotons tous les deux en parlant des bébés. Il va falloir se préparer à les accueillir même si leur maman reste dans le coma._

_Soudain, un gémissement nous fait nous retourner. Drena se réveille, on dirait. Elle papillonne des yeux. Elle gémit encore. Harry se penche vers elle. Elle le regarde puis tourne de la tête. Elle lui demande de partir et lui dit qu'elle ne veut plus le voir. Il blêmit et recule. Il opine de la tête et s'en va. Il ne devrait pas laisser la place. Il devrait lui dire qu'il l'aime et lui demander pardon. Ma fille s'énerve et s'emporte sur le fait qu'il ait le culot d'être là. Je tente de la calmer. De lui dire qu'il faut lui pardonner. Elle se met alors à pleurer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je lui demande si elle veut que je la laisse tranquille. Ma petite fille continue de pleurer. Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce comme quand elle était petite._

**Retour au Manoir**

_Après quelques jours de vérification, finalement, elle rentre à la maison. Oh, pas sa maison, non ! C'est chez nous qu'elle désire vivre. Elle ne veut pas revoir Harry et cela m'attriste. Elle s'est installée dans son ancienne chambre. Je la laisse se reposer une heure ou deux, elle en a vraiment besoin._

_Puis je finis par aller la voir. Je toque à sa porte, un peu inquiète. A son "entrez" je m'introduis dans sa chambre. Elle est allongée sur son lit, les yeux rouges de pleurs. Cet amour pour Harry finira par me la tuer. Surtout qu'elle ne lui a jamais avoué. Je m'allonge à son côté et la prends dans mes bras, ma toute petite. Elle s'agrippe à moi et pleure à nouveau. J'essaie de la faire parler mais c'est difficile._

- Ne peux-tu essayer au moins de lui parler ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour que je lui balance ses quatre vérités ?

- Non, pour que lui te dise ses vérités !

- Ah oui, qu'il... qu'il l'aime toujours ? Que je suis un pis-aller ?

- Non ! Ma chérie, tu dois lui parler !

- Et après... cela changera quoi ?

- Penses à tes enfants ! Ils ont besoin de leur père ! Et leur mère ! Ensembles !

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! Mon amour pour lui me consume !

- Ne pourrais-tu lui avouer cet amour ?

- Pour qu'il se gausse ?

- Non, pour qu'il y réponde !

- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas m'aimer ! Trop d'années de haine et de mépris entre nous !

- Et pourtant vous avez fait des bébés !

- Du sexe, que du sexe !

- Même pas un peu de tendresse, ma chérie ?

_A cette phrase, elle reste silencieuse, ce qui me laisse augurer qu'elle va y réfléchir. Je lui caresse les cheveux et laisse le temps passer. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras._

**Affrontement**

_Ma Drena est assise dans le salon, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux qu'elle contemple. Elle a la nuque ployée comme si elle portait toute la misère du monde. Cinq jours après son retour au Manoir, nous avons réussi à obtenir, extorquer serait plus juste, d'elle qu'elle accepte de "rencontrer" et d'écouter son mari. Celui-ci fut très anxieux et malheureux lors de notre entretien de préparation. Nous lui avons fait comprendre qu'il devait lui avouer son amour. Lucius est appuyé contre la cheminée, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il a le regard perdu dans le feu qui crépite._

_On toque à la porte. Un de nos elfes ouvre la porte, annonce Harry et le laisse passer. Mon gendre est pâle et a les yeux cernés. Lucius se retourne et le regarde de haut en bas. Étonnamment, je ne décèle aucune haine ou rancœur dans son regard. Harry s'approche de moi. Je tapote la place à mon côté afin qu'il s'assied en face de sa femme. Il la dévisage avec fièvre, ses yeux brillants se posent sur le ventre de ma fille. Lucius vient s'asseoir auprès de Drena et lui pose une main sur l'épaule._

- Drena, ma puce ? _Demande-t'il doucement_.

- Oui ? _Chuchote-t'elle_.

- Harry est là ! Il est venu te dire ce qu'il nous apprit pendant ton coma !

- Hein ?

_Elle relève doucement la tête et montre ses yeux abattus à son mari qui se tend en le remarquant. Elle serre ses poings sur ses genoux et sa lèvre inférieure tremblote._

- Je... je t'écoute, Ha... Harry !

_Il la regarde avec admiration et respect. C'est déjà cela de gagné._

- Drena ! Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que je me suis conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles et que je regrette infiniment le mal que je t'ai fait. Ensuite, j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps que tu n'étais plus seulement une épouse pour moi. Un mois avant notre mariage, je suis venu te retrouver dans ton labo et là... Là, tu m'as ébloui. J'avais déjà beaucoup de tendresse pour toi mais ce jour là, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je suis un imbécile d'avoir couché avec Ginny !

- Ne prononces pas son nom ! _Intime-t'elle glaciale_.

- Pardonnes-moi ! S'il te plait, pardonnes moi ce mot et pardonnes-moi mon infidélité. Drena, je t'aime. Je t'en supplie crois-moi.

_Harry s'est levé et s'est assis auprès de Drena. Elle lève les yeux vers lui dans l'attente. Il l'embrasse avec tendresse puis avec passion. Elle le repousse._

- Jures-moi ! Jures-moi que tu ne l'approcheras plus jamais, que tu ne la "baiseras" jamais plus et que tu l'éviteras.

- Mais... c'est mon amie !

- Non, elle n'est pas ton amie puisqu'elle couche avec un ami qui est un homme marié !

- Je te promets que je ne l'approcherais plus et que je ne coucherais plus avec elle !

_Lucius est parti depuis quelques temps déjà et je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Je reste... au cas où ! Moi aussi, je me suis levée et je suis dans un renfoncement du salon. Ma fille se redresse et regarde son mari dans les yeux._

- Moi aussi, je dois t'avouer quelque chose !

- Oui ?

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi depuis mes onze ans et je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer depuis cette époque !

- Tu m'aimais ? Mais... c'est impossible ! Avec toute la haine que tu avais pour moi !

- La haine ?

- Oui, tes mots violents et méprisants dont tu nous abreuvais !

- C'était parce que j'avais vu mon "rêve" d'amour se briser dans le train. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui ! Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais...

- Quoi, Harry ? Quoi ? Tu avais onze ans aussi, tu n'étais qu'un garçon encore trop immature pour t'imaginer tomber amoureux. Tu venais de découvrir le monde des sorciers et toute ton histoire ! Il m'avait fallut admettre avec beaucoup d'amertume et de chagrin que nos mondes étaient trop éloignés pour que je puisse te "rejoindre" ! J'ai celé mon amour pour toi. Je l'ai recouvert de colère et de haine car cet amour me lacérait. N'as-tu jamais remarqué mes "maladresses" face à toi ? Comprends-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dénoncé à Greyback, ici, il y a quelques années ? Pourquoi j'ai dit à Crabbe de ne pas te tuer ?

- Comment... ?

- Comment quoi, Harry ?

- Comment as-tu pu vivre autant d'années avec cette souffrance ? Car je devine que tu as beaucoup souffert !

- Ma souffrance était au-delà des mots. Imagines-moi, une sang-pur bourrée de principes, qui se partageait entre la haine et l'amour pour toi !

- Oh, ma douce, je suis en train de me rappeler toutes ces fois entre nous et... et... Oh pardon, pardon ! Alors... cet homme, cet amour pour lequel tu t'étais réservée, c'était moi ?

- Forcément !

- Je comprends mieux, tu m'en as voulu de t'épouser alors que tu m'aimais tant. Dis-moi, me pardonnes-tu ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je t'aime, Harry... et je porte tes bébés !!!

_Ils s'embrassent passionnément. Enfin, ma fille va pouvoir être heureuse et pleinement épanouie._

_Néanmoins, si je suis heureuse pour eux, je ne puis m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pardonné à Lucius aussi facilement, je suis d'une jalousie maladive. Drena est différente et son amour pour Harry la dévore toute entière depuis si longtemps._

**Le bonheur d'être parents**

_Drena est retournée chez elle, le soir même. Harry était resté manger et s'était occupé avec autorité des bagages de ma fille. Il est vraiment amoureux et cela fait plaisir. Ils se sont installés dans la nouvelle maison et ont laissé l'autre à Ron et Hermione Weasley._

_Ils s'occupent tous les deux de la chambre du bébé. Harry a obtenu de son chef le droit de partir plus tôt le soir pour rejoindre Drena. Leur petit couple a l'air de vivre sur un petit nuage. Ils sont si mignons. Nous sommes souvent invités avec Molly et Arthur. Harry tient sa parole et évite la "catin", comme je l'appelle. Il est aux petits soins avec Drena. Il passe son temps à l'embrasser et pose régulièrement une main sur le ventre gonflé de sa femme._

_J'ai réussi à parler avec elle en catimini une fois ou deux. Elle m'a avoué que parfois elle doutait de l'amour et de la fidélité de son mari mais qu'elle voulait donner une chance à leur couple et leur future famille ! Pourtant, je vois bien que son visage laisse passer, parfois, un peu de tristesse._

_Alors que nous parlons, Drena se plie en deux. Je m'approche d'elle._

- Ils arrivent ! _Halète-t'elle_

- Bien !

_A partir de ce moment-là, je prends en main ma petite fille. Je la monte dans sa chambre car elle ne désire pas accoucher à Sainte-Mangouste qu'elle trouve inadapté pour une naissance. De toute façon, la majorité des sorcières accouchent chez elles. J'envoie un hibou d'urgence afin de convoquer la sage-femme la plus renommée, Bertha Weasley, une cousine d'Arthur Weasley._

_J'ai déjà donné une potion relaxante à Drena, qui si elle souffre toujours, s'angoisse beaucoup moins. Harry est à côté d'elle et lui tient une main. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le début, elle vient à peine de perdre les eaux. Le temps nous paraît long jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme arrive. Quant à Lucius, lui, il reste dans le fumoir, complètement angoissé pour sa fille._

_En bonne traditionaliste, elle veut faire partir Harry mais ce dernier n'ayant jamais respecté aucune règle ne lui cède pas. Drena le regarde en souriant apparemment fière de lui. Ils se regardent dans les yeux avidement, plongés dans un monde qui leur est propre. C'est là que je me dis qu'enfin ma fille est heureuse et que son mariage peut marcher._

_Drena ne veut pas s'allonger. Bertha la laisse déambuler dans la chambre et s'accrocher au baldaquin au moment des contractions. A ces moments-là, Harry est derrière elle à lui masser les reins. Un moment, je m'inquiète et conseille à ma fille de se mettre sur le lit. Elle me grogne après que Non et la sage-femme la soutient dans son choix. La position allongée sur le dos n'est pas obligatoire ni des plus conseillées._

_Les heures passent et nos angoisses augmentent avec la longueur de l'accouchement. Bertha nous dit que c'est normal pour une primipare. Je déteste ces mots de "professionnels" qui loin de nous réconforter me donnent l'impression d'être une idiote. Moi aussi, j'ai été une primipare et je n'ai pas le souvenir que cela ait été aussi long. Bertha pense que les bébés se "battent" pour passer. Comme ils sont le plus souvent tête-bêche, celui qui est dans la bonne position est prêt à sortir et gêne l'autre pour trouver cette même position._

_Finalement, Drena, à genoux sur le matelas, tient la tête de lit à pleine mains et cambre les reins pour laisser passer son premier bébé. Harry n'a pas arrêté de lui masser le dos. Dans un long gémissement, ma fille vit la sortie de la tête de James. Une petite tête toute blonde surgit alors, suivie de près par le reste du corps. Je souris en regardant les gênes de blondeur entrer dans la famille Potter. Harry et moi aidons Drena à se retourner afin qu'elle puisse prendre James dans ses bras. Elle est émerveillée et caresse la petite joue enduite de vernix. Elle joue aussi avec les petits doigts du petit garçon quand de nouvelles contractions surgissent. Je prends le nourrisson pour le langer rapidement afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. A nouveau, Drena s'accroche à la tête du lit et fait des mouvements de bassin afin de faire sortir son deuxième bébé. Alors qu'un nouveau long gémissement nous apprends que la tête est en train de passer, Harry est train de rire. Je m'approche et je constate que la petite tête du prochain héritier Malefoy est recouverte d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux noirs. Je ris aussi rejointe par Drena. Ce qui occasionne une sortie éclair du petit Scorpius. Drena continue à rire et sa délivrance se fait aussi rapidement que ce deuxième accouchement._

_De deux ou trois sorts, Bertha et moi nettoyons le lit et remettons des draps frais tandis que Harry emmaillote son deuxième fils. Nous allongeons confortablement Drena qui maintenant tient ses deux fils dans chacun de ses bras. J'ai envoyé un patronus messager à Lucius qui arrive à ce moment-là. Il m'embrasse, donne une tape dans le dos de Harry, et embrasse sa fille et ses petits-fils. Puis les regardant tour à tour, il interroge Drena._

- Alors, lequel de ces petits est mon héritier ?

_Harry et moi nous regardons en souriant._

- Et bien, Papa, je te présente Scorpius ! _Dit-elle en soulevant le petit brun_.

_Mon mari ouvre des grands yeux effarés en prenant son héritier dans les bras. L'enfant gigote et ouvre des yeux verts sur son grand-père qui change de physionomie. En effet, il se met à sourire au bébé qui a l'air fasciné par l'homme qui lui fait face. Il est clair qu'une histoire d'amour est en train de naître sous nos yeux. Il redonne l'enfant à sa mère et prend dans ses bras le petit blondinet._

- Bonjour, James, tu sais, tu n'es pas mon héritier mais à mes yeux, tu es aussi important que ton frère.

_L'enfant qui vagissait se calme tandis que son grand-père l'embrasse sur la joue. Et voilà, mon époux est follement amoureux de ses petits-enfants. Il est le premier après Harry et moi à prendre les petits dans ses bras. Harry doit penser la même chose car si je me rue sur Scorpius, lui prends James dans ses bras. Nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre. Je me rends compte que mon gendre et moi avons une grande complicité._

_Les nourrissons se mettent alors à gémir et tétouiller leur langue. Nous nous regardons et remettons les bébés entre les bras de Drena qui commence à baisser sa chemise. Lucius et moi sortons de la chambre pour laisser la nouvelle petite famille dans l'intimité. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la tétée car Molly a expliqué à ma fille comment allaiter des jumeaux._

_Finalement, mon époux et moi décidons de les laisser tranquilles. Nous reviendrons plus tard._

**Un bonheur familial**

_Moi voilà grand-mère et contente de l'être. Mes petits-enfants ne sont encore que des paquets vagissants mais on ne peut s'empêcher de les aimer. Drena a l'air de nager dans un bonheur extatique. Harry est attentionné et toujours aussi amoureux. Il était temps, oui, il était temps._

_Ils n'ont qu'un mois, ces petits bouts de choux mais sont déjà très dynamiques. Même si leurs parents ont voulu préserver une certaine discrétion sur leurs enfants, ils ont laissé paraître une seule et unique photo de leur famille. Harry a prit un congé prolongé pour aider Drena. Cette dernière ne laisse jamais un seul elfe s'occuper des nourrissons. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils aient une nourrice._

_James et Scorpius ont déjà 3 mois quand je sais que leurs parents ont reprit une vie sexuelle active. Comme souvent dans un couple, une sexualité épanouie est importante. Je sais tout cela car pour la première fois depuis des années ma petite fille se confie enfin à moi._

**Quand tout dérape**

_Je m'étire langoureusement dans mon lit quand mon elfe de maison m'apporte le journal. J'ai passé une nuit fantastique avec mon époux. Il a été très tendre et aussi passionné. Je suis heureuse, ma famille va bien que demander de plus._

_C'est alors que j'ouvre la gazette du sorcier. En première page, une photo, "floutée" pour les enfants, montre ma petite fille dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il n'y a aucun doute sur leur activité. Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ose pas le croire. Elle n'a pas pu faire cela ! Elle qui aime tant Harry !_

_Je suis inquiète, je connais le côté passionné de Harry mais aussi celui plus emporté de Drena. Je me lave et je m'habille à toute vitesse. C'est urgent, je dois intervenir dans le cas où cela détruise leur couple. Je suis prête, je transplane._

**L'Ultime insulte**

_Je suis à peine arrivée que j'entends des éclats de voix à l'étage. J'entends les jumeaux hurler et pleurer ! Je m'empresse de monter vers la chambre de leurs parents. Je trouve ma fille assise sur le lit avec la gazette entre les mains. Harry lui hurle dessus. La pâleur de mon enfant m'effraie. Je la vois lever les yeux vers son mari._

- Ha... Harry, c'est un affreux montage ! On a voulu me nuire !

- Ben voyons, la pauvre petite Drena, elle a une vie si importante qu'il faut la détruire

_Drena écarquille les yeux sous l'impact du mépris marital. Elle bredouille. Je la sens inquiète de ce qu'elle voit dans la chambre. En effet, depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai pu remarquer que mon gendre ne contrôle plus sa magie, des objets explosent, volent, brûlent, un vrai ravage._

- H... Ha... Harry, il faut que tu me crois, ce n'est pas moi ! Blaise n'est qu'un ami, mon meilleur ami !

- Pour qui me prends-tu Drena ? Crois-tu que j'ignore qu'il t'a proposé de t'enfuir avec lui ? Crois-tu que j'ignore qu'il t'a toujours aimée ?

- Je... je... non... mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

- Je ne te crois pas, je reconnais ton visage dans ces moments-là ! Quand je pense que tu me jurais tes grands dieux que tu m'avais toujours aimé !

- C'est un montage, mon amour, crois-moi !

- Non, je ne te crois pas et arrête de m'appeler mon amour, tu n'es qu'une garce... NON... tu n'es qu'une PUTAIN !!!

_Sur ces mots violents et haineux, mon gendre quitte la chambre en me bousculant au passage. Ma fille est silencieuse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a arrêté de respirer. Je m'approche d'elle et m'aperçoit qu'elle hoquète et cherche sa respiration en effet. Elle bleuit, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je la prends dans mes bras et j'essaie de la faire "revenir"._

- Doucement, mon cœur, c'est ta maman ! Respire, vas-y reprends ton souffle !

_De longues secondes passent et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre en larmes dans mes bras._

- Ce n'est pas vrai maman, je n'ai pas fait ce dont on m'accuse. Tu me crois, hein ?

- Oui ma puce, je te crois ! Je connais ton amour pour Harry et combien il est grand et fort. Je sais que jamais tu le trahirais, jamais.

- Oh, maman, quand est-ce que je vais enfin être heureuse ?

- Oh, ma petite puce, cela va aller, cela va aller !

_Je la berce alors pendant de très longues et je ne vois pas le temps passer._

**Opprobre générale**

_Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'elle est à la maison. Nous avons les petits bouts avec nous. Elle n'a pas voulu les laisser à leur père. Elle est dans sa chambre en train de pleurer. Tout à l'heure nous sommes allées au Chemin de Traverse et des femmes l'ont injuriée, une autre lui a craché dessus._

_On sonne à la porte. Mon elfe de maison est partie ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Hermione et Pansy entrer dans mon boudoir._

- Bonjour Narcissa ! _Me disent-elles en chœur_.

- Bonjour, Pansy, bonjour Hermione !

- Alors ? Comment va-t'elle ? _Demande pressément Hermione_.

- Elle pleure depuis notre retour, ces injures et ce crachat l'ont humiliée. Vous savez comme les sang-purs ont l'orgueil élevé !

- Oui ! _Opine Pansy_.

- Surtout, c'est le fait qu'on la croit coupable qui la chagrine le plus !

- J'ai reparlé à Blaise, il me certifie que ce n'était pas Drena sur la photo ! Il a fait une photo de nu avec sa maîtresse. Le photographe a revendu les clichés sous le manteau !

- L'as-tu dit à Harry ? _Demanda Hermione_.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que Blaise étant l'amant supposé et moi la meilleure amie, il ne me croira jamais ! C'est un imbécile !

- Pansy ! _Dit Hermione_.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !?

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais je me dois de défendre mon ami, ce n'est pas un imbécile mais un homme amoureux !

- Mon œil, qu'il est amoureux, il est jaloux, c'est différent !

- Je te jure qu'il est vraiment malheureux !

- Et alors... et même si Drena l'avait trompé ! N'en a-t'il pas fait autant, il y a quelques mois ?

- Oui, c'est vrai mais tu as tort, ce n'est pas un imbécile mais un hypocrite !

_A ces mots si proches de la réalité, les deux jeunes femmes et moi nous mettons à rire aux éclats. L'heure qui suivit est consacrée à recenser chez nos hommes et les autres hommes les pires défauts qui tout rédhibitoires qu'ils soient leur étaient finalement pardonnés._

_Les deux jeunes femmes viennent de partir après deux bonnes heures de conversation. Je montre rejoindre ma fille. Allongée, sur son lit de jeune fille, elle est endormie. Son visage est, comme toujours depuis le "scandale", ravagé par les larmes._

**Retour au foyer**

_Il y a deux jours, Harry est allé voir Lucius à son bureau du Ministère. Il lui a transmis un message pour Drena. Il nous a rappelé que le contrat nuptial prévoyait que si l'épouse quittait le domicile, elle se verrait privée de tous droits de voir son fils né Potter, soit James. Ainsi, Scorpius pouvait rester au Manoir Malefoy mais pas James s'ils divorçaient. Après bien des palabres, Lucius et moi avons réussi à décider Drena. Aujourd'hui, je l'accompagne chez elle après trois semaines d'absence._

_Nous sommes dans le vaste accueil de notre manoir. Ses bagages ont été amenés par notre elfe. Je porte Scorpius tandis qu'elle a James dans ses bras. Je vois son anxiété et des cernes énormes sous ses magnifiques yeux pâles._

- J'ai peur, Maman !

- Il ne te fera pas de mal !

- Oh si maman ! Pas physiquement mais il va me laminer le cœur !

- Penses à tes bébés ma puce ! Tu les aimes et tu aimes leur père !

_Je la sens soudain plus sûre d'elle et nous décidons de transplaner. Arrivées chez elle et ne trouvant pas son mari, nous déposons les garçons dans leurs lits. Après, nous partons ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre._

**Nouvelle humiliation**

_Et là, comme ma pauvre fille, je les vois en plein acte. Je voudrais détourner le regard mais je n'y arrive. Non que je sois fascinée mais plutôt choquée. Je finis par regarder ma fille. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blanche. Je vois une unique larme couler sur sa joue. Son beau visage se tourne lentement vers moi. Elle chuchote doucement, la voix éraillée par le chagrin._

- Maman, prends bien soin de mes bébés !

_Elle part de la chambre en courant sans avoir vu que Harry et la Weasley nous ont enfin remarquées. Harry se lève tout nu sous mes yeux et veut courir après Drena. En vain car elle a déjà transplané. Je vais dans la chambre des enfants pour voir s'ils dorment toujours. Je vais envoyer un message à Lucius et Hermione pour leur expliquer tout._

**Quand tout est détruit**

_Voilà plus d'une semaine que Drena a disparu et personne ne sait où. Je suis très inquiète pour elle. Temporairement, un Harry honteux nous a confié la garde des jumeaux. Il ne se sent ni capable ni digne de s'occuper de ses fils. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je remarque l'anxiété que Lucius a développé pour la vie de sa fille._

_Je suis en train de lire l'article, en première page, nous avons payé et insisté pour cela, correctif sur l'accusation d'infidélité de Drena. Il s'avère aujourd'hui que la Weasley est la personne qui a remit cette photo truquée à la gazette. Elle l'a fait trafiquer par Dennis Crivey, qui est devenu un photographe reconnu suivant en cela le chemin tracé par son frère. La honte s'est maintenant reportée de la famille Malefoy à celle des Weasley. Cette garce avait fait cela dans le but évidemment de récupérer Harry. Ce dernier ne sait plus où se mettre. Il a perdu sa femme et l'estime de beaucoup de ses proches._

_Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir de voir revenir Drena. Tiens, une chouette de l'Oural se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'empresse d'aller chercher le parchemin qu'elle porte à sa patte. L'écriture stricte et fine de ma fille apparaît à mes yeux._

**Ma chère maman,**

**Tu vois, je ne t'oublie pas. Je n'oublierai jamais ta bienfaisante présence qui m'a guidée toute ma vie. D'ailleurs, tu sera la seule à qui j'écrirais.**

**Après, une semaine loin de tout, ici en Suède, j'ai prit ma décision : je ne reviendrai pas. Ne me cherchez pas en Scandinavie, je serais ailleurs.**

**Maman, il a usé mon c****œu****r et brisé mon âme. Je l'ai attendu trop longtemps, je l'ai aimé trop fort, je me suis soumise à lui jusqu'à "m'oublier". Je suis telle ton magnifique miroir que j'avais cassé étant petite. Tu te rappelles ?**

**Tu as peut être envie de me répondre "et tes bébés ?". J'y ait pensé, j'ai retourné le problème un million de fois dans ma tête depuis une semaine. Je les aime, ils sont ma vie et ma chair. Cela me déchire de m'en séparer.**

**Je ne peux pas retourner vivre avec leur père et je ne peux pas les avoir avec moi car je sais qu'il userait du contrat par leur biais pour me ramener à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps devant les juges, je ne veux pas vivre avec lui, je ne veux pas être séparée d'un seul jumeau au profit de l'autre, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient séparés l'un de l'autre.**

**Dîtes à mes bébés que je les aime plus que tout mais que je veux leur bonheur même si cela doit être loin de moi. Je sais que père et toi veilleraient à leur bonne éducation. Je compte sur vous. **

**Je vous aime.**

**Adieu**

**Drena**

_Une goutte tombe sur le mot Adieu. C'est une larme. Je viens de pleurer pour la première fois depuis ma plus tendre enfance._

**Ne plus celer mon amour**

_Il est tard assez pour que l'on change bientôt de jour. Lucius est à côté de moi. Il lit des dossiers qu'il a ramené du bureau. Je lis un roman._

_Soudain, j'ai peur et je pose ma main sur mon cœur. Je veux lui dire, j'ai envie de lui dire. Comment aborder le sujet ? Comment ? Et zut... je me lance !_

- Lucius ?

- Mmmm ?

- Lucius, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui !

_D'un revers de main, je pousse ses dossier hors du lit._

- Que t'arrive-t'il, Narcissa ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas !

- D'accord, je t'écoutes.

- Lucius, il faut que tu saches une chose qui pour moi est de première importance.

- Oui ?

- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Et comme ta fille, je n'ai jamais aimé personne et me suis préservée pour toi !

- Je sais que j'étais le premier !

- Laisses-moi finir ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit car je pensais bêtement que notre sang et notre rang nous l'interdisaient. Quand je vois combien ma fille souffre et a souffert, je me dis qu'il faut que je parle. Donc....... je t'aime depuis des années, j'ai accepté de t'épouser uniquement parce que je t'aimais. Chaque jour de ma vie, mon amour pour toi m'emplit. Maintenant... maintenant....

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais savoir si toi aussi tu m'aimes ?

- Narcissa ! Ne te l'ai-je jamais prouvé ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien ! Dis-moi les mots ! Haut et fort, s'il te plait !

- Narcissa Black-Malefoy, je vous aime depuis des années, depuis le même nombre d'années que vous m'aimez, j'ai demandé votre main à votre père uniquement pour cette raison. Il me l'a d'ailleurs donnée qu'à cette seule condition. Je... je...

- Oui ?

- Narcissa, Je T'Aime !

- Oh, je t'aime Lucius et je veux te le dire tous les jours et que toi aussi !

- C'est promis, je t'aime mon amour !

_Enfin, il me l'a dit, je lui ait dit. Je suis heureuse. Même si ma petite fille est partie, je suis enfin heureuse. L'homme que j'aime m'aime aussi._

_Il me prends dans ses bras et me donne un baiser si tendre, si plein d'amour que j'en ai des vertiges. Que c'est bon d'aimer et d'être aimée et de ne plus à vivre dans un clos-amour._


	3. Un ClosAmour vu par Harry

Pour info : je n'ai pas de beta-reader ! Désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

**Un clos-amour !  
Point de vue de Harry James Potter**

**Un manque certain**

_Voilà, c'est la deuxième rentrée des jumeaux, mes deux petits diables. Voilà, déjà douze ans, qu'elle nous a abandonnés. Évidemment, je sais que j'en suis ENTIEREMENT responsable._

_C'était une jeune femme solitaire et qui manquait d'amour et de considération. Et non seulement, je l'ai trompé avec mon ex, Ginny, mais en plus je l'ai insultée et rabaissée. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai préféré croire ce qu'avait édité la Gazette du Sorcier sur elle._

_Je me déteste. Je me déteste car le pire de tout, c'est que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle quelques jours avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je l'aimais. Si ses parents ne m'y avaient pas poussé, elle ne l'aurait pas su. Au final, je pense qu'elle n'y croyait pas... en mon amour._

_Même encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas profité du bonheur qui s'offrait à moi. Hermione et Narcissa se sont bien chargées de me le faire remarquer ces douze dernières années et elles me rappellent souvent que ma bêtise et ma méchanceté ont privé mes fils de leur mère qui était une maman attentionnée et aimante. Mais voilà, cette énième infidélité avec Ginny et mes insultes l'ont fait fuir, loin de nous, loin de moi. J'ai perdu ma femme, la femme de ma vie._

_Oh, Ginny a bien essayé de s'ingérer dans ma vie mais mes beaux-parents m'ont menacé de me prendre Scorpius si je ne faisais rien que d'y penser. C'était un accord entre nous, les enfants ne devaient pas être séparés l'un de l'autre, et Scorpius de son père. Nous passons depuis lors les dimanche chez eux et les samedi chez les Weasley qui l'ont "exigé" considérant que je suis toujours de la famille. Molly m'a même dit que j'étais déjà comme un fils pour elle et ce bien avant ma vie avec Ginny._

_Les garçons sont dans leur chambre et font un bruit d'enfer. Ils courent dans tous les sens pour trouver leurs affaires éparpillés. Tout d'un coup, l'un d'entre-eux descend les marches bruyamment. C'est Scorpius qui cherche sa baguette ici dans le séjour. Je le regarde attentivement. Les Malefoy ont été légèrement déçus de sa complète ressemblance avec moi. S'il me ressemble physiquement, rompant ainsi avec la tradition de blondeur des Malefoy, il a aussi fallut qu'il me ressemble moralement. Ce qui fait gentiment rager ses grands-parents qui disent que le contrat ne les avantage pas du tout. En effet, James a tout des Malefoy. Néanmoins, depuis sa naissance, je m'ingénie à canaliser ses mauvais côtés si... Malefoy. C'est finalement un brave gosse, tout comme son frère. Je suis fier d'eux. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée que Drena ait raté toute leur vie, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots, leurs premières bêtises._

_Elle me manque, elle me manque tant que je ne l'ai plus trompée après son départ. Bon, d'accord, une nuit, mais je m'étais noyé dans l'alcool et Ginny en a profité pour se glisser dans mon lit dûment "déguisée" en Drena. C'était six mois après le départ de ma femme._

_Plus jamais, je n'ai touché à une autre, plus jamais. J'ai usé, depuis lors, et abusé d'une potion de fantasmes à rebours. C'est une potion qui permet de revoir et revivre ses nuits d'amour et de sexe débridé avec la personne que votre esprit choisit. Ainsi, presque toutes les nuits, je me masturbe en revivant ma vie sexuelle d'avec ma femme. Elle me dirait que je suis pathétique. Et je le suis. J'aime un fantôme d'épouse depuis douze longues, très longues années. Je n'aspire qu'à la revoir ! Je rêve qu'elle revienne dans nos vies. Mes amis essaient de me décourager d'attendre. Molly, plutôt inquiète, se demande si Drena n'aurait pas pu se suicider et que son cadavre pourrisse dans un coin paumé de l'Angleterre. Je frissonne souvent en imaginant cela._

_Non, MA femme n'est pas morte ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! Mon amour pour elle me permets trop de survivre, et qu'elle soit vivante est la dernière chose qui me maintiennes encore._

**Au train**

_Un nouveau départ pour Poudlard, mon deuxième où je reste sur le quai, seul avec Narcissa et Lucius. Mes fils enlacent leur grand-mère qui pleurniche. Lucius secoue la tête en posant un regard amoureux sur sa femme. Le veinard ! Scorpius vient me voir. Il est plein de commisération pour moi devant mon chagrin._

- Allez, papa, cela va aller ! Tu le sais bien qu'à Poudlard c'est comme une maison ?

- Oui, je sais, mon grand ! Surtout, fais bien attention à ton frère, hein ?

- T'inquiètes, p'pa, ces ordures ne s'approcheront plus de lui ! _Me répondit-il en me faisant deux gro__sses bises d'adieu. _

_Il se dirige alors vers son wagon. Je vois James s'approcher de moi et me donner, lui aussi, deux gros bisous. Le pauvre, à la fin de l'année, il a été tabassé par deux camarades de sa maison parce qu'il leur avait hurlé qu'il regrettait ne pas avoir accepté d'entrer dans la maison Serpentard comme le choixpeau le voulait. En effet, mes deux fils étaient entrés à Gryffondor à ma grande joie et à la grande déception de leurs grand-parents._

_Alors que je regarde mes fils monter, je vois deux grandes silhouettes féminines accompagner une fillette. L'une des femmes est couverte de grands voiles de deuils et son visage en est invisible. L'autre, quant à elle, est assez âgée avec des cheveux châtain clair avec de beaux yeux bleus. La fillette, déjà habillée de sa tenue d'écolière, est de toute beauté. Elle a des yeux d'un gris orageux, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle est élancée malgré son jeune âge. Elle possède une chevelure généreuse, une vraie crinière, elle est d'un blond vénitien qui malgré le manque de lumière a l'air de flamboyer. Arrivée sur le bord du quai, elle enlace la femme en deuil. Après de grandes effusions, cette dernière laisse glisser sa main sur la joue de l'enfant puis transplane. La fillette s'avance alors vers le wagon de mes fils apparemment très déterminée pour une première année. Elle commence à y entrer dûment accrochée à un petit sac en cuir blanc. Quand la femme châtain l'interpelle._

- Lily !

- Oui, tante Morag ?

- J'allais oublier de te laisser ton billet et ton argent de poche, Lily-chérie !

- Oh merci tante Morag !

_Le prénom de la fillette me fait rater des battements de cœur, Hermione qui a accompagné sa fille Rose au train me jeta des coups d'œils inquiets. Elle aussi a entendu le prénom. Elle s'approche de moi._

- Tu as entendu, Harry ?

- Oui ! Enfin, c'est un prénom somme toute assez courant, non ? Puisque cette fillette le porte !

- Alors, comment vis-tu cette deuxième année de tes fils ?

- Je crains qu'une nouvelle fois la solitude me pèse ! J'aurais dû accepter la proposition de la Directrice !

- Il n'est pas trop tard !

- Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai pas rencontré le corps professoral ni participé à la pré-rentrée !

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Tu ferais cela ?

- Voyons, Harry, faut-il encore que je te rappelle que tu es mon meilleur ami ?

- Ok ! Je retourne à la maison préparer mes affaires et je lui envoie un hibou !

_Alors que je babille et m'excite avec Hermione, je croise le regard de la fillette à travers la vitre du wagon. Je le trouve particulièrement haineux ! Il me rappelle alors "son" regard quand nous étions jeunes. Ce qu'elle peut me manquer. Oui, elle me manque décidément beaucoup pour qu'une fillette me la rappelle à ce point._

_Avec Hermione, nous transplanons chez elle afin de contacter le professeur Mc Gonagall et accepter sa proposition. Cela ne traîne pas et un hibou m'est renvoyé aussitôt. Je rentre à la maison où Kreattur m'aide à faire mes bagages. Dans cette maison décorée par Drena, mes deux garnements me parlent souvent de leur maman dont ils n'ont évidemment aucuns souvenirs._

_Lorsque j'arrive à Poudlard, son train express n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je peux donc m'installer et je reprends l'ancien appartement qu'avaient occupé Remus et Lockart, celui de Défense Contre les Force du Mal !_

_Je suis aussitôt convoqué pour une première réunion avec mes collègues. Je dois m'occuper de l'intégralité des cours des sept années. Je souris déjà à la tête que feront mes fils. Mon emploi du temps m'est remis. Avec le démantèlement de l'armée de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement des mangemorts irréductibles, la quantité d'heures de DCFM ont été réduites. Je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre._

_Je suis avec la Directrice et les professeurs en train d'attendre dans l'arrière salle de la Grande Salle. Nous entendons déjà le brouhaha de tous les élèves de la deuxième à la dernière année qui s'installent. Nous entrons par ordre d'ancienneté. Évidemment, je suis le dernier à arriver dans la Grande Salle. Je peux entendre des Oh et voir mes fils ouvrir de grands surpris mais surtout heureux de me voir là._

_Arrivent alors, les premières années accompagnées par Sibylle Trelawney qui n'a pas changé d'un cheveu. Elle a toujours l'air de vivre "ailleurs". Les enfants la suivent apeurés. Seule la petite aux yeux orageux entre la tête droite et fière. Le professeur Trelawney s'approche du tabouret, prend la liste des élèves dans une main et le choixpeau dans une autre. La longue liste des nouveaux élèves s'égrène lentement au rythme des prédictions du professeur de Divination. Ils sont particulièrement nombreux car les années qui ont suivi la guerre ont été particulièrement prolifiques en naissances._

_Le nom de Lily Yaxley est crié alors par la "voyante". La fillette monte l'estrade avec une grâce féérique et un orgueil démesuré. Je la vois, le dos bien droit, elle s'assied. Le choixpeau tonne alors : "Serpentard". Je ne suis pas étonné. Cette fillette a tout à fait sa place dans cette maison. Je ne l'imaginais pas ailleurs. Elle quitte l'estrade vers sa tablée._

_Après le dernier premier année passé, la Directrice fait son discours. Il est rapide et concis. Elle me présente comme nouveau professeur de DFCM. Puis donne les consignes générales. Le repas commence et mes fils me font un coucou en souriant. A la fin du repas, j'embrasse mes fils et on se quitte auprès de l'entrée de leur dortoir._

_Une fois allongé sur mon lit, je ne peux de m'empêcher de repenser à ma femme. Je me rends compte que pas un jour ne s'écoule sans que j'ai une pensée pour elle._

**Première journée**

_C'est de bonne humeur que je me réveille. Et pourtant, j'ai encore rêvé d'elle. Je m'habille d'une robe de sorcier noire et je me rends compte que je ressemble à Severus Rogue. Mes cheveux en bataille et mes yeux verts empêchent de compléter le portrait._

_Je finis par aller à la Grande Salle. James et Scorpius sont déjà installés. Ce dernier a, comme à son habitude, l'air d'être toujours aussi endormi._

_Je m'approche de la table des professeurs quand je croise à nouveau le regard haineux de la jeune Lily. Je suppose que cette haine lui vient de ses parents qui devaient être des serpentards._

_Une fois le repas fini, je pars plutôt guilleret, un vrai gamin, vers ma salle de classe. J'y retrouve les serpentards de première année avec les camarades serdaigles. La fameuse fillette joue l'indifférente et évite mon regard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me fascine comme cela._

_Je les fais asseoir et sortir leurs livres. Les serdaigles très attentifs notent le moindre de mes mots. J'ai l'impression de revoir Hermione dans nos jeunes années. Je commence à leur poser des questions très basiques. Je me demande s'ils n'ont pas déjà lu tout le programme de l'année. Je me moque un peu d'eux. Je leur dis de faire attention car de la théorie à la pratique il y a un gouffre !_

_Je leur enseigne donc à utiliser le tout premier sort, celui qui m'a tant servi. Je leur demande de faire des équipes pour les duels. Par ordre alphabétique, je mets un serdaigle avec un serpentard. Lily Yaxley se retrouve avec Penelope Zabini. Tout le monde commence le combat. Yaxley a l'air d'hésiter de lancer un sort à Zabini et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je m'approche._

- Alors, Yaxley, on hésite ?

_Elle ne me réponds pas et, de colère, lance un sort informulé. Je n'en reviens pas à son âge. Hélas, le sort qu'elle a lancé est le sectumsempra ! Mais où l'a-t'elle apprit ? Je lance à mon tour le contre-sort et comme le court est presque fini, j'emmène Zabini à l'infirmerie. J'ordonne à Yaxley de me suivre. Une fois, la serdaigle confiée à Mme Pomfresh, nous allons chez la Directrice. Nous montons l'escalier caché en silence. Cette enfant n'est pas très prolixe._

- Monsieur POTTER ! Miss !

- Directrice !

- Non, pas déjà, pas à la première heure ?

- Si Minerva, elle a lancé un Sectumsempra ! _Je laisse ces mots résonner dans la pièce._

- Comment ? Miss Yaxley, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Rétorque la sale morveuse_.

- Bien sûr que si puisque votre professeur vient de me le dire ! Pourquoi mentez-vous ?

- Je ne mens pas ! VOUS m'avez dit de vous dire que ce n'était pas vrai !

_Je me retiens de glousser sous l'effet de l'impertinence de la gamine._

- Miss ! _Reprends la Directrice_. Pourquoi avez-vous lancé ce sort ?

- Parce que le professeur Potter me trouvait trop... hésitante !

- Et où avez-vous apprit ce sort ?

- J'en ai vu les résultats sur quelqu'un ! Je n'ai fait que le répéter !

_Je secoue la tête et Minerva fait de même. Je sens que nous sommes tombés sur un sacré numéro qui risque de nous causer des soucis à l'avenir._

- Bien, Miss, vous serez en retenue avec le professeur Potter un mois entier et vous veillerez à bien "choisir" les sorts que vous utiliserez à l'avenir. Je vais faire envoyer un hibou à votre mère.

- Je peux retourner en classe ! _Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._

- Non, jeune demoiselle ! _Je l'interromps dans son élan._ Et votre contrition et vos excuses ?

- Ne suis-je pas censée présenter mes excuses à ma victime ?

- Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Allez en cours et prenez des notes des cours en commun avec les serdaigles que vous irez lui donner !

- Bien, professeur Po-tter !

_Elle quitte les lieux nous laissant dans l'expectative sur son avenir au sein de l'école. Minerva me donne les coordonnées de la gamine en me demandant d'informer moi-même la mère._

_**Lettre à Mme Yaxley**_

_Je dois écrire une lettre à une parfaite inconnue dont la fille joue déjà à la mini-mangemort. Je suis gêné que Minerva m'ait demandé à moi mais je me lance._

**Chère Madame Yaxley**

**C'est avec un grand regret que je me vois obligé de vous adresser une lettre dès ce premier jour de classe.**

**En effet, votre fille Lily s'est montrée particulièrement imaginative concernant l'utilisation de sorts au cours d'un petit duel. Elle a utilisé un sort de magie noire particulièrement violent qui a envoyé sa camarade de classe Penelope Zabini à l'infirmerie. Elle se retrouve donc d'ores et déjà en retenue avec moi tous les soirs de ce mois de septembre.**

**Avec la directrice, nous avons tenté de cerner les raisons de ce débordement, en vain. Je me demande donc s'il vous était possible d'en connaître la raison et de m'en informer afin que ceci ne se renouvèle pas.**

**Dans l'attente, recevez, Chère Madame Yaxley, mes salutations respectueuses.**

**Harry Potter, professeur de DFCM**

_Bon, décidément, je n'ai pas changé avec les années, je suis toujours aussi nul lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire une lettre. Enfin, on verra bien ce qu'elle en dira._

**Sa réponse**

_**Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Je suis étonnée voire effarée que ma fille use de sorts de magie noire. En effet, je me suis évertuée depuis sa naissance à la tenir éloignée de ce milieu. En tant mère célibataire, il ne m'est pas aisé à l'entrée dans l'adolescence de gérer le tempérament de ma fille.**_

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée et vous remercie de vous intéresser à son sort. S'il advenait qu'un autre souci la concernant doive surgir, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je suis entièrement à votre disposition.**_

_**Lucia Yaxley**_

_Et bien, c'est un courrier très succinct mais très clair. Espérons que la fillette se reprenne._

_Sinon, avec mes fils, nous avons décidé que les soirées du samedi et dimanche soir, on les passerai ensemble et que si un souci se présentait ils pourraient me demander de l'aide._

**Punition**

_La petite Lily vient d'entrer dans mon bureau. Son regard est resté particulièrement haineux. Je ne me l'explique pas. Quand je la connaitrais mieux, je pense que j'essaierai de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi faut-il que je n'ai de cesse de rechercher l'approbation de chacun et cela même quand cela vient d'un enfant ?_

_En attendant, je lui fais copier des lignes. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus compliqué et désagréable, il me faudra du temps pour durcir mes punitions. Après tout, je suis un professeur débutant._

_Alors que je quitte quelques minutes mon bureau pour mon appartement, j'entends un reniflement. Je me trouve malin, j'ai laissé une audio-alarme. Je comptais aller demander à Yaxley quel était son problème quand je décide d'user de ma vieille cape invisible. Je me mets alors face à mon élève. Elle pleure. Je l'entends murmurer._

- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste.

_Je pense alors qu'elle parle de moi quand je la vois pleurer de plus belle. Je me dis que cette petite déteste peut être tous les hommes. Je peux comprendre cela. Elle continue à sangloter. Il est presque vingt-deux heures lorsque je la laisse retourner dans son dortoir._

**La haine comme moyen de communication**

_Cela fait des semaines que mon élève la plus difficile me pose problèmes. Elle a trouvé le moyen de se mettre à dos mes deux fils. Elle leur joue des tours pendables avec ses coreligionnaires et se fait même aider de sa première victime devenue une de ses compagnes de turpitudes, Penelope Zabini._

_La directrice ne sait plus par quel bout la prendre, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Qui plus est, sa mère nous a envoyé sa tante Morag. Nous avons bien essayé de rencontrer Madame Yaxley en personne en vain. Pourtant nous échangeons de nombreuses missives. Je n'avais jamais eut un tel échange épistolaire. Je m'entends très bien avec cette femme. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens des affinités avec une autre femme que la mienne. Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression que même avec ces simples lettres, je suis infidèle à ma douce Drena. Douce... qui aurait cru que je décrirai ainsi la terrible pimbêche de serpentard qu'elle était. Douce, elle l'était, et elle l'était devenue à en être confondante, à s'en briser à mon contact._

_En attendant, la jeune Yaxley est très haineuse envers mes proches et moi. Cela m'inquiète et sa mère ne se l'explique pas. Nous avons décidé avec Minerva de convoquer la fille et la mère._

**Choc**

_La directrice et moi devisons plutôt gaiement sous les yeux de notre élève aux sourcils froncés. Nous l'avons avertie que sa mère allait venir. Ce à quoi elle n'a pas cru. Elle nous a même ricané au nez. Bizarrement, je déteste l'idée que cette fillette me déteste. J'aimerais tant l'aider. Je sens comme une douleur rentrée en elle._

_Soudain, on toque à la porte. Nous voyons alors s'avancer une grande silhouette noire. Ainsi, elle vient encore toute voilée, quel dommage. J'aurais tant aimer voir son visage._

_Minerva l'accueille et lui désigne un siège. Nous commençons alors à décrire l'ensemble des bêtises et violences de sa fille ainsi que les punitions subies. Nous lui exposons nos craintes. Elle nous explique, de sa voix si douce, que partir d'Australie était peut être une bêtise. Qu'enlever sa fille de son milieu l'avait perturbée. Nous posons alors la question à la fillette._

- Est-ce d'avoir quitté l'Australie qui te fait faire ces choses ?

- Non ! _Grogne-t'elle._

- Est-ce ta mère te manque ? _Me vient comme question_.

- Je... je... Oui !

- Oh ma chérie, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Pfff, tu ne t'inquiètes jamais de moi et ce depuis bien avant ma naissance !

- Mais non ma chérie... je t'aime !

- Non, non, non ! Je sais bien que tu m'aimes pas... je sais que tu penses à EUX, que tu penses à LUI !

_Minerva et moi nous regardons. Apparemment, un vieux conflit et un secret de famille ressurgit sous nos yeux. Lily a les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle se tient toute raide face à sa mère._

- Tu as raison, ma chérie, je pense à eux mais je t'aime !

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas sinon tu ne m'aurais pas emmenée loin de mon pays, de mes amies.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela te manquerait autant ! Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que moi je t'aime maman, et je savais que tu voulais revenir dans ton pays, je savais que tu voulais les revoir.

- Chhhht, chhhh, ma petite chérie.

_Elle prend alors sa fille dans ses bras et essaie de la bercer mais cette dernière la repousse._

- Arrête ! Je sais pourquoi tu me "berces", je sais que tu veux que je n'en dises pas trop !

- Ma chér..

- Arrêtes ! Parfois, je te déteste autant qu'eux ! Je... je...

_Elle s'arrête alors de parler et regarde sa mère, puis moi, puis sa mère ! Elle s'avance vers elle et d'un coup, lui arrache ses voiles !_

**Paralysés**

_L'émotion me prends à la vue du visage qui apparaît de sous ces voiles. Je suis paralysé. Je ne sais quoi faire. Je dévore des yeux ce visage que je n'espérais plus voir. Lily tient toujours les voiles et nous regarde tour à tour. Je voudrais m'avancer, lui parler, la toucher mais rien ne se passe. Je n'arrive pas à bouger._

_En fait, aucuns d'entre nous ne bouge. Minerva nous dévisagent, Lily ne fait que pleurer doucement et moi... je dévisage MA Drena ! Elle est là devant mes yeux debout, toute raide, le visage anxieux. Qu'elle est belle !_

_Mon esprit ne cesse de tourner des milliers de pensées en son sein. Il me rends serein puis m'inquiète de son manque de réaction. Je me demande si Lily est ma fille, pourquoi elle me déteste, pourquoi Drena m'a caché son existence. Des milliers de pensées qui se transforment en questions !_

- Bonjour Harry, Professeur Mc Gonagall !

- Bonjour Drena ! _Finit par répondre Minerva._

- C'est... c'est bien toi ?_ Je finis par demander fébrilement._

- Il semble, non ?

- Maman ! _Interpelle Lily_

- Oui, ma chérie ?

- On rentre à la maison ?

_J'ai l'impression de voir une toute petite fille très fragile qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la petite peste de ces dernières semaines._

- Oui, ma chérie, je t'emmène ! Minerva ?

- Allez-y Drena ! Je pense que vous avez des soucis à résoudre entre vous.

_Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cheminée avec sa... notre ?... fille, je l'interpelle._

- Drena... je... je...

- Une autre fois, Harry, une autre fois !

_Et je vois l'amour de ma vie, la mère de mes fils partir dans la cheminée et citer "Cottage Malefoy". Elle emporte avec elle ma fille putative. Je reste toujours aussi "paralysé". Je vois du coin de l'œil Minerva qui cherche à me faire réagir._

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je... je ne sais pas... je...

- Harry, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes dans ton appartement. Et je vais t'envoyer tes fils.

- Hein ? Non !

- Si, Harry, il vaut mieux qu'ils le sachent maintenant. Tel je connais Scorpius, il te fera un scandale si tu le préviens dans plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines. Quant à James, il gardera tout en lui et se rendra malade.

- Vous... vous avez raison... j'y vais !

- Bien ! A ce soir, au repas !

- Oui !

_Je la quitte alors et m'en vais à mon appartement._

**Révélations**

_Alors que je parcours de long en large mon appartement, mes idées continuent à bouillonner en moi. On frappe énergiquement à ma porte._

- Entrez !

_Mes deux magnifiques fils entrent tout aussi énergiquement. Ils sont beaux et sûrs d'eux ! Ils s'affalent dans le canapé qui fait face à la cheminée. Je m'y arrête._

- Alors, p'pa, c'est quoi ton problème !_ M'apostrophe directement Scorpius._

- Et bien... c'est quelque chose d'important, de très important à vous dire et je vais vous demander de me laisser parler JUSQU'AU BOUT sans m'interrompre une seule fois !

- C'est OK ! _Me réponds Scorpius, James restant muet_

- Je ne vous ait jamais rien caché concernant mon passé amoureux ni les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre dans ma vie ! Vous savez ainsi que votre mère nous a quittés quand vous n'étiez que des bébés. Je ne vous ait jamais entendu vous plaindre ni la critiquer de son départ. Surement parce que je vous ait expliqué sa souffrance. Je sais par votre grand-mère, qui vous a entendu plusieurs fois, que vous auriez rêvé avoir votre mère auprès de vous. Je suis un père heureux puisque mes fils n'ont jamais voulu me reprocher l'absence de leur mère.

_Je prends une pause._

- Vous savez aussi que j'ai des soucis avec une première année, Lily Yaxley. Minerva et moi avons convoqué sa mère cet après-midi. Cette femme portait des longs voiles de deuils. Sa fille les a arrachés sous nos yeux ! Madame Yaxley est en fait votre mère, Drena. Voilà, vous savez maintenant. Je tenais à vous tenir au courant au plus vite.

_Mes fils sont silencieux, pas un mot, pire, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne respirent plus. Tout d'un coup, Scorpius pousse un soupir me prouvant qu'il retenait sa respiration. James me regarde avec ses beaux gris qui me rappellent tant sa mère._

- On... on peut la voir ? _Me dit-il avec tant d'espoir dans la voix._

_A ces mots si timides, mon James me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras ce que je fais illico. Scorpius nous rejoint et m'interroge._

- Alors ? _Me demande-t'il._

- Je ne sais pas ! Je sais juste qu'elle a emmené sa fille chez elle. La pauvre Lily était effondrée et pleurais à chaudes larmes.

- Lily est notre sœur ? _Questionne James avec sa douceur habituelle_.

- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que c'est grandement possible ! Vu son âge, votre mère était peut être enceinte quand elle est partie. Et je sais qu'elle m'était très fidèle et très attaché. Elle ne m'aurait pas trompé.

- Elle a parlé de nous ? _Continue James avec anxiété._

- Non, mais vu ce que Lily lui a reproché... elle a pensé à vous, à nous, toutes ces nombreuses années. Au point que Lily a l'impression que Drena nous aime plus qu'elle.

- Oui ?_ S'inquiète à nouveau James. Son frère reste étrangement silencieux alors qu'il est le plus bavard de mes fils._

- Oui ! Ce soir, vous restez manger avec moi et après nous allons écrire une lettre à votre mère ! Cela vous va ?

- OUI ! _Crient-ils en ch__œ__ur._

_Nous mettons la table puis préparons un grand parchemin pour y mettre tous nos ressentis. L'enveloppe est déjà prête. Les elfes de maison nous amènent notre repas et nous mangeons. Une fois fait, nous nous asseyons à mon bureau. En fait, James est sur mes genoux et Scorpius sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Je commence à écrire._

**Chère Drena,**

**Je ne sais pas si mes milliers d'autres lettres te sont parvenues. Celle-ci j'espère te trouvera et obtiendra une réponse.**

**Je sais le mal que je t'ai fait et paradoxalement, je t'aimais ET je t'aime encore ! Je ne te demanderai rien aujourd'hui, ni informations, ni explications car je n'en ai guère le droit.**

**Nos fils, eux, je pense, méritent au moins de te rencontrer puisque te voilà revenue ici en Angleterre et que ta fille est entrée à Poudlard.**

**Je laisse nos fils t'écrire un mot et j'espère que tu les agréeras dans leurs demandes éventuelles.**

**Harry James Potter**

_Je laisse la place à mon cadet dont les sourcils froncés me laissent présager une grande colère._

**Mère,**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois vous appeler maman ou non !**

**Je suis un peu en colère après vous. En fait, non, je suis TRES en colère après vous. J'aurais aimé que vous veniez nous voir !**

**Par ce petit mot, je vous demande de bien vouloir accepter de nous voir James et moi ! Surtout James car lui il pense à vous tout le temps. Il ne le vous dira pas mais je sais que depuis tout petit il pleure dans son sommeil pour vous voir.**

**A bientôt.**

**Scorpius Drago Potter**

_Mon aîné à son tour prend la plume les larmes aux yeux._

**Ma chère petite maman,**

**Moi, je sais que je veux vous appeler maman car dans mon c****œur et dans ma tête, depuis tout petit je vous appelais toujours maman.**

**Je sais que Scorpius fait le grand fort et colérique mais il est comme moi. J'ai envie de voir et rencontrer ma maman. J'ai envie que vous me preniez dans mes bras et que vous me donniez des bisous. J'ai envie de vous entendre me dire "Je t'aime", j'ai envie de vous dire "Je t'aime, maman !".**

**Ma chère petite maman, Pitié, venez nous rencontrer !**

**Votre fils qui vous aime**

**James Sirius Potter**

_Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue et tomber sur le parchemin que je plie, mets dans l'enveloppe et remets à notre hibou._

_J'aimerais qu'ils aillent de se coucher mais je sais qu'ils attendent avec impatience une rapide réponse._

_Cela fait une heure que nous avons envoyé ce parchemin et je pense à les obliger à aller se coucher mais voilà que le hibou est revenu. Je lui prends le parchemin._

**Harry,**

**Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment et tu n'as pas le droit de me poser de questions. Nous réglerons notre problème une autre fois.**

**Drena**

_Je donne alors le parchemin à mes fils pour qu'ils puissent lire ce qui leur est destiné._

**Mes chers petits garçons,**

**Bien sûr que vous avez le droit de m'appeler Maman !**

**Je ne vous ait jamais oubliés. J'ai même des photos de vous que Pansy, en bonne meilleure amie, m'a envoyé depuis des années.**

**J'ai très envie de vous voir mais votre petite sœur est un peu fragile. Je vous propose que nous nous rencontrions la semaine prochaine quand je l'aurais renvoyée à Poudlard. Je vous enverrais alors un hibou pour vous indiquer quand j'aurais fait rejoindre la cheminée du Cottage et celle de l'appartement de votre père. Soyez patients.**

**Votre Maman qui vous aime TRES fort !**

_D'un coup, ils sont silencieux et se regardent, puis relisent avec avidité la lettre de leur mère. Mes petits amours, ils ont certes grandit mais ils sont toujours pour moi les anges dont j'ai dû m'occuper depuis la fuite de leur mère_

_Leur mère ! Drena, ma chère, Drena, elle est restée d'une beauté incomparable malgré sa deuxième grossesse. Elle est toujours aussi mince, voir plus mince. L'approche de la quarantaine la rends encore plus belle si c'est possible. Je l'aime toujours, je l'aime encore plus._

_Mais... mais... je suis en train de prendre conscience que dans les semaines voir les mois à venir il va me falloir celer mon amour pour elle. Mes enfants doivent passer avant moi et mes besoins. Je vais devoir cacher à mon épouse combien je l'aime toujours._

_Mes fils ont le droit de retrouver leur maman. Leur sœur a le droit de se stabiliser avant que j'entre à mon tour dans sa vie et dans celle de sa mère. Si Lily est ma fille comme son physique le laisse présager et comme je l'espère, il va nous falloir apprendre à nous connaître._

_Non, il ne faut pas que j'avoue mon amour à ma Drena. Oui, je vais patienter._

**Rencontre**

_Cela fait une semaine que mes fils ont reçu le message de leur mère. Elle a ramené Lily à l'école et a prit une chambre à Pré au Lard. Nous sommes le vendredi. Elle vient de leur confirmer leur rencontre à l'Auberge autour d'un repas. Je les y accompagne en ce moment puis je les laisserai seule à seuls._

_Je m'approche de l'établissement et j'y entre avec eux. L'aubergiste nous amène à la tablée de Drena, je la salue d'un signe de tête. Les garçons sont tout tremblotants et lui font un timide sourire. Elle leur tends les bras dans lesquels ils se réfugient avec violence. Ils s'embrassent les uns et les autres avec avidité. J'ai les larmes aux yeux devant tout cet amour, tout ce manque qu'ils ont tous les trois._

_Je pars discrètement. Je ne veux pas parasiter leurs retrouvailles. A bientôt mon amour._

**Reprise de relations**

_Depuis déjà deux mois, les garçons voient leur mère régulièrement. Ils me parlent d'elle en permanence. Ils se disent tous les trois des tonnes de mots d'amour. Ils s'envoient avec frénésie plusieurs hiboux par jour._

_Je sais par mes fils que Drena a inclut Lily à leur petit groupe. Elle boude beaucoup mais ses frères font des pieds et des mains pour se faire aimer d'elle et la divertir. A Poudlard, ils la protègent des aléas avec les autres élèves et la soutiennent dans ses études. De vrais grand-frères !_

_Quant à moi, je n'essaie même plus d'approcher Drena, je pense qu'il me faut mettre une croix sur l'éventuelle reprise de notre vie de couple. Quant à ma fille, elle m'évite. J'essaie de cacher à tous que je me sens très malheureux. D'ailleurs, je sens poindre depuis quelques jours, un début de dépression._

_Surtout qu'ils vont passer les fêtes de Noël tous les quatre au Manoir Malefoy. Pour la première fois depuis mon enfance, je vais passer Noël seul. Hermione et Ron les passent en France avec Fleur et Bill et j'évite les Weasley quand je sais que Ginny y est présente._

**Désespérance**

_Si mes fils et ma femme ont l'air heureux, Lily et moi paraissont être malheureux comme des pierres. Je vois bien les regards de commisération de mes beaux parents sur moi. Nous passons, depuis la nouvelle année, tous nos week-ends ensemble. Je peux la voir régulièrement et d'avoir retrouvé ses fils fait rayonner Drena._

_Je reste néanmoins très accablé par l'absence totale de gestes de sa part envers moi. Je commence à me dire qu'en 11 ans, elle a dut rencontrer un autre homme voir plusieurs et que... peut être... elle ne m'aime plus._

_Je n'en peux plus, je voudrais pouvoir lui parler et ne plus lui cacher cet amour qui à mon tour me ravage. Narcissa m'avait parlé de ces mots si beaux qui désignait l'amour qu'elle avait vécu pour Lucius, un Clos-Amour ! Oui, je cache mon amour pour ma belle Drena. Je lui dois bien cela, non ? Ne pas la faire souffrir, ne plus lui faire de mal est devenu mon obsession._

**Saint Valentin**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des amoureux. Depuis ce matin, partout dans le château circulent boites de chocolat, parchemins d'amour et fleurs en tous genres. On ne parle que d'amour entre ces vieux murs. Et moi, je mets régulièrement sur mon c__œur pour l'empêcher de palpiter._

_Mon amour pour Drena me dévore et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis assis à la table des professeurs et j'observe mes fils et leurs presque cousins Weasley. C'est la grande entente entre eux tous. Et ils ont l'air de conspirateurs. James me regarde l'air plutôt inquiet._

_Alors que je finis mon verre de jus de citrouille, les hiboux entrent dans la Grande Salle. Une petite chouette effraie m'amène un petit colis accompagné d'un mot._

_**Harry,**_

_**Ce soir, à 19 heures précises, je te demande de bien vouloir toucher ce portoloin.**_

_**Drena**_

_Ce simple mot m'inquiète ! Que veut-elle ? Néanmoins, la curiosité fait qu'après mes cours, je commence à pomponner. Je veux être beau pour elle, je veux qu'elle m'aime encore. L'heure de la rejoindre arrive et me voilà propulsé par le portoloin._

- Je me retrouve dans un endroit que je connais TRES bien : la cabane hurlante ! A côté de moi, viens d'apparaître Drena, elle me regarde un parchemin à la main, les yeux pleins de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais attendre ! _Me haranga-t'elle._

_Je lui tends mon propre document qu'elle se mets à lire ! _

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit cela ? _En me tendant à son tour son message_.

- Allez... vu, les regards qu'ils m'ont jetés, je pense que cela vient de nos fils !

- Très bien, je m'en vais !

_Là-dessus, elle transplane mais retombe lourdement sur ces fesses, la chambre où nous sommes est protégée contre les transplanages. Je veux essayer d'ouvrir la porte à la main et à l'aide d'un alohomora en vain !_

_Drena se mets à lancer des diagnostiques sur la pièce et me regarde. Puis me parle._

- Bien vu le niveau des sorts, nos fils ont été aidés par des adultes ! J'imagine bien mes parents, Pansy et Hermione dans le coup ! Et pourquoi Minerva Mc Gonagall !

- Tu crois ?

- Oh, oui ! En plus, regarde cette chambre, comme elle est propre et comme elle sent bon. Les draps du lit vient d'être mit. Et cette table recouverte de nourriture, ressemble beaucoup à un dîner de la St Valentin !

- Tu pense qu'ils ont voulu nous réunir ?

- Oui mais ils se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu me détestes à ce point ?

- Oui, je te déteste, tu m'as fait mal TRES mal !

- Je sais, je m'en veux mais...

- Mais QUOI Potter ? Tu crois que tu peux te racheter comme cela ?

- Peut être non mais Drena... te rends-tu compte de tout ce que tu as raté avec tes fils ?

- J'ai eut Lily ! Je l'aime !

- Pas tes fils ?

- Bien sûr que je les aime... je sais que ma lâcheté de serpentard et ma douleur m'ont fait rater tant de choses !

- Et nos courriers à tous ? Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas fait changer d'avis ?

- Chaque année, je me disais : "rentre, tu vois bien qu'ils veulent tous ton retour, rentre pour tes petits garçons !" Mais la peur de te revoir était plus forte !

- La peur ? Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais tous t'auraient protégée de moi et moi le premier !

- J'avais peur qu'on me reproche mon départ, peur que mes fils me détestent au fond d'eux, peur de retomber comme une folle dans tes bras !

_Je reste un long moment sans répondre et je scrute son visage marqué par l'angoisse de ma réponse._

- Tu as tort pour tout, apparemment ! Personne ne t'a reproché ton départ, tes fils sont fous de toi et ton amour pour moi a dû finir par s'éteindre parce qu'effectivement tu n'es pas retombé dans mes bras. Alors, je ne vois pas ce qui leur a fait croire à tous que cela aurait pu être le cas. Je pense que cette pièce doit s'ouvrir après une certaine heure, je te propose qu'on y reste chacun de son côté comme cela c'est réglé !

- NON !

- Non ? Non à quoi ?

- Mon amour ne s'est pas éteint ! Comment aurait-il pu ? Avec toutes ces lettres que tu m'envoyais régulièrement ? Ces lettres où tu me criais sans cesse ton amour et tes remords. Avec ta fille sous mes yeux chaque jour, avec les photos de nos fils et de toi que Pansy m'envoyait. Il m'était impossible de t'oublier et d'oublier quiconque ici !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est tout cela qui a entretenu ma peur et mon amour !

- Tu m'aimes alors ?

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours peur que tu me fasses du mal !

_Je m'approche alors d'elle doucement et je lui tends ma main, seulement ma main, paume en l'air, sans plus avancer. Je dois apprivoiser ma femme. Cela fait des semaines que nous nous voyons régulièrement mais elle ne m'a guère approché._

_Elle me regarde les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir et se met à fixer ma main. Elle s'avance d'un petit pas, tel un animal blessé qui ne sait s'il doit faire confiance à l'humain en face de lui. J'attends très anxieux. Elle refait un pas en fixant toujours ma main. Je vois alors sa douce et fine main se glisser sur ma paume, je me retiens de la serrer préférant la laisser faire. Elle fait encore un pas et serre ma main puis me regarde dans les yeux et un grand sourire m'est donné. Je lève lentement mon autre main et je frôle légèrement sa joue veloutée. Elle dépose alors sa tête dans ma main et se rapproche encore. Je me sens comme le Petit Prince sauf que j'apprivoise une magnifique renarde dorée._

_A nouveau avec douceur, je me dirige vers la table en l'emmenant avec moi. Drena se place devant sa chaise, je relâche sa main et pousse sa chaise. A mon tour je m'assoies à ma place. Je lui fais un grand sourire._

- Alors, Drena, toujours aussi peur ?

- Un peu mais c'est étrange... à la fois mon cœur bat vite parce nous nous sommes touchés et il bat plus lentement comme si la peur refluait lentement

- Alors, j'ai toutes mes chances ?

- Oui, mais il te faudra être très patient, d'accord ?

- D'accord, pas de problème pour moi, j'ai bien attendu 12 ans... je peux encore attendre mais juste une chose que je dois te dire... de vive voix : Je t'aime !

- Oooh, je... je t'aime aussi, Harry !

_Ce sont alors grands sourires que nous nous lançons. Nous commençons notre repas, en parlant de nos enfants, de nos fils qui nous ont bien eut, de notre fille qui n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Nous rions, nous nous sourions, nous tenons la main de l'autre tour à tour, nous touchons la joue et les cheveux de l'autre ! En fait, nous flirtons ! Nous apprenons, nous réapprenons, à nous connaître._

_Alors que le repas se finit par un doux champagne, nous entendons que les sorts se débloque. Heureusement, seul le repas ensemble était obligatoire pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. En effet, jamais nous aurions été prêts à nous donner l'un à l'autre. Je la prends dans mes bras sans qu'elle me repousse et je lui donne un chaste baiser. Puis après un au revoir de la main, nous prenons chacun notre portoloin qui nous ramène chez nous._

_Je cours me jeter sur mon lit, je croise mes mains derrière ma tête et admire le plafond. Je sais qu'un immense sourire mange mon visage. Je suis si heureux... Drena est revenue !_

**Un mois plus tard**

_Cela fait un mois que nous avons eut ce rendez-vous et depuis, nous avons prit l'habitude de nous voir tous les mardi et vendredi soir ! Nos geste sont moins timides et nos baisers beaucoup moins chastes. Nos flirts sont de plus en plus poussés et ressemblent de plus en plus aux prémices de "l'amour" !_

_Je suis de plus en plus heureux et Drena se montre de plus en plus enthousiaste. Je lui ait proposé de me retrouver ce soir dans mes appartements de professeur pour un petit diner et elle a accepté._

_Je suis en train de tout préparer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un adolescent, cela me rappelle mes premiers flirts et rendez-vous avec mes ex ! Je suis tout fou et très anxieux aussi._

_Et voilà, cela fait déjà dix minutes que je l'attends, mon angoisse est à son comble, je ne me rappelle pas si elle avait tendance à arriver en retard à ses rendez-vous ou sorties. J'entends qu'on toque à la porte et j'y cours. Quand j'ouvre le panneau, c'est ma douce femme qui m'y attends, un peu essoufflée. Apparemment, elle n'a pas voulu être trop en retard. Ses joues sont adorablement rougies par sa course, ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés, son adorable bouche était ouverte pour inhaler un maximum d'air._

- Je... je... je suis dé... solée mais j'étais prise par une de mes potions, tu sais comme je suis et Morag est venue me rappeler notre rendez-vous ! Je te prie de m'excuser !

- Tu es toute excusée, ma douce ! Entres ! Veux-tu te rafraîchir après cette course ?

- Ah c'est malin... mais j'accepte !

_Pendant qu'elle est partie dans la salle de bain, mon imagination fait des siennes. Des images érotiques dans la douche envahissent mon esprit mais... elle revient. Elle porte sur elle une magnifique robe rouge très décolletée devant et derrière avec une longue fente sur le côté qui montre une jambe magnifique._

_Je la fais asseoir et cela me rappelle notre repas dans la cabane hurlante car notre repas est calme et nous ne faisons que nous caresser les mains ! Nous parlons de tout et de rien, nous rions nerveusement ! Nous savons que nous avons envie l'un de l'autre et cela nous rends tendus !_

_Le repas est fini et je lui propose une ou deux petites danses. __É__videmment, seule de la musique douce se fait entendre. Rien de mieux que des slows pour préparer à l'amour. Je caresse son dos doucement. Je monte mon pouce le long de sa colonne vertébral jusqu'à sa nuque puis redescends jusqu'à ses reins. Elle n'arrête pas de frissonner et de légers gémissements ponctuent mes mouvements. Sans compter que je presse de plus en plus mon entrejambe très tendue contre sa cuisse fuselée qui dépasse de sa robe. Moi aussi, je gémis. Elle me rends fou de désir. Je me retiens de ne pas la prendre là sur le sol. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle a mit ses bras autour de ma nuque._

_N'y tenant plus, je baisse ma tête et prends sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle ouvre les lèvres me laissant entrer la langue. Je n'en peux plus de désir pour elle. Elle se colle à moi avec une vague désespérance. Je l'enveloppe de mes bras tout en continuant mes baisers. Je l'aime et je la trouve belle et je veux qu'elle sache tout cela !_

_Doucement, je m'avance vers le lit tout en la caressant. Je remonte une de mes mains le long de sa jambe dénudée. Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle jette la tête en arrière et je mordille alors sa gorge offerte. Mes mains empoignent ses épaules avant que je dévore sa bouche. Je baisse les bretelles de sa robe qui suit le mouvement et glisse le long du corps délié de ma femme. Cette petite coquine ne porte aucun sous-vêtements. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et je la retiens tout en m'allongeant sur elle. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation et sa langue passe sur ses lèvres me donnant une décharge électrique dans les reins. Je n'ai jamais eut autant envie d'elle._

_Je me hâte de me déshabiller à mon tour et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller._

- Quoi ?_ Je demande._

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais beau, et... VIRIL !

- Ma petite coquine !

_Et derechef, je la reprends dans mes bras. Sa peau est douce et elle a un peu froid, je sens la chair de poule. Je la recouvre totalement de mon corps et commence à frotter mon sexe tendu contre son pubis. Elle gémit contre moi et je frissonne. Son regard lumineux et étonné croise le mien. Je lui sourit pour la rassurer._

- Tes gémissement me font un sacré effet ! Tu le sais, hein ?

- Maintenant, je le sais ! Mon amour !

_Sur ses derniers mots, je replonge donc contre elle et me met à mordiller son cou. Je tremble comme un fou et me frotte à elle avec délectation. Ma main plonge entre ses cuisses pour chercher la source du plaisir. Ma Drena "s'ouvre" sous moi, dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, je voudrais que sa bouche et la mienne ne fassent plus qu'une. Je suis si heureux. Mes doigts mouillés de sa cyprine empoignent alors ma verge que je pointe vers son doux abricot. Je m'enfonce alors sans difficulté dans ce magnifique corps si prêt à m'accueillir. Et mon c__œur me donne l'impression d'exploser. Le bonheur irradie en moi et aussi sur le visage de ma belle !_

**Après l'amour**

_Elle dort. Elle est toute pelotonnée dans mes bras. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle ronronne. Comment est-ce possible qu'elle m'ait pardonné ? Le temps aurait-il fait son __œ__uvre sur nous ? __É__merveillé par cette chance et celle félicité, je ne m'empêcher de lui murmurer des "Je T'aime" qui la font gémir doucement. Visiblement son subconscient apprécie ces trois petits mots ! _

_Cela fait déjà de longues minutes que je lui chuchote mes mots d'amour et de tendresse. La tentation est grande de la toucher et de la caresser. Finalement, je ne résiste plus et commence à frôler sa peau si douce, le visage aux traits si fins, ces nez et mentons pointus qui loin de l'enlaidir caractérisent si fort ses traits. Mes doigts commencent à courir sur ses lobes d'oreilles, que je meurs d'envie de mordiller, puis descendent le long de son cou aristocratique. J'explore les salières puis l'arrondi des fines épaules. Sous mes caresses, Drena se tends quelque peu puis le drap de soie glisse jusque ses hanches. Maintenant, ce sont mes mains qui touchent ce corps si parfait. Elles titillent doucement ses mamelons qui se tendent, elles descendent sur la fine taille malgré deux grossesses. Son ventre légèrement moins plat m'attirent plus que jamais et mes lèvres entrent enfin en jeu. Je lèche son nombril et les nombreuses vergetures qui marbrent son corps d'albâtre sont parcourues par mes doigts. Un mouvement me fait lever la tête._

- Non !

- Comment ? Non ?

S'il te plaît pas mon ventre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est trop laid et couturé !

- Allons, ma toute belle, ce sont "tes" blessures de guerre !

- Hein ?

- Et bien oui, ce sont les blessures de guerre des mères, celles qui prouvent qu'elles ont enfanté, qu'elles ont donné la vie, et ont souffert pour la donner ! Elles sont toutes aussi dignes que celles d'un guerrier !

- Oh, Harry, je ne te savais si poète !

- Et tu n'as rien vu !

_Sur ce, je me jette sur ces vergetures et les parsèment de baisers mouillés qui la font se tortiller dans tous les sens. Je suis fier de moi car je lui ait fait oublié son complexe. Et ma bouche descend plus bas car j'ai follement envie de passer au stade supérieur. La magnifique femme sous moi pousse gémissements sur gémissements et me rends fou._

- DRE-NA ! Tu me rends fou !

- Ah oui ?

- ET JE T'AIME !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Viens mon amour !

- Je t'aime, Drena !

_Sur ce dernier cri, je replonge sur et en elle. Le bonheur m'est enfin permis et je suis sur un petit nuage. Plus rien, ne cèlera jamais mon amour !_


	4. Un Clos Amour vu par Lily

Pour info : je n'ai pas de beta-reader ! Désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

**Un clos-amour !  
Point de vue de Lily Potter-Malefoy alias Lily Black**

**Vie de famille**

_J'aime ma mère. Non, finalement, je l'Adore. Je n'ai connu qu'elle et tante Morag dans ma petite vie, là-bas, en Australie. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que je sais de LUI. Je LE déteste. IL le sait. Je LE déteste car IL a fait du mal à maman. Je le déteste car elle l'aime si fort qu'elle a accepté de revivre avec lui. Je ne connais pas mes frères. Depuis Noël où nos parents nous ont tout expliqué, ils ont essayé d'avoir avec moi des liens mais ils m'énervent. Ils m'énervent car ils sont les portraits vivants de nos parents. Scorpius ressemble à "mon" père et James lui est aussi fin et gracieux que maman._

_Moi, j'enrage ! J'ai les yeux de maman mais j'ai les cheveux de cette grand-mère Potter. Je ressemble à ceux qui habitent cette basse-cour qu'on appelle le Terrier. Mon "père" nous y a déjà emmené maman et moi. Maman a été très heureuse de pouvoir enlacer une certaine Hermione._

_Maman me délaisse depuis qu'elle a accepté de revivre avec mon père. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et mes frères. Surtout que la Directrice a donné le poste de Professeur de Potions à maman car le vieux slughorn s'était lassé, à nouveau, d'enseigner. Elle avait fait cela afin de nous aider à "recréer les liens familiaux". Du coup, MA maman passe tout son temps avec eux. Et que je les cajole. Et que je leur dis que je les aime._

_Je suis dégoûtée et malheureuse. Je me sens seule et ma maman m'abandonne. Ma vie est détruite. Je vois bien qu'il essaie, lui aussi, de créer des liens avec moi._

**Le Mariage**

_C'est le printemps ! Ma mère et Lui ont décidé de se remarier le jour de l'anniversaire de maman. Je suis là, au Manoir Malefoy. Mes grands-parent ont l'air d'adolescents, à se réjouir comme cela ! Mes frères font un foin pas possible et moi, je suis malheureuse. Maman ne s'occupe plus de moi. Y'en a que pour Lui et Eux ! Toute la smala Weasley est présente aussi sauf la putain évidemment._

_Quand il a fallu choisir la robe, Mamina, Morag et moi étions présente pour l'aider à choisir. C'est bizarre car quand je lui ait de prendre celle avec le décolleté, elle a dit oui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce que je lui disais. Moi, j'ai décidé de m'habiller en noir. Cela n'a plut à personne. Et mes frères m'ont reproché de vouloir gâcher le mariage et que j'étais une méchante égoïste ! James m'a dit que c'était aussi à cause de ce genre de comportements qu'il avait refusé d'aller à Serpentard._

_Dans sa magnifique robe qui mets en valeur sa nouvelle maturité, ma maman si belle remonte l'allée vers Lui. J'ai envie de pleurer mais c'est bizarre pour des raisons complètement différentes. D'une part, parce que je vais perdre ma mère, d'autre part, parce qu'elle a l'air si heureuse que je me réjouis quand même._

_Je ne sais plus que penser. Je lui ait cédé parce qu'elle m'a demandé tout à l'heure de me mettre dans une couleur plus douce. J'aime trop ma mère, elle le sait._

_Finalement, je pleure car elle est heureuse et que cela me rends malheureuse et heureuse en même temps. Je déteste cela. Lui aussi a l'air heureux et ses fils aussi. Le mage est en train de procéder à leur nouvelle union. Lui, raconte aux invités que cette fois-ci c'est une vraie union amoureuse, que l'amour n'est plus à sens unique._

_La cérémonie est fini et tout le monde s'empiffre surtout Ron Weasley. Je les déteste tous, je suis si malheureuse et personne n'entend ma douleur. Je décide de m'éclipser, personne ne va remarquer mon absence._

**Fin de l'année scolaire**

_Mon première année à Poudlard a été chaotique et pourtant je sais que j'ai bien travaillé. J'avais maman avec moi pour ce dernier mois mais aussi les trois autres imbéciles aussi. J'ai envie de partir loin de tout, je suis si mal. Même Morag ne me demande plus de me confier à elle. Elle s'est trouvé un compagnon._

_Je traine des pieds en me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'école. Je sais que nous allons, mes... frères... et moi, passer le premier mois de vacances chez les Weasley-Granger parce que nos parents partirons en lune de miel. Je suis dégoutée. Je déteste ces gens et mes frères. Ce mois de juillet va être abominable._

_Vacances maudites_

_J'en ai ras le bol. Toute la smala Weasley et mes imbéciles de frères me pourrissent la vie à longueur de journée. Je suis pressée que maman revienne. Si je n'avais pas la certitude que la Hermione et la Molly me surveille, je serais déjà partie. En plus, je sais très bien où je veux aller._

_Là, je suis dans un des arbres de la maisonnée. J'observe le paysage alentour. Je me sens enfin un peu mieux après des jours de tortures. Mes abrutis de frères ont vite compris que je ne pouvais pas les voir. Du coup, ils ont arrêté d'essayer d'être amis avec moi. Cela m'arrange. Ils LUI ressemblent trop. Et je le déteste._

**Retour maternel**

_Je suis malheureuse. Elle est tout le temps collée à lui. Et les deux grands cons qui me servent de frère sont collés à elle. Je ne peux même plus l'approcher. Lui, il me regarde sans cesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Et puis maman est bizarre avec ce sourire hyper-inquiétant sur le visage._

**Rien**

_J'ai l'impression de n'être rien. J'ai été conçue par erreur alors que mes aînés ont été voulu. Et là, je viens d'apprendre par tous les deux que maman était enceinte. Seulement voilà, cet enfant-là lui est désiré. C'est un véritable enfant de l'amour pas comme. Je ne suis rien et j'ai mal. Je voudrais tant que l'on m'aime et personne ne m'aime. Ni Eux, ni elle. Je ne suis rien._

**Rentrée deuxième année**

_C'était la rentrée, il y a à peine deux jours et je me traîne. Penelope essaie de me pousser à avancer mais plus rien ne m'intéresses excepté causer des tracas à mes frères et mes parents. Je provoque des bagarres, j'insulte les gryffondors à tour de bras, je sais, je suis une vraie peste. En fait, puisque je ne peux pas avoir leur amour et que je ne veux pas de leur indifférence, je fais tout pour qu'ils me haïssent. Tous !_

**Crise de colère**

_Je suis en colère, si en colère. J'essaie de Le frapper mais IL me tient fermement contre sa poitrine. IL est fort et je n'arrive pas à m'échapper. Ma mère est face à nous, le visage attristé. Mes frères sont derrière elle. James est tout aussi triste que maman mais Scorpius lui est clairement désapprobateur comme les professeurs et les autres élèves. Je sais, j'ai été violente, méchante et vulgaire. Je le sais mais j'ai si mal. Je me sens si mal. Je me débats mais il est vraiment trop fort. Je crie des mots de haine envers tout le monde et envers LUI. Je me sens si mal et si en colère que je me mets aussi à abreuver ma mère d'insultes. Et le pire c'est que je reprends les insultes qu'IL lui a dites avant qu'elle le quitte. Je vois bien que je l'ai choquée, rendue encore plus malheureuse de ce que je fais. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je lui crie que non, je ne le pensais pas mais elle s'en va quand même. IL dit à tout le monde de nous laisser._

**Affrontement**

_Dans cette classe laissée maintenant à notre entière disposition, IL clôt la porte et l'insonorise. IL me lâche et je reprends mes insanités contre Lui. J'aime l'insulter c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons échanger. IL me dévisage avec le même regard triste que ma mère._

- Lily, maintenant, tu vas arrêter tes bêtises. Tu n'es plus une petite fille. Tu es une adolescente presque une adulte déjà. Et...

- Ta gueule !

- Attention, ma fille, où je vais te jeter un sort !

- J't'emmerde, j'suis pas ta fille d'abord ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Ah oui ? Je te ne le redis pas ! Silencium Insulto ! Tu ne pourras plus dire d'insultes.

- Je te déteste, tu comprends cela ? Je te déteste !

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Je te prie ?

- Je... je te déteste parce que... que... tu as détruit ma vie... et parce que maman t'aime plus que moi ! Et que personne ne m'aime !

- Quoi ? Mais non... ta mère ne m'aime pas plus que toi !

- SI ! _Je hurle_.

_Je sais que je suis butée et que je montre un visage boudeur qui bizarrement lui illumine le regard._

- Voyons, Lily ma fille, expliques-moi !

- Je ne suis pas ta fille !

- Lily, arrêtes tes bêtises, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux !

- M'en fiches, te déteste !

- Je me répète mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne m'aime !

- Hein... ?

- A cause de toi... je sais... je sais ce que tu as fait ! C'est de ta faute ce qui m'arrive !

_Je vois bien qu'il ne peut comprendre un traitre mot de ce que je dis. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'ai du mal à comprendre la tournure de mes propres pensées._

_Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Ses yeux verts s'accrochent aux miens et je me sens "partir". Je suis dans mes pensées les plus intimes où il me suit et là... il me voit ! J'ai tout juste sept ans et j'ai la tête plongée dans une pensine. C'est celle de ma mère. Il me suit dans ce voyage interdit. Il est à côté de moi dans mon voyage au cœur des souvenirs maternels. On la voit recevoir insultes après insultes pendant leur adolescence. Ce n'était pas le plus terrible des souvenirs dont ma mère s'était débarrassé dans la pensine._

_Le plus terrible fut celui où il l'accusa de l'avoir trompé et il l'insulta et la traita de putain. Là, on me voit sortir la tête de la pensine les larmes aux yeux. J'ai sept ans et je viens de découvrir que mon père n'aimait pas ma mère ni moi. On me voit hurler de chagrin et de colère, on me voit dire : "Pourquoi tu nous aimes pas, Papa ?"._

_IL sort de ma tête et me regarde les yeux brillants de chagrin. Sous le feu de son regard, je comprends enfin que c'est cela qui lamine mon cœur depuis des années. Je pense que mon père ne m'aime pas parce qu'il a détesté ma maman, parce qu'il n'est pas venu nous chercher, ME chercher. Je voulais un Papa, je voulais Mon Papa ! Et mon désir d'amour à sept ans, devant le spectacle de mon père insultant ma mère, s'est transformé en colère et en haine._

- Je te déteste !

- Je ne crois pas non ! Me réponds-il !

- Si ! Je te déteste !

_Je recommence à sangloter et il me prends dans ses bras ! A mon oreille, il chuchote des mots doux que je ne comprends toujours pas mais tendrement bercée je finis parles entendre. "Je t'aime, ma toute petite, je t'aime vraiment, mon bébé, ma petite fille à moi. Tu dois me croire, je t'aime, je serais venu te chercher si j'avais connu ton existence. Vous êtes à moi toutes les deux, je t'aimais même sans te connaître. Je tombé follement amoureux de ma fille même si elle était en colère contre moi. Je t'aime, mon petit bébé"._

_Cela dure depuis des heures, surtout que je lui réponds de mon amour, et je lui parle de mes doutes et de mes chagrins. Je me sens somnoler mais je veux résister je veux rester dans les bras de mon papa. Il me berce et me dit de dormir alors je finis par céder._

**Enfin les vacances d'été**

Le reste de l'année après cet événement a été assez... étrange et animé. Il a fallut que je m'excuse auprès de ma mère en particulier et de tout le monde ensuite. J'ai dû m'expliquer sur _mes comportements. Bizarrement, tout le monde a été très compréhensif._

_Je suis devenue super-copine avec mes frères et toute la bande des cousins Weasley. James et Scorpius me surveille régulièrement, je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi. En fait, ils ont découvert, qu'une fois disparu mon mauvais caractère dont la cause était mon insécurité, les garçons me trouvaient attirante. Comme le dit Scorpius : "Des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel". En attendant, depuis, mes frères et leurs amis Weasley me "surveillent"._

_Papa me consacre souvent du temps rien que pour moi. Maman a reprit nos vieilles habitudes d'Albany avec nos sorties entre filles. Je n'y croyais plus mais je suis heureuse. Très heureuse._

_Vraiment nous autres les Potter-Malefoy avons tendance à céler nos sentiments. C'est une mauvaise habitude que nous devons perdre, je me suis déjà chargée de mes frères en leur disant de toujours dire leurs sentiments. D'ailleurs, ma petite sœur, Andromeda, qui vient de naître, je passe mon temps à lui dire mon amour comme au reste de ma famille. Et je la préviendrais de ce penchant chez nous._

_Ce qui me fait penser que dès la rentrée, j'irais voir Frankie Londubat pour lui dire que je l'aime. Tant pis s'il est à Poufsouffle, hein ?_


End file.
